


Fire & Gasoline

by RaeWagner



Series: Fire & Gasoline [1]
Category: Archie Comics, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Almost Kiss, Anal Sex, Angst, Depression, Dom Jughead Jones, Emotional Roller Coaster, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Female Character of Color, Female Friendship, Fights, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Betty Cooper/Veronica Lodge, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Interracial Relationship, Kidnapping, Light Dom/sub, Loss of Virginity, Love Triangles, M/M, Marijuana, Mental Health Issues, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Pop Culture, Recreational Drug Use, Rough Sex, Running Away, Self-Hatred, Sexual Orientation, Song Lyrics, Trust Issues, Truth or Dare, Violence, change, dom sweet, mentions of cheating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-05-23 21:48:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 56,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14941977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeWagner/pseuds/RaeWagner
Summary: ''She looks like a sad lost ghost of a puppy. She's always alone.''And maybe that way she should have stayed.The dark, Alluring Aleah is much more than a pretty resting bitch face from Greendale. She fights, sells drugs and oh, She's often seen with the Ghoulies, OfcourseNo one other than Betty Cooper thinks she can fix her up with a hug and some friends.One of Betty's 'Projects' Turns out to be Jughead's kryptonite. And Like a Mongoose to a Serpent





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone is a bit aged in this fic. I Guess I'll throw in a sequel if I wrap up before Season 3 comes out. But insight this is obviously after Archie Get's out of Jail and during their Junior year (Because holy hell these people are portraying 15-16 year olds wtf haha) So everyone is pretty much in their Junior/senior year.

One bump? fine? 3 more after that, with no one announcing their presence at all? that was it. Aleah roused herself from her bed and sighed. If it was her dad, she would have known by now because he would come by and check her room like he did every night. She didn't bother grabbing her pants

With Catlike precise eyes, Aleah searched the hallway for anything abnormal. She turned and took one last reassuring look at Her younger brother fast asleep in her bed and grabbed the aluminum baseball bat from it's propped up place on her dresser and gripped it tight in her hands.  
  
''Dad?'' She called out experimentally only to be met with silence. Her father hadn't come home that evening, maybe this was him returning or moving around for a late night drink or better yet, his migraine medicine. Aleah inhaled sharply and held her breath for a few bated moments. ''Dad, Is that you?'' More arrogant silence.  
  
  
Why would someone break into this damn house? All her money from selling was kept in a specific location in the house, a place where her father would never think to look.  
  
''Aleah.'' The one word made her nearly jump out of her skin and scream bloody murder. She turned to light on and let the brightness burn her eyes for a few mili-seconds before adjusting them to look at the figure standing opposite of her. Jughead was staring intently at her with his hands up in caution.  
  
  
With a quick roll of her eyes, Aleah lowered the bat and exhaled with relief.  
  
''I almost knocked that thing clean off of your shoulders.'' She hissed and gripped the bat tighter in her hand.

So, you're stalking me now? that's what we're doing? get the fuck out.'' She warned with her eyebrows raised high. Jughead dropped his hands, even though they were trembling. Not because he was scared, but because he was nervous. he was always nervous when he was in the room with her. She scared him.  
  
Just like he scared her.  
  
  
''Aleah.. I can't do it.'' He finally gathered up the words. Not the right words.  
''Sure you can.'' She encouraged sarcastically.  
  
''Just leave the same way you got in. I don't even want to fucking know how you got in just go, Jughead. This isn't some romance film.'' She wasn't serious. Jughead knew it. She couldn't even meet his eyes anymore. in fact Aleah wasn't looking at him at all. Jughead's jaw locked and he advanced towards her, only for her to snap out of whatever trance she was in and swing at the air between them.  
  
''Get back, and stay back, Jones. I'm not doing it. Any of it anymore. I don't want this. I don't want _you._ '' She tried to sound tough for his sake. He had enough Drama in his life and she had her own things to deal with. She want to drag him down and she didn't want to drag her younger brother into it either. So that made it easier for her.  
  
''You're not letting me speak.''  
  
''No, Your pillow princess did that for you.'' She snapped with a snort of defiance. She shook her head. ''I ain't gonna be your pillow princess anymore Jones.'' She said and sat her bat down. She was sure. she'd done her part. The only thing she needed to do now was watch him leave and disappear from her life. But he smirked. Causing her to back away into the safety of the door frame of her hallway.  
  
  
  
''You're speaking to me as if I was giving you a choice.''

 


	2. 1-Project Nash.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Begging of it all. I'm so excited for season 3 I don't know what to do with myself. I finished the second season and watched the entire series again... all in one night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah.. Aleah has a bad past but I hope you don't write her off as cliche just yet... Yall are in for a huge treat.

Rainy days like this one had eerie calming effects on the town that had sense lost it’s pep. The irony is that on days that were supposed to be the best, the worst things would happen. And On Rainy days like this one, things were calm, content.

  
  
  
 ‘’This is perfect.’’ Toni slid next to Cheryl in a booth behind Jughead. ‘’The dark clouds in the sky really accentuate the bags under your eyes, Juggie.’’ Cheryl teased in a surprisingly playful way before wrapping her red lips around a straw and sucking up some of her chocolate cherry milkshake. Jughead looked down at his laptop keys and chuckled. ‘’And the cold air from the storm really accentuates your bitch craft.’’ He fired back, earning a smirk from Toni.   
  
  
The bell in the door frame sounding off made the three teens raise their heads in slight curiosity. ‘’Good! You’re here already we don’t have to wait.’’ Veronica was heading over to the booth where Jughead was stationed with pep in her heels, she was scheming something. Her expensive glossy beige heels clicked on the tile and she had Archie and Betty in tow. She slid in and Jughead watched and gritted his teeth as Betty joined Veronica. He stole a look at Archie who didn’t meet his eye and just silently sat down next to Jughead.

  
  
Veronica opened up her mouth to speak, she was rambling on about her summer plans. Doing something a little bigger at her family’s lodge. It was a great thing she wanted to do to celebrate the end of the year. She just needed everyone to be on board.   
  
Who wouldn’t be?

  
  
  
 ‘’Betty.. What are you looking at?’’ Archie’s voice cut the silence after Veronica’s little tirade. With wishful thinking, Jughead let his eyes raise up. And to no surprise, Betty wasn’t looking at him. She was looking at something out the window. A girl was walking up to Pop’s. Not a totally unfamiliar face. She went to Riverdale high school with them.

  
  
 ‘’Well that’s a rarity.’’ This was Toni’s voice. She pushed her cotton candy milkshake further up the table and the five pairs of eyes watch as the door open and the small girl stepped in. She pushed her hood off of her head and automatically went up the counter to be waited on. She was darker in complexion. If it weren’t for her gothic demeanor and split dyed hair, one might even go as far as to mistake her for one of the Pussycats. She was slender, sitting up straight so that she didn’t hunch. Her dark greyscale jacket fit her form like a comfortable glove. And no amount of piercings could disguise her soft baby like face.

  
  
 ‘’I’ve seen that girl around school. She actually rocks some pretty expensive material.’’ Said Veronica curiously as she leaned forward like a panther.   
  
 ''She looks like a sad lost ghost of a puppy.She's always alone.''

  
  
 ‘’I’m sorry, why are we caring?’’ Asked Cheryl. It was half curiosity, half disgust. Betty cleared her throat. ‘’She _is_ always alone.’’ She lamented. Archie laughed and raised his eyebrows.

  
  
 ‘’So what?’’ He asked her. ‘’So what? So I feel sorry for her.’’ She stated proudly. That damn Elizabeth. She was always turning something into a big deal, which is fine, if it weren’t for the smaller things. Her washed out green eyes turned sad. ‘’No one should start the summer alone. We should invite her into the circle.’’

  
  
There was a snarky laugh from Toni. They all turned to look at her. She turned to look the core four dead in the face. ‘’Sorry to burst your bubble Mother Teresa, but maybe it’s good if _Fairuza_ stays to herself.’’ She said it like a sure thing.

 

  
  
Veronica’s nose crinkled. ‘’Is that seriously her name? Like Fairuza Balk?’’ Toni cast Jughead a look and playfully rolled her eyes. ‘’No, Vee. That’s Aleah Owle. She had some classes with me back when we went to Southside Together. Even Sweet Pea steers clear of her… From the front anyways.’’ Cheryl slapped Toni lightly in the arm. ‘’Those are his words, not mine.’’ she corrected with a shrug of her shoulders. ‘’She’s also the poster child for Problemchild.com.’’

  


Jughead turned and Glanced at Aleah. She was deep into her sketchbook and a Raspberry marshmallow milkshake. She didn’t once look over at the group. Her hands moved steadily across the blank sheets of paper, her tongue was out a little bit as she focused. ‘’Leave it Betty.’’ Said Archie with a laugh. ‘’She looks like she might cast a spell on us if we cross her.’’ Everyone but Jughead and Betty shared a laugh.

  
  
 ‘’Anyways.’’ Veronica cut in. her facial expression weird. She was kind of creeped out at the fact that they had a whole conversation over someone who never even spoke to them. ‘’I expect to see you ladies at my house for dinner and make-up. 7:30 friday night. Betty you’ll just ride home with me.’’ Betty moved to make way from Veronica. Vee tickled Betty under her chin before collecting Archie and walking out of the door. Only then did Aleah glace up. She watched the go with a wistful, yet dull expression and then turned back to her book.

  
  
 ‘’We’ll be at the slumber party.’’ Said Toni looking behind her at Jughead and Betty. Cheryl followed her gaze and they looked at each other with an odd expression. Cheryl rose from her spot with help from Toni holding her dainty hands. Toni looked between the two. She could read the awkwardness in the air. She leaned over the leather seat of the booth and hummed throughtfully. ‘’Honestly, Betty. You can try to befriend miss doom cookie. But I think girls like her eat girls like you for breakfast. And not in a good way.’’ and with that, She took Cheryl’s hand and they disappeared. Jughead turned slowly to Betty, not meeting her eye at once.

  
  
Yeah, they had broken up. Not officially. They just didn’t have a label right now. She wanted to branch out and work things out with herself. That didn’t mean that she didn’t want him to be apart of her self searching journey. She just wasn't sure how far he would make it in her new future. Romantically anyways. Betty pushed at the ait with her lips and looked at Aleah again.

  
  
 ‘’So uh.. What are you writing?’’ she inquired. Jughead scoffed and shut his laptop, shoving it in his bag and pulling out a new composition book. ‘’Nothing.’’ he said coldly. He didn’t mean to act so rude towards her these past few days. It was a habit and it helped him to cope with the pain. But he relented. He always had a soft spot for her. He cleared his throat and pulled out a dark ball point pen to write with.

  
  
 ‘’I’m trying to find a new story to write you see. Can’t find any inspiration.’’ He finally looked into her face. Like the rarest barbie doll on a shelf, he would have surely gone through hell and ridicule to purchase her off of a shelf. He still loved Betty Cooper.

 

  
  
Betty looked away with uncomfortable eyes and looked around. She understood that things had been quiet since half of the Southside students left town for school. And her father had been arrested. And then.. She ripped his heart out all but. So she knew that his mojo needed an adjustment. Betty’s eyes scanned the diner and she smirked a little bit. ‘’Jughead. Let’s work on a secret project. Together.’’ She suggested. Jughead’s heart started to race a little bit as he leaned forward to hear her out. With Betty? Of course. He was down. And she knew him well enough not to suggest anything too stupid to him. Her gaze shifted again towards the young woman who was getting up from the stool.

  
  
 ‘’Betty…’’ Jughead called to her in a low warning tone.

  
  
 ‘’Just think of it as a character development story. She looks like a good interviewer. I mean she’s absent from the majority of the drama. That doesn’t mean it didn’t affect her in any way or anything like that. Come on. We can call it, hmm..’’ she put her chin on her fist in thought as she watched Aleah exit the diner after shoving her things into her bag. Betty watched her even carefully. A nurturing look in her eye.

  
  
 ‘’Project Nash.’’ She looked real proud of the name she came up with. She looked over at Jughead but was upset at once when he didn’t get the reference. Evident by the confused and unimpressed look on his face.

 

 

  ‘’You’re supposed to be this super smart, meme king with a love of pop culture and you didn’t get that? Ellie Nash. From Degrassi?’’ She rolled her eyes when he continued to go blank faced at her.

  
  
 ‘’Just say-’’

 

  
 ‘’-I’ll do it.’’ He said writing it down in his notebook. If it would ease her, make her happy. Then he would do it.

  
  
 ‘’Project Nash.’’


	3. 2- Blue, gold and black

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are very slow right now but Aleah's official introduction will be anything but a snoozer. I promise.

[Wednesday](https://www.wattpad.com/myworks/156451530/write/611056358#). It was raining still. The weatherman said it was supposed to rain all week. Betty and Jughead laid out their fresh paper and Jughead gripped his in his hands and pulled out a chair. Betty set down the cardboard cup holder from the local coffee shop and handed Jughead a drink. Black dutch coffee.

  
  
''Do you think she's a coffee or a tea person?'' Betty asked out of the blue. Jughead jumped from burning his tongue accidentally on his coffee that hadn't cooled yet. The confusion was evident ''Who?'' he stammered. Betty scoffed dramatically and placed a hand on her hip. ''Where is your head, Jug? Aleah? Remember?'' Oh. right. Jughead looked at the two remaining cups.

  
  
''I'll be sure to ask her.'' it was half sarcastic. But he opened to the first page of his composition book. The header of the first page bared one name:  _Aleah_.

Jughead had her in two other classes. Creative writing and History. But she almost never spoke. He didn't even really know what she sounded like. Yeah, she wrote a lot, but she didn't share much with the class and Jughead would often see that she got bored. To keep herself from falling asleep she would sneak and start drawing. She was often drawing. Her face was often seen with smudge marks on it. Even with her, as Cheryl would say ' Classy Uni-bomber get up' pencil and paint marks to her face and her clothes gave her an innocent and adorable essence.

She was dark. As in personality. That's what other people said about her. But no one really knew her. The more Jughead typed. The more he was interesting himself with the subject.

  
  
''Toni told me she usually eats in the art room.'' She picked up the remaining cups and smiled. ''I'm going to go introduce myself properly. Meet me back here at lunch. Okay. '' and just like that, she was gone out the door like some OCD Genie. Jughead gathered his things after typing a few sentences down and reading over them.

  
  
Betty made her way down the hallway until she met herself with the infamous art room of Riverdale. Not many people really hung out in this room, But there she was. Aleah Owle was sitting with her back to the door sketching away on her pad. Betty made sure every inch of her outfit was perfect before she entered the art room. A startled Aleah turned and scrambled to cover her work before looking up at Betty with an unreadable expression. ''Does anyone knock anymore?'' She hissed sarcastically. 

  
  
Betty half frowned. Aleah's pitch of voice wasn't exactly what Betty expected. But Aleah didn't look annoyed or angry at her, yet. Betty smiled and opened her mouth to introduce herself while Aleah waited Patiently.

  
  
''Uh. You're Aleah right? Hi! I'm-'' 

 

''-I know who you are, Betty Cooper.'' Said Aleah cutting Betty off with a matter-of-fact tone, making Betty frown as an aftermath of the shut down. Betty looked at the ground. ''Right. How could anyone not know? My father is only famous for being a literal masked murderer.'' Aleah shifted uncomfortably in her seat but continued to look at Betty, Then, she chortled. Something like childlike joy bounced off the walls of the art room and she shook her head, making the buttons on her denim jacket jingle.

  
  
''That's um.. Not what I meant. '' She said lowly. Betty noticed she was speaking lowly. Like she was afraid of her own voice, of raising it. Aleah was shy. And she reminded Betty of a baby animal, though she wasn't sure which one yet. She was kind of mesmerizing in a way.

  
  
''I was talking about School in general you know? River Vixens? The school Newspaper. Calling out that one creepy dude? you hear it all. '' She stood suddenly and was ready to push her way past Betty, just like that she excused herself from the conversaion. ''Oh wait!'' Betty held up a free hand to try and stop her. Aleah paused right in front of her hand, Looking at it intently and slowly raising her gaze to Betty's face.

  
  
''We're doing an interview for the Blue and Gold. My er.. Partner and I are writing an article. Big end of the year thing. I need a feature.Coffee? Tea?'' Aleah looked at Betty. the two weren't that far apart in height. She was about as tall as [Veronica](https://www.wattpad.com/myworks/156451530/write/611056358#) with Light brown eyes. She was actually kind of pretty up close. At least Betty thought so. 

  
''You need a feature? Like a highlight?'' Asked Aleah suspiciously. Betty could tell that she was losing her and fast. She was losing her grip and it kind of scared her, what if she became a target on this girl's hit list. A list she wasn't even sure existed.

  
''Sorry, Polly Pocket but you're not going to exploit me.'' And with that she was heading out of the room. ''Wait! At least think about it. It would be a really good article. I've gotten every voice on the Blue and Gold, all voices matter!'' Betty raced out to the hallway to find Aleah's still retreating back. ''If you get curious you can meet me in the Newsroom during lunch!'' Aleah didn't turn around and Betty was just met with the odd stares. Familiar stares that circled her like clockwork.

  
  
Betty watched Aleah's back until it disappeared and the bell rang.~

  
  
''You should have seen her.'' Jughead, Veronica and Betty were getting their lunches together and laughing. Jughead was giving the other two the run-down and explaining the twinkle that was in Betty's eye as she set her sights on Little Aleah. ''She looked like a Fairy Godmother.''

  
  
''You mean, 'Goth'-Mother?'' Archie cut in. The two guys laughed again and Veronica sighed in annoyance. ''Are we really judging outcasts right now?'' Jughead and Archie jumped at Betty's voice. She looked like an angry soccer mom with her hands on her hips and her eyes going watery from frustration. Her soft eyes, that looked rather fierce at this moment, narrowed at Jughead and her lips pulled together in a pout that confirmed her disappointment. ''Even you, Jughead?'' She asked incredulously. She firmly and carefully snatched Jughead's tray out of his hands and exhaled sharply. ''She's meeting us for lunch in the newsroom. Our little talk went well.'' She turned and swished her hips sassily as she walked. Jughead looked at Archie for help. He just shrugged his shoulders and laugh. ''It's for an article, Jug. You love mysteries.'' Jughead felt an empty feeling wash over him and he hung his head in defeat. ''Right. And I love warm food so. I should probably go.'' He stalked out of the cafeteria after Betty with a defeated smile on his face.

  
  
Watching his tall frame sulk up the hallway was a small brown eyed girl with dark locs and a grey distressed denim jacket. She would make her way to the Newsroom. 

~

Aleah closed her locker, lunch tote in hand and stared down towards the hallway. What did Barbie really want with her?

_''All voices matter!''_ She had been going here for almost a solid year now, the Blue and Gold never approached her, No one on this side of town really approached her, save for [the bible](https://www.wattpad.com/myworks/156451530/write/611056358#) thumper that yelled scriptures at her once when she walked past [a church](https://www.wattpad.com/myworks/156451530/write/611056358#) . So it was fine that no one at her new school talked to her. What would she say to a bunch of Northsiders anyways? But still Betty's words acted like a soft echo in her head, Betty was quite loud, And quite smart, She could find out a lot..

  
  
**_Wouldn't human interaction be a little nice?_** She asked herself. No. Not too many good things came from human interaction. The entirety of Riverdale was living proof of that. From the high school to the train station. ''Fuck it.'' She breathed under her breath and made her way to the Newsroom. She read the paper, sure. It was actually really interesting to her. Especially with the town's most recent riveting events back to back. She even kept a copy of the morbid mini novel that covered Jason Blossom's death, it inspired her entry for the town's art contest. Not that she cared much about that, she didn't know the Blossoms but it was a gut wrenching string of events that kept her learning something new everyday.. At Southside she kept up with the  _Red and the Black._ Sometimes. Only when she thought the stories would give her art inspiration. And when Jughead Jones transferred to South Side the year before, it did. Riveting, tea spilling and seat gripping stories poured from what used to be a dead Paper. 

  
  
But now here she was, with polished floors and athletes who actually won games. Legal games. It smelled like floor wax and air freshener. Not marijuana and nervous sweat. And Amen: a culinary room with a working stove and oven. Not just with a single burner that sometimes worked. So yeah, she liked being at Northside. She stuck out like a sore, friendless thumb, yeah But it was safer for her here than she ever was at Southside. Or even at home.~~

  
  
  
''This is nice. We haven't done this in a while.'' Jughead turned to glare at Betty's back as she said this.

  
  
Things with her began slipping just like the grip of the serpents once slipped from his fingers. He had lost off touch with Betty, but refused to believe that she was changing. That there was something certainly different about her. He was in denial about that. So thus explains their 'break' but she was treating it like an actual break up. In fact, they were such  _Good friends_ That they even stopped fucking on the side. She totally went emotionless on him. He was hurting. But would do anything that put them in the same room together. Especially alone. He figured spending more time around her would actually help him get over her faster. When Betty was out of his sight, she was all he could think of. So working with her and being close to her might work in the opposite way.

  
  
So far it wasn't working at all. Not really.~

Betty's eyes lit up in absolute joy as a few light knocks came from the other side of the door. ''Wonder who that could be'' She mused happily. Jughead opened his notebook and laptop and stared after Betty. Aleah opened the door before Betty reached out to grab the handle. ''Oops.'' Aleah mumbled and looked down at Betty's shoes shyly before bringing herself fully into the room. ''I'm glad you came. I knew you would get curious.'' Aleah held up a finger. ''Isn't that why I'm here? Because you know nothing about me? You're the curious ones.'' Betty smiled wryly but Aleah's face stayed blank. Jughead observed her face for a few seconds. She had a small cut on her chin it was probably old it looked a little faded. And then another one across the bridge of her cute nose.

  
  
Cute? Jughead shook his head and stood, causing Aleah to look in his direction and visibly falter, almost immediately regaining herself mere seconds later. 

  
  
''Hey.'' She mumbled and looked back at Betty's face. Jughead did extend his hand, but dropped it when she made no move to acknowledge him. Or even look at him again. This was the girl that scared Sweet Pea? Jughead almost smiled. What did she have on the serpents? Certainly not height or strength looks like. And not bravery.

  
  
  
''We're going to interview you for the first part. Feel free to back out at any time. We don't want to do anything to make you feel uncomfortable.'' Betty pulled out a Chair for Aleah and sat beside her. Despite being nervous, She sat very gracefully. She flipped the black side of her hair to one shoulder and waited. ''Can I ?'' Aleah inquired softly. She looked in Jughead's direction, but fixed her eyes on the back of his laptop. The stickers and such. Not into his eyes. ''Why are you choosing to now interview me? Why didn't you do it when South Side first got shut down?'' Betty stammered a little and then sighed, defeated when Jughead didn't back her up.

  
  
''The Blue and Gold needs a new fresh face on the highlight. We can't keep posting Veronica and Cheryl Blossom's lookbooks. And anyone who can scare Sweet Pea is interesting to me.''

  
  
There was a brief pause before the girl across the room leaned forward.''Who's Sweet Pea?'' Aleah cut in looking between Betty and Jughead with a confused expression. Jughead cut in this time. ''You know really tall, often bruised up. Southside serpent?'' He explained. Aleah did something very surprising then, she smiled. It was a burst of sudden sunlight creeping between two mocha lipstick stained lips. She actually had straight teeth. Straight, white teeth.

  
''So,  _That's_  his name?'' She asked bringing a hand up to cover her mouth. ''Sweet pea.'' Aleah pressed her lips together tightly as if she was holding back a giggle. ''I didn't know that was fear on his face. I should have known better. He should be scared, with a name like that.'' She didn't say much about the ordeal between Sweet Pea and herself. She crossed her legs gracefully and leaned forward.

  
  
''Since we're almost out of time.'' Jughead started while bringing up his

  
  
''Aleah. Northside doesn't do loners. And you're alone a lot.'' Aleah scoffed and shrugged her shoulders in a discerned way. ''So? I'm a loner and I don't do Northside''

  
  
''We'll just get the basics out of the way. Basic Q and A.'' Aleah shrugged in compliance and nodded. ''Okay.''

  
  
Jughead looked at her from under his lashes and clicked his pen open, He turned to Betty as a signal for her to start conducting questions.

  
  
''What is your name?''

  
  
''Aleah Owle.'' Said she with a smug sarcastic smile. This was basic and trivial, but she would entertain Princess Cooper. Because it was entertaining to her, too. She didn't look over at Jughead. The bubbling feeling in her chest making her uneasy, maybe a little bit too uneasy. Was it that he was making her nervous? If so, did he know that?

  
  
''Favorite color?'' Aleah looked skeptical but pursed her lips. Her face going a bit dark with blush.

  
  
''Purples.'' She answered ''Like Morning glories and Columbines?'' Jughead inquired with a chuckle. Aleah looked up into his face and Jughead felt his breath hitch a little bit. Her light brown eyes stared into his. Finally. She smiled again, revealing dimples.

  
  
''Yeah, Actually.'' She fired back.

  
  
The rest of the remaining ten minutes went by easily. Aleah even maybe loosened up a bit. Through this Jughead had learned that she was born in Greendale. But didn't live there very long before as she said ''Shit happened.'' Her father was from the Southside of Riverdale, But she wouldn't say much about him.   
  
  
Aleah stood. ''Is that all?'' She asked grabbing her things. ''Yeah. Just meet us here same time tomorrow.'' Jughead told her. ''And thanks for agreeing to be apart of his project.''

  
  
''I didn't.'' She cut in. ''I can pull the plug at anytime, remember?'' She reminded him before turning to walk out the door. Betty walked her out before looking at Jughead. She thought they were getting nowhere, what she was trying to find out, she wasn't sure. But Aleah wasn't cracking. Betty grabbed her arm quickly as she tried to get up the hallway. Startled, Aleah turned to her with eyes wide. ''What're you doing?!'' She asked. Her breathing was sped up like she'd just been assaulted. Aleah ripped her arm from Betty's hand and glared at her. ''Don't get too familiar, Princess.'' She looked scared. Seeing this,Betty dropped her hand and retreated by a few steps. ''S-sorry.'' She started. Aleah held her arm and looked around at the people walking up and down the halls. ''I'm sorry.'' Aleah mumbled. ''Instinct.'' Betty nodded in understanding, she didn't really know what to say to the girl, she'd only known her for 45 minutes. ''Ah.. Veronica Lodge is having a party this Friday. You're welcome to come if you'd like.''

  
  
  
''Look, Polly Pocket. I'll help you with your newspaper project.'' She started. ''But I like being alone. It's better that way.'' Betty tilted her head to the side and shrugged her shoulders. She looked like she might cry. That's actually how Betty looked every time things weren't exactly going her way though.

  
  
''For who?'' She asked her. Aleah didn't turn back to her as she made her way to class, or wherever she was going. But she called back so that Betty would hear it.

  
  
''Everyone.'' 


	4. 3- Walled up.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jughead and Betty get Aleah into the Newsroom. But things between Jughead and She don't get off to the best start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few key facts, Aleah is a POC. I am a POC myself. So I really like to rep them.  
> She's Hindi, Native and Black.  
> The split dye color of her hair is purple and black.  
> Veronica is 5'1. Aleah is 5'3.

  
''Dare I ask how your little interrogation went?'' Toni watched Jughead and Betty come down the stairs towards her and Cheryl, who had her hand protectively wrapped around Cheryl's waist. Jughead [looked](https://www.wattpad.com/myworks/156451530/write/612475330#) at Betty; he had expected her to answer. When she didn't, he turned back to Toni and Cheryl.''And they said I was weird.'' He said trying to sum up [the answer](https://www.wattpad.com/myworks/156451530/write/612475330#). 

Toni made a face sticking out her tongue and squinting an eye. ''That bad? Did you ask her about Sweet Pea.'' She wrapped her arm securely around Cheryl and looked at Betty. ''Or- what happened?'' Betty nudged Jughead in the arm and scoffed in disbelief. ''I can't believe you.'' she scolded sternly. Then she wheeled around to look at everyone. Saint Betty. Of course.

''Any of you.''

''I think you guys are wrong about Aleah.'' She said to Toni. ''She actually seemed really sweet. She could possibly be the sheep in wolves clothing.'' Cheryl laughed into Toni's hair and jerked her chin across the parking lot as the other serpents started to walk towards them. But she was looking at a girl walking across the lot to a dark grey 1985 Pontiac.

''Maybe.'' Cheryl opened her mouth to say something snarky but looked over at Toni, who was looking up at an approaching Sweet pea. She closed her mouth and turned to Betty. ''If you're looking for a title for your new fic, I suggest calling it Southside Sinderella. With the S of course.'' Sweet Pea clapped Jughead on the back and nodded at Cheryl before opening his hands with a bit of [interest](https://www.wattpad.com/myworks/156451530/write/612475330#). ''What're we talking about?'' He asked curiously and the group slowly started to walk down the stairs. ''Newspaper, Pea. Something far beyond your intelligence skills.'' Jughead chuckled. The other took the joke lightly and blew air out of his nose.''Northside trash.'' he concluded to himself. ''The highlight is your girlfriend.'' Toni said pushing at Sweet Pea's back a little bit. He turned around with a raised eyebrow. Even Fangs turned around to look at Betty and Jughead.

''My what?'' Sweet Pea laughed and pulled a wrapper off of a sucker. ''You know, Hooters?'' That almost caused him to choke. Betty and Cheryl stared at Toni and Sweet Pea wouldn't face the group, Toni could see that his ears were a bit red.

''So. You got the Owl to hoot huh?'' he asked them. They all met at the back where the Serpents' bikes were. Sweet Pea leaned back against his and crossed his arms. Everything was so still. Slow. Turning in a 180 circle with a glare, Betty kind of snapped.

''Okay, Hooters, Fairuza. Fairy Goth mother?- yes Jughead, Archie told me. Rude by the way. What's you guys' deal with her? You're all from the Southside. And you were all outcasts once.''

''Uh, we still are.'' Toni cut in as a sharply with squared shoulders. ''We don't have a deal with her.'' She tried to explain, she dropped her arm from Cheryl's waist. ''She seems to have the problem with us Besides, it's okay with south ripping on south. Look Betty, I admire what you're trying to do, being friends with her and all. But I assure you, she lives up to the Southside rep like the rest of us. Including the Serpents and Ghoulies, she's just a little more low-key about it.'' With this, Toni grabbed Cheryl's hand and tugged her along.

 ''We gotta bounce. My girl and I have a date.'' She said Proudly and Cheryl smiled in adoration at her before they walked off. Sweet Pea stared after them then looked back at Jughead and Betty, who were staring him down. ''What?'' the taller boy snapped. ''Jones she has History with us. Always sits in the back. I had Bio with her, too. At South Side'' He explained. '' She doesn't say much. But the little freak did jack up one of my tires one time.'' He smiled faintly, as if at the memory. but then his face went straight again and a little scrunch appeared over his nose.

''I should get her back one of these days.'' Sweet Pea swung one leg over his bike after he said this and cranked it up. he turned to Betty and Jughead one last time with a thoughtful look on his face. ''There's no real beef between she and I. She helped Fangs bring his F to a C way back when. So I assume she's really smart. She's just a freak who lives in a run down [apartment](https://www.wattpad.com/myworks/156451530/write/612475330#) complex in the Southside. Her dad's not around much and-''

''-You know an awful lot about her.'' Betty smiled suggestively up at Sweet Pea and waggled her eyebrows. He didn't let his face betray him though ultimately he ignored her. ''I'll see you at the Wyrm, Jug.'' He glanced over at Betty and sighed, a bit in defeat. ''If you really want to get to Owle.'' he started. A smile decorated his features and his brown eyes went dark with knowing. ''She likes plants.  _A lot_.'' And with that, He sped off without a second glance back. That left Jughead looking at Betty, And Betty looking confused. ''What?'' she asked. She clearly didn't get it. This caused Jughead to laugh out loud and put his hands on his hips.

''Really, Bee? That was obvious. That was more than him just being his usual idiotic self, Sweet Pea smokes weed sometimes. most of the Serpents do. I wouldn't be surprised if she did too.'' He held up his hands and put his hand on her shoulder. ''Maybe we'll get somewhere with this after all.'' Betty didn't smile she put one hand over her heart and her brows furrowed together  in concern. ''Juggy, you've never smoked pot, right?'' Jughead raised and eyebrow at her before looking her dead in the eyes. ''Never.'' He stated flatly, this caused her to smile. ''Good.''   
  
Jughead was getting more and more interested. And he didn't know how much it had to do with Aleah. But he was going to start with Sweet Pea.~

  
''You're late.'' Malachai reached out a studded gloved hand to tickle under Aleah's chin. She jerked her face away with a growl. ''I'm late? You deal to me, Goblin.'' She fired and handed him a thick envelope. And in return, he handed her a Pringles can. ''I don't suppose you left any for me, pizza is my favorite flavor.'' She joked as she ripped off the top and looked down at the colorful straws perfectly placed. without a second look at Malachai, she put the top on the can and stuffed it into her bag. ''See you.'' She attempted to dismiss herself, But Malachai started walking beside her.

''So uh, When are we gonna stop dealing drugs and start dealing something else?'' Aleah gripped her bag close to her and looked up at Malachai with a disgusted expression. Bile rose to her throat for a quick second.

''Sorry. This is strictly business. You deal the JJ, I buy it. Sometimes your goons buy my goods, I deliver. We part ways. What's so hard about that?'' She replied almost completely through her teeth. Malachai twisted his mouth in annoyance at her. ''You're a Ghoulie tease.'' He seethed and she turned on him. ''You have a whole Ghoulish girlfriend do you not?'' She used his hesitancy to launch her heels forward to get to her car. She hated talking to him, he always insisted on making this delivery himself. ''Fucking asshat.'' Aleah mumbled to herself after she securely placed her bag under her seat and locked her car [doors](https://www.wattpad.com/myworks/156451530/write/612475330#). She never sat around much and waited. She learned better than to do that from growing up in Greendale. ~

''I'm home.'' Those words were supposed to sound comforting to normal human.  _Home_ The safe place. Sure, she felt a bit safe here. But that's because she took the measures in making  _sure_  she was safe. She stepped into the mid sized apartment and looked around for any sign of life aside from the two tiny guppies swimming around in a bowl on the bar top.

''Dad?'' she called into the air. She paused slightly when she heard a door open from the back. A Taller man who was darker in complexion came around the corner. His long hair pulled back into a high ponytail and he stroked his Goatee. ''There's my girl. You got my snacks?'' he sounded excited. Delivery day was the only real time he got excited, that and the Super Bowl. 

Aleah pulled the Pringles can and watched his face for approval. Her dad, Hanish smiled appreciatively. After he lifted the top of the can, he even reached out to pat her head. ''Good girl.'' He mumbled before pulling out a straw and ripping it open. Aleah looked away in haste and placed her bag in a chair before sliding off her jacket.

''So, Some kids in school wanted to make me part of a paper assignment at school.'' She actually sounded kind of flattered. But she knew better than to look at his face. He was probably already angry at hearing the word 'kids'. '' But to her surprise, the harsh rebuttal telling her that she couldn't do it and why they had made a terrible choice and now one wanted to be her friend didn't come. When she glanced up through her lashes, he was sitting at the bar, stick of Jingle Jangle in one hand, his phone in the other hand. ''Sounds interesting.'' he mumbled, Totally uninterested.

''Time for your brother to get picked up from school.''

Aleah looked at the clock that read 4:00. She didn't know if he expected her to respond to that. It was clear that Aleah's dad loved her. But it was only sometimes put out there on the outside. He would always do something to keep her grounded and feeling bad. Remind her that she was stuck here. In another life, where her parents were still together, not fighting and everything was good. She'd be meeting a souped-up up daycare bus with about 20 smiling preschoolers sitting in the comfy seats singing along to whatever Disney movie the caretakers had on the monitor. One of those kids wouldn't be looking at the screen, but would instead be on his knees looking out the window for his lovely sister where she was expected to be waiting for him outside their small but cozy home. She would be waiting with a smile on her pretty face and she would crouch down and engulf him in a hug before carrying him inside.

Aleah sighed and grabbed her bag from the chair. ''I'm getting ready to make dinner. Any special requests?''

The relationship between Aleah and her dad wasn't all that close. But her dad was undoubtedly the better of the two.. Despite the fact that he was addicted to Jingle jangle. An indian man that did plumbing and worked on cars and sometimes even did security. And liked it. In his eyes. She was his princess. And she was sure in his mind, this apartment they shared was like a palace. At least she's sure that's what mister Maharaja saw when he was stoned. Now Jingle jangle was shit she stayed away from, the only time she touched it is when she bought it for her dad.

 Now her forte, flowers. Ganja. Sure, he dad was hooked on the sugar, it's where most of his really big checks went after he paid the bills. Or made her pay the bill for whatever. But marijuana? He would strangle her if he knew she possessed it. Working at a greenhouse on the weekends helped out her lie. But she made too much for someone who only worked two days out of the week, and for 12 hours. She would have to make up some more hours or something. ~

Perks. Selling weed came with many perks. When you were your own boss, you could afford to test out your own merchandise. And she did. Almost every day.

With blunt in pocket, Aleah grabbed her shopping bag and wallet and closed her bedroom door behind her.

''Dad, I'm going to get the groceries. I already put the chicken out to thaw. I'll be back later.'' She called happily, He looked back from his chair at her. His eyes already glazed over with a superb high. ''Don't be too long, and watch yourself.'' She'd been looking forward to this all day. Her smile was wiped from her face when her phone vibrated. She pulled the device out of her pocket to face it forward.

_You got 2 gs on you?_

Of course. This part of life, work. It didn't really have a clock out time. But she could think of way worse things she could be doing to make money. With a sneaky glance around the room, her dad sat in his chair flipping through channels. He wouldn't notice if she weren't back in 30 minutes. He might not notice if she disappeared for 30 days. That is until he realized his monthly supply hadn't been picked up. But with a straight face she picked up a kitchen knife and put it in her bag before texting back.

_Yeah. SSHS. 5 minutes._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ....Are you ready for the plot twists? there are several. One actually comes really early.


	5. 4-Bussiness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aleah likes Purples. She has a traditional bindi piercing on her forehead. it's a periwinkle jewel. not really a purple.  
> Aleah has five hidden talents. Which will be shown in chapters. You'll see.

_**Remember why you do this, remember why you do this.**_ Aleah kept telling herself that. She liked to smoke just as much as the next stoner. She really did. But the dangers that came with selling the stuff? Sure the cops were more after people who dealt with Jingle Jangle and much worse than that. But she was still in the line of fire. And she couldn't afford to be caught up, especially not what with she had in store for the [future](https://www.wattpad.com/myworks/156451530/write/612610774#). she had developed a stealthy way to set up shop and sell way back in Greendale. she found it worked just as well here in Riverdale. 

  
  
So she waited for her clients patiently. ~

  
  
''Will you please look up from that book. Take a break from your project, Jug. No one's really giving a shit with less than two weeks left of school.'' Toni slid him a drink and placed her hands on either side of her face. ''I swear, Jones. You're such a damn nerd.''

  
  
''You're just now figuring this out and you've known me for how long?'' Jughead looked up to smile at Toni but instead cocked an eyebrow when she didn't meet his eye. ''Toni?'' he pressed sternly. She threw her hands up and bent her head down. "Cheryl thought the idea of this little project Betty is working on sounded like fun. So she proposes that we have our own Party instead of Going to Veronica's this summer. At her place. Invite Aleah.''

  
  
Jughead looked on in disbelief at Tony and shook his head. He downed a shot and rolled his head to one side lazily. ''Betty is losing her mind. But maybe Cheryl is right.'' He shot forward closer to Toni and began to speak again, lower this time. ''What is her deal? Like she stared at me like I was some sort of monster under her bed.'' This time it was Toni that looked confused.

  
  
''Right. Long story short, your dads went at it when you two were younger. Wasn't a good day- I can't believe you didn't know.'' She spit it out plain and simple, quite bluntly. Then she poured herself another drink as if she didn't just say that. Classic Toni.

  
  
''She probably doesn't hate you or anything.'' She suggested casually and took a swig of her drink before looking around the crowded room. Probably looking for something to start a different conversation.

  
  
So that was it. Maybe that was something he would ask his dad about, he doubted that FP would want to talk about it though. But it was a long time ago, so he might just bend though, Besides, Jughead was the Serpent King. He had been for the longest time now. And he was almost eighteen. Aleah Owle feared him because of his father, Typical. What else was new. But a girl from Greendale with fear in her heart?~

  
  
''So, You're gonna start using Hooters to get over Polly Pocket? I didn't peg you as the type.'' Sweet Pea wasn't such a bad guy, he wasn't. But he was impulsive and had really shit timing. ''Why does everyone keep calling her Polly Pocket?.'' Toni cut across them, ''I'm more surprised Pea even knows who Polly Pocket is.'' Jughead stood. ''And what're you doing? Don't you have someone's pool money to take? or homework? Or hey, even someone else to annoy.''  
Sweet Pea cast Jughead a long look and handed his pool stick off to someone before shaking his head.

  
  
''Nah, I've got a package to pick up.'' He said punching Jughead in the shoulder. It was playful, but firm enough to make Jughead lean over sideways on his feet. When Jughead's eyes found Toni again she had made quotation marks with her fingers. ''He's going to-''

  
  
''-Yeah. Honestly it's fine. It keeps him calmer. He's still got a ways to go though. HotHead'' She laughed then went to cleaning a few glasses. ''He's still an idiot.'' commented Fangs, Who hadn't gone with Sweet Pea. Toni downed the rest of her drink, letting it settle in the back of her throat and grabbed Fangs's arm. ''Don't be late. The rest of the baby snakes are meeting at my place to plan. Or do you not think you could handle Betty's project and party planning?''

  
  
With he and Betty at odd places, he hadn't really put himself in place to think about stuff like that. He was the Serpent king and really since the black hood mess happened, things have been pretty fucking boring. Now he was in [charge](https://www.wattpad.com/myworks/156451530/write/612610774#) of Charity events, cleaning up schools and stuff like that. But he wasn't complaining. He could write to his heart's content. Sit back and relax with friends, maintain his grades, be a normal teenager.

  
  
''We have to make this the most banging 18th ever.'' Fangs stated and he looked at Toni, and pretty soon they were both casting Jughead apologetic looks. ''Let me guess.'' he started as he stood with them, ready to walk them out. ''No Northsiders right?'' Toni nodded in confession But perked up with her hand outstretched as a something reminded her. ''Uh. You can bring Keller. Last exception.'' She wasn't that sorry though, she wasn't really close with many of them outside of [Veronica](https://www.wattpad.com/myworks/156451530/write/612610774#) and Kevin, and of course, Cheryl. Like would want to attend anyways. Sweet Pea often compared her (And so many other people from the school) to barnacles. Always prominent and proud and being somewhere they weren't wanted. But the only exceptions were Betty and Cheryl. Cheryl being a Serpent and well Betty.. She was Betty. ~~

  
  
''Say your name again. Slower. I like that.''

  
  
''Lizzie. My name is Lizzy.'' A soft chuckle came from the other side of the computer. The good looking man, screen name, jost4u in pink at the left hand corner.

  
  
''You haven't touched yourself for me yet Lizzie. Or should I get the party going first? God, you're so hot if I was there...''

  
  
Betty bit her lip seductively and leaned back in her chair with a coy smile. ''You touch yourself. For me. I wanna call the shots.'' she cooed with a breathy laugh. She could feel herself getting slick. The wetness between her legs becoming apparent. How could anyone get hooked on jingle jangle when stuff like this existed. It was like her crack. She was obsessed. Meeting someone new every night. And every night the person on the other side would meet someone new. Because each night, she would leave good, [innocent](https://www.wattpad.com/myworks/156451530/write/612610774#), wholesome Betty behind and let out this one. Dark Betty. The Betty that liked being doing the spanking rather than getting spanked. The Betty that would gladly go to sheet war with the likes of Reggie Mantle or even Sweet Pea. The Betty that Forsythe Jones probably would never be able to handle.

  
  
The catchy 'Lollipop' ringtone' from her phone sounded throughout the room making Betty slam her laptop shut. And then there she was again, room with and owl bookends and pink fluffy rugs. No torture chamber with temperature changing lube or whips.

  
  
''H-Hello?'' her breathing was ragged and shallow from the adrenaline that pumped through her system. Her heart was beating so fast. She had to get better at scheduling these things. Her veins iced up even more when she saw the name on her phone, it was the Serpent King himself. She answered it hastily, afraid he might get alarmed if she didn't answer.''Jug! What's up?'' On the other side, he laughed, of course unaware of what had been going on before he had called.

  
  
''That's spookily ironic, I called to Invite you to a party and you sound like you've been blowing up balloons.'' He explained. Betty sighed in silly relief and pulled her black wig off of her head and fluffed out her hair. ''Oh! Yeah. I left my phone upstairs and ran to grab it. Sorry. You said I'm [invited](https://www.wattpad.com/myworks/156451530/write/612610774#) to a party?'' She tried to sound convincing. But it wasn't that hard for her. Dark Betty hadn't made a public appearance in forever and she had been really good at keeping her shit together. So no one suspected anything. The thought of how underground she'd become made her flash herself a smile in her mirror.

  
  
''Yeah, it's Sweet Pea's party. He's going to be 18. We're all meeting tonight at Toni's to secretly plan it all out. They uh- extended an exclusive invitation to you. So here is me, delivering it.'' Betty's mouth hung open, not knowing what to say. This was odd. Things were kind of normal now and they could be teenagers. But now it didn't feel right to be normal. To be a normal teenager. But at the same time, it did. And nothing bad was happening right now. And that should have been enough.

  
  
''Will I be the only one from this side of town attending the party planning?'' asked she as she slowly started to undress herself with a free hand. After a few minutes of struggling, she put Jughead on speaker and placed her phone on her desk. ''Yeah.. Hope that doesn't bother you too much. It has been almost a year now since you've met them.'' Not to mention that she was practically a Serpent. But had since kind of been shunned. The Serpents were still kind of sour with Alice. They probably would be for a while. Or forever. Whatever.

  
  
  
''Yeah. Jug. Of course I'll be there. How soon?'' Jughead explained that they would be meeting in 30 minutes or less at Toni's, He would be over there shortly to get her. ''Hey, did you ask Pea about Aleah?'' She curiously tried to get at the point. Why she had become so obsessed with the girl, she wasn't so sure herself. But it was fun. Turning an outcast into someone of the inner circle. Betty liked the idea. Veronica was kind of an outcast when she got here. Everyone knew about her dad and the stuff her family had done. Poor Vee. and Jughead himself, too. Sure, being best friends with Archie kind of gave him a boost. But she, and so many others helped shape him. Aleah was far too pretty to be left alone. She'd probably get along really well with Josie or maybe even Kevin.

  
  
She gasped slightly as a lightbulb went over her head.

  
  
''What Cooper? Did you discover a cure for the common cold?'' Jughead joked lightly to her. He himself was propping his helmet up and getting ready to mount his bike.

  
  
''Hurry and get over here. I have an Idea.'' ~  
  


''I don't know why I put up with this.'' Jughead frowned slightly as he watched Betty walk down the steps to him. Her ponytail swinging in the air behind her and she had an optimistic smile on her face, even in the murkiest of . ''Okay? I heard it in your voice.'' he started not wanting to beat around the bush or be blindsided by whatever silly idea she had later He'd rather just have her get it out of the way now.. Betty faltered and huffed in defeat at being caught, but she really wasn't that surprised. He was a sleuth. ''Okay.'' she raised her hands in defense and took the helmet from him when he offered.

  
''You got me.''~~

  
  
Toni's laugh bounced off the walls in her trailer, causing a few stray young serpents to turn around and look at her curiously for a few seconds before going back about their business. She caught her breath and took a minute to breathe, the only sound her a few seconds was the light rain on the trailer and the idle chatter from the other young serpents among themselves, not apart of the current conversation. ''She's gonna say no.'' Betty made a mocking face at Toni. ''Not if I ask her.'' She mused. ''I think she's starting to like me.''

Toni set her soda down and looked Betty full in the face. ''You're doing this for Sweet Pea.'' it wasn't a question. She simply just guessed. Now that wasn't the exact idea she had in mind. But the idea of playing cupid did seem kind of exciting. ''That's not why I want to invite her to the party as my plus one.'' She defended casually while running a hand through her ponytail, trying to seem a little more or less like she was interrogation. ''Why else would the Vampire queen make an appearance?''

  
  
''I'm saying, err- Remember when Veronica welcomed you guys into Riverdale? Despite everything? We're almost a year late but I think she would appreciate it.''

  
''You mean, you think  _Sweets_  will appreciate it.''

  
  
''No!'' Betty lashed and crossed her arms tightly across her chest. ''I'm saying, maybe she might fit in with the Serpents. You guys.'' She eyed Toni for a few seconds and dropped her arms to lean forward with a villainess like smile. ''Toni, does Sweet Pea have a crush on Aleah?'' There was a suspiciously raised eyebrow from Betty and Toni raised hers as well. She quickly met the looks of Jughead and Fangs and soon they were all howling with laughter, causing Betty to go mildly hot with anger. She was fighting the urge to dig her nails into her palms.

  
''The Queen is too pure for the likes of our Pea.'' Said Fangs raising his bottle in the air. After taking a drink, he continued, ''Besides. I think she's ghoul territory.'' Jughead sat forward lazily, earning a look from Betty. ''What do you mean, she hangs out with the Ghoulies?'' he pressed hardly, not wanting to see it. It just didn't fit to him. Aleah didn't do Jingle Jangle and she certainly didn't look like she was into gang violence. But then again, half a year ago Betty didn't seem like the type to almost drown someone  _while_ dressed in lingerie. So he would keep that at TBD.

Fangs made a questionable face while shrugging his shoulders, not thinking much of it. ''She's either seen with Malachai or that other one who usually runs the JJ. She doesn't do it herself though. I asked her.'' ''So,'' Jughead laughed half annoyed. ''You asked if she did Jingle Jangle but not if she messes around with Ghoulies?'' Betty smiled to herself on the inside, they hadn't even directly answered her question however she was interrupted before she could revisit the subject due to Toni cutting across. ''Who cares? Sure, Betty. Bring her, we'll all be really nice. I promise. That is, if she even agrees to come.'' Fangs chuckled and nudged Kevin and Toni took another sip of her drink before concluding ''Bring the babe. Not Balloons.'' There were several jeers and groans of others agreeing. Making Betty blush a little and want to hide her face.

  
  
''Yeah Betty, No balloons.''

  
~~~  
With a sigh of contentment, Aleah opened her watering eyes to stare at the ceiling in her car.  **Why do I feel safer in my car than in my own mind?** She catechized silently to herself before bringing the stick back to her lips and inhaling. She was parked right at the edge of Sweetwater river, Ironically, this place had brought her so much peace. Despite the bad that had happened here, she had never been bothered. And with nights like these: the air humid and everything was murky, no one would really came being nosy. They didn't want to go through the tangled damp earth. Besides, no one wanted to bother anyone minding their own business out here; people who dared thought it was safe to just hang out at Sweetwater these days was surely crazy.

And it was what was on the other side. That's what kept her coming back and hopeful.

Dinner had been cooked and no doubt her dad was high and knocked out early, ready to get up to go to work the next day. And she should really be in bed getting sleep so that she woke up on time for school. But doing this was the only thing that got her to sleep anymore. There was a familiar feeling of floating that surrounded her. And her lungs were light and heavy at the same time. Curious and focused eyes watched as the smoke started to thin out around her. She turned the car on and let the AC fill it before her body got a chance to sweat.

_  
  
_It was a hot night. The summer was approaching quickly, at least that's what the heat told them, april brought nothing but welcoming warm rain. _A_ nd maybe she was asking for whatever trouble  _migh _t__  come her way with her black tights and grey tank top. But she could handle it.

  
  
Aleah roused in her seat at engines approaching from the distance. She groaned internally and quickly put out her blunt. She scrambled to reach around for the air freshener under her seat. The sound of approaching motorcycles couldn't have been more unwelcoming and what was worse was the approaching lights. She lay motionless in her slightly reclined seat but craned her neck to see out of her side view mirror for anyone. She knew distinctly who the wannabe biker gang was, coming from this side of town? The North side? They had to have been coming from causing trouble. Approaching lights made her heart beat a little faster with increasing.

   **Fuck**   **.** she thought.  **Fuck me and my stupid way of thinking.** She thought she had jinxed herself with her previous optimistic inside statement. She made another swift move to grab the thick kitchen knife from her home that was also under her seat. She waited with bated breath as she heard the sounds of boots make contact with the wet, dewy earth. The figure approached slowly, cautiously peering down before knocking a few times on her window.

  
  
Looking up, Aleah almost gave a sigh of relief as she saw herself looking at dog tags and a leather jacket decorated with water droplets from the rain. Almost. He wasn't a cop or a Ghoulie, that's where the relief came from. ''Oh.'' she rolled down the window a bit in realization and peered up through the crack at Sweet Pea. if she had been sober she probably would have been more shocked at his height from this distance. Yeah, he was tall. But every time he stepped into a room, everyone who apparently forgot was reminded again. He either made his presence known by the smell of cigarette (Or blunt) smoke or his laughter that resembled thunder rumbling through heavy rain clouds accompanied by the sounds of his heavy footsteps.

  
  
''What do you want?'' she was hardfaced and her knife under her leg just in case.

  
''Oh shit, It that you, Hooters?'' Sweet Pea seemed a little more jovial than usual. He wore a lazy smile and his eyes matched her lidded ones. He bent down to her eye level his dark hair damp, nearly ruining his greaser like hairstyle he sported, and his eyes were even redder than hers. ''You've been blowing trees.'' She stated as she opened the door slowly, giving him room to back up which he did so with two easy steps. ''And you're operating a motorcycle. Very smart, Polyphemus.'' She said. Sweet Pea rolled his eyes and nodded at the few stragglers that were a ways behind, a silent way of telling them to go on without him.

 ''What the hell are you doing out at Sweetwater river this time of night?'' he charged, looking down at her small frame. Even smaller now that he was up close to her, he realized that she was exactly Toni's height, just slimmer. She didn't dress this casually in school. Her figure was sort of attractive.  _She_ was sort of attractive. Or maybe that was the bud making him think like that. But still he let his eyes ghost over her. She was dry, she hadn't been in the rain at all. She still wore her make-up from the day and her hair was still pin straight, just pulled to the side. Her tank top sagged a little low.

  
  
''Same as you, apparently.'' She said waving the air playfully to indicate the obvious. When he didn't say anything right away, she pointed it out. ''Your eyes are bloodshot and you reek of the ganja, get it together, Grawp.'' At the nickname, Pea wrinkled his nose. ''That's not my name.'' He growled softly. ''And it's dangerous out here at night.''

  
  
Aleah laughed, her previous activities making it easier for her to get amused. She looked up at him through heavily lidded eyes. ''What do you care? This isn't even your turf. And yeah. North side Norma told me your name. What was it.. Sour puss! Right?''

  
  
Sweet pea fought back a smile. ''That was actually kind of funny, Hooters.'' All jokes were off the table as Aleah glanced down at herself and crossed her arms with a hiss. ''That's not  _my_ name. Get out of here, Kronos, before I show you how an owl attacks a snake.'' She was seething, Only Toni had spoken to him as boldly as that. But only Toni had honored the promise ever. To him anyways. If Toni said 'Shut your mouth before I shut it for you.' She meant that. If she warned Pea one times too many before throwing a fist to his gut, she'd do that, too. Sweet Pea had seen Aleah fight at school, Though. He'd even seen her resist security detainment when their school was still open. But he didn't back down.

 ''It's Aleah, right?'' He said, feeling himself calm down a little. Thank god for drugs. He didn't know why he was acting like he didn't know who she was in depth yet he instinctively smirked when he saw Aleah relax a little bit, too. The moon and streetlights were enough to see her with. It shone brightly and reflected off of the water.

  
  
''Yes. And you're Sweet Pea.'' She said with confidence. Betty really had brought him up. ''I have you in History this year.'' She pointed out. ''You don't talk to me in  _there_ , either.''

  
''You know I can't just leave you here, Bad shit happens. More bad things happen on the North side than on the South side.'' She cocked him an annoyed eyebrow. ''Yeah. I know that. I can handle it.'' She was pretty sure if danger come she'd be able to at least run it down with her car. Sweet Pea made no indication that he was leaving, that made Aleah groan lowly. Why now? Of all nights, this had to be the one where someone wanted to do something other than mind their own business.

  
''You wanna match?'' the question rang on her ears and she looked up at him almost in disbelief and proceeded to ask him if she heard right. ''Don't you have some North side party to crash?'' not wanting to believe her ears Sweet Pea didn't laugh, instead he rocked back on his heels and looked up at the sky. ''You ain't doing anything, I ain't doing anything.'' whatever. ''I'm already loaded enough but sure dude. Whatever.'' She said opening her car door again. ''Think of it as an IOU.'' Sweet Pea opened her car door after she unlocked it for him and hopped in without hesitance. His dark eyes found the knife on the seat at once. ''Oh. So it's that kind of party, is it?'' he picked the knife off the seat and chuckled. ''Sorry. That black hood asshole from last year made me more wary.'' she tried explaining. But was afraid she looked stupid in front of him. ''You got something I can roll on?'' he called to her as he started to look around her car, it was like he had ignored her.

Aleah sat herself in the car and closed the door, she swiftly reached behind his seat and handed him a spare sketchbook she had on there, green streaks from when she had scraped off stray bud crumbs. ''Why is everyone overwhelming me with such positive attention right now?'' she pressed.

  
''First Princess Diana and Holden. Now, you want to match.'' Sweet Pea grunted in acknowledgement as he focused on what he was doing, Aleah watched as his large hands worked to gut the rillo, like everything he did this was not so gently. He hardly did anything gently. The boy made eating look like an angry sport. He roughly pulled apart the pliant paper, adding the shavings to her purple ashtray that sat on the console. ''Stranger things have happened. Cheryl fucking Blossom is a South Side Serpent.''

 She didn't care about any of that. She didn't know a whole lot of shit about the Serpents other than what other people said about them. She didn't listen to the stereotypes. But yes, no one had seen that one coming. ''I've never seen you exclusively hang out with anyone who didn't wear a serpent jacket. I was expecting you to stick your forked tongue at me and hiss. Sweet Pea turned to her to flick his tongue out lazily before bringing the brown paper to his lips to lick it sealed. She pulled out her own flavored rillo and began to copy his movements. ''Cool if I spark this now?'' she complied with a nod and watched from the corner of her eye as he pulled out a white zippo lighter, the golden outline of brass knuckles as the picture that decorated it.

  
  
The strong smell of the smoke filled her car once again. And she reached forward to turn her AC off. A hotbox.

  
  
''This IOU you speak of.'' she started and smiled as he handed her the blunt she dusted her hands off and was careful of the contents in her lap. The blunt he rolled was a little fatter than what she was used to. Sweet Pea spoke as she brought it to her lips to inhale. ''My tires. You fucked up my tires once.'' Aleah laughing, causing her to blow smoke out of her nose so that she wouldn't choke. She remembered. She remembered the younger male serpents cornering her car on her way to school. She had to slow down to make sure she didn't hit one of them. And what for? Because the were bored. And as usual, one of the testosterone driven troglodytes got a little bit too close and the sound of metal had filled her ears. A few nasty exchanges had her make a promise that she wanted to live up to. So she remembers going to Sweet Pea's bike specifically before school ended for that day. ''To be fair, you and your Serpents were riding too close and being dicks. You scratched up my car.''

  
  
''You sound like a Ghoulie.'' Aleah Blew smoke in his face. ''Take that back!'' she demanded, handing him back his blunt and nearly burning him. Sweet pea leaned into her to inhale the smoke, he didn't need to move to reach the it, his arms were long enough. Little freak had a long term mean streak it looked like. ''I'm just saying, you're with your car than you are with any other human. Like them.''

  
  
''Are you saying that you've been watching me or something? That's fucking creepy, that sounds about right, Hercules.'' It was teasing. Sweet Pea glanced over and took the stick between his lips. She was met by silence. This was probably the most they'd ever said to each other. She didn't really speak to him much. The only time they had interaction was when she spent all that time making sure Fangs didn't fail the semester by tutoring him per their teachers request. The South Side sidewinder was kind of cute. With his dark locs and even darker, power hungry eyes that were slightly almond shaped. But the guy was in real need of Vicodin, or Valium. Something. He had muscles for days, muscles and anger issues were a bad combination. She'd known that from visual experience. She'd seen him throw down more times than she could count.

Pea coughed a bit, stirring up the smoke around them. If possible, she felt herself being lifted even higher. Her mind was kind of reeling. This was certainly knew. She didn't really smoke with others. Let alone a serpent. But the company was kind of nice. Even if it was  _him_. It wasn't like she hated him or anything, she barely knew him. ''What, freak?'' Sweet Pea was now blowing smoke in her face and she blinked. Had she been staring at him? Oh goodness. She hadn't meant to do that. She kind of just zoned out.

  
  
''Nothing.'' she had snapped and sat back in her seat. After they had gone another round of passing, she put her own blunt to her lips and lit it. Sweet Pea's eyes turned towards the sudden light. It illuminated her face. Long eyelashes and that lavender blue jewel in the middle of her forehead. And her dainty, manicured hands carefully held her lighter. ''That's a cute little lighter, Hoots.'' he said referring to the Hello Kitty Bic she had chosen to use. She was grateful that he couldn't see her darkening face.

 ''Oh  _please_.'' She growled. Sweet Pea watched Aleah inhale and blow out the thick smoke as if she'd been doing it her whole life. Her chest puffing and rising easily he couldn't stop himself from looking. She'd probably try to shove that knife into his socket if she caught him now. She didn't cough or catch her breath to speak, ''If you call me Hoots, or Hooters or any other derogatory names that refer to my breast I'll cut your forked slimy serpent tongue out.'' Smoke came out of her mouth as she said this, she looked like a little dragon she slowly turned to leaned in to him to glare into his eyes and make her threat seem much more frightening. ''Got it?'' And for a second he had a pained look on his face that convinced her that the thought of her actually committing the act disturbed him.

  
  
The sudden smoke being blown in her face and the sound of him coughing debunked that. ''Fine. Minnie mouse.'' 

''Okay, Groot. That one is a bit better. And less perverse.'' She conceded and offered him her blunt, which he took. ''You know, people think we have beef.'' Pea wanted to point out how odd yet cool it was that after years of smoking the weed she sold, they were finally smoking together like two acquaintances. He had it made up in his mind that the south should stick together.. For one he didn't really know how to put that into words and for two, he kind of got lost looking at her face. It wasn't his first time admiring her features, he was a guy after all. He would often look over at her in class when they were going to South side high together. She sat in the back so it was kind of hard to steal a glance at her unless she was looking down.

 Was it a crush? Maybe. Shit. The only real time he had hung around her was when she tutored Fangs. Him not wanting to fail that class sought out a tutor and  **bam**  , their math teacher had set him up with Aleah. And she would come to Fangs's trailer and smoke him out before they would go over her notes. Pea was usually apart of or walked in during the sesh. But this was the first time they had smoked alone. Or had been in the same space alone ever. They had never even sat in detention together. But here they were sitting like they were friends. She was looking forward when she suddenly laughed. ''I don't have beef with you.'' her laugh was kind of cute, airy. Easy. ''it's not your fault you're annoying.''

  
  
''What?'' Aleah snapped, mimicking how he had asked her not that much earlier. Sweet Pea didn't know how to respond or what to say to her. So he inhaled again and let the burning feeling settle in his chest before turning to her with a small smile and blowing smoke in her face again. This time a bit more slowly.

  
  
  
''That's it. I'm slashing another tire.''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, This story in going to take a few surprising turns that even I was surprised I came up with. I'm not really going to give hints about what some of the twists might be, but I'll let you guys figure it out.


	6. 5-Stalker Vibes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okkay. The story is pretty much done being all over the place. It'll soon solidify itself, I promise!! Haha.

Jughead found Aleah standing next to her locker that next morning before first period. was right, she did sport some expensive looking piece. He didn’t notice it until Betty had pointed it out, her style. She dressed down like an model looking like she just walked out of a shoot with Marilyn Manson, with purple converse shoes that both humbled and complimented her outfit. ‘’Uh.’’ Jughead didn’t know how to greet her, he couldn’t remember the last time someone intimidated him, so he just swallowed and said. 

 

‘’Hey.’’ 

 

She looked at him once, then did a swift double take and closed her locker after fishing out what she needed. ‘’Hello.’’ she returned the greeting softly to him. ‘’I know about our dads?’’ Aleah’s mouth was still a bit open when he blurted that out, giving her no chance at all to continue talking. Well now she didn’t have to ask what he wanted. She gave him a solid head nod, her face held no surprise. 

‘’And?’’ she had shifted a little from the first time they met. She was able to look at him with braver eyes now, ones that were decorated with dark purple eye shadow that made her brown irises pop. Contrast to how awkward and to herself she had been when they first sat in the news room together the previous day.

‘’Look. It happened a long time ago and-’’ He didn’t finish. He was cut of by Aleah shooting him a sardonic, uninterested smile and held up her hand. ‘’You know they used to say back at home that if the power went out, take a trip to the Northside of Riverdale. 'Everyone there is like a walking cliche of a character.' '' She slung her bag gracefully with a free hand and flipped her hair out of her face, much like Cheryl might have done. ‘’Look, your dad carved  _mine_  up in a knife fight, not me.’’ She offered. ‘’I don’t know much about it. Other than you and your dad’s names. I stay away from that shit if I can help it. I don’t care.’’ it didn’t come off as rude. Not as rude as she probably could have been.

‘’You mean you stay away from the Serpents?’’ the question made Aleah’s nose flare up in irritation. ‘’For the most part.’’ she replied after some time, her face unreadable to him. ‘’I was coming over here to apologize to you.’’ Jughead groaned out at her, all this did was grant him another apologetic expression. ‘’For what? It happened thirteen years ago before I even knew what the hell a Southside Serpent was. Get over yourself, Corleone Junior.’’ 

her comebacks were swift. He liked that. He smiled once in approval. ‘’You know I’ve used a Godfather reference around some of the other Serpents and they didn’t get it.’’ he told her with a laugh, Aleah was confused for a second, she smiled back hesitantly and straightened her jacket ‘’Classics always go over the head of the weaker generation.’’ she sneered playfully and moved around him. ‘’Same time today. At lunch.’’ Jughead called to her before she got lost in the crowd. He could only see the top of her split dyed head. Charcoal black and a blur of purple. ~~~~

‘’So?’’ Veronica was walking Betty to her first class, their arms linked together. ‘’ How’s your little fixer upper coming along?’’ She was the only one who hadn’t really teased Betty about wanting to be friends with Aleah. Betty wished that she would show the support as least some of the serpents were giving her. Sure, Toni and Fangs teased her a little bit still, they showed a little support. Betty smiled down at her friend and nodded happily. ‘’I think I’m getting through to her. We finally exchanged numbers.’’ She explained. ‘’I can’t convince her to come to your party.’’ She admitted with a defeated look on her face. ‘’Thought You, her and Cheryl could at least talk about fashion.’’ Vee raised her brows and her painted lips pulled themselves into a half smile. ‘’Yes. She is very fashion forward. I want to know where she got those fishnets. They don’t have a single rip in them.’’ ~~

Jughead was the first one out of his seat when she break bell rang. He had picked up a burger from Pop’s for lunch. So he didn’t need to waste his time in line on what was barely edible. He grabbed his notes and laptop out of his locker before heading through the swarm of bodies towards the Art room. Aleah was already there. Jughead knocked on the door once before opening it, letting himself in. Aleah peered disinterestedly at Jughead from over her shoulder. A smudge mark on her chin, a black splotch close to her mouth. ‘’I didn’t disturb you did I?’’ he asked letting himself in further, he felt silly. The idea of him being cautious as not to set her off. He was the god damned Serpent King for crying out loud! Why was he treading lightly with her?

‘’No.’’ her reply was soft and she turned back to what she was doing. ‘’I was on my way.’’ She called without looking back, Jughead took advantage of her being a bit calmed down to inch closer. ‘’What are you working on?’’

Aleah paused slightly without speaking first. Bit by bit, she started to move. She gazed at Jughead through mascara garbed lashes and moved aside fully to give him view. Jughead leaned over the table, he glanced down at the piece once before looking at her. ‘’You did this?’’ He looked from Aleah’s proud face down to the large paper. The outlines perfect, not a curve out of place and the flagpole wasn’t where it should have been. ‘’Blue and Gold should really pay more attention to the art department.’’ Aleah coolly replied. Her heart had been pounding away at her chest since he’d knocked on the door. No one really came in here when she was in here alone. She loved her classmates of art block, but her personal projects gave her . She soon found herself playing with the ends of her hair nervously as she watched him practically drool over the artwork. ‘’This is our school. And there are students walking in front of it.’’ Jughead stopped himself from picking the picture up, not wanting to smudge it or anger her.

‘’Very observant.’’ Aleah said pushing him gently away from it. ‘’Your drool will ruin the lines.’’ Jughead chuckled at her joke before leaning over again. ‘’It’s pencil, charcoal and and black ink I make myself. If you were wondering.’’ Jughead smirked and pointed down at the flawless picture. ‘’I guess I know now where all the smudges went.’’ He then looked back at her faced and raised her eyebrows once. For a second it didn’t look like Aleah was going to laugh, then her eyes screwed shut, giving Jughead a better look at the eyeshadow on her lids, and giggled.’’ The sound filled up half the room. ‘’Good one. I’ll give you that.’’ She said picking up her bag. She Carefully used both of her tiny hands to pick up the paper and carry it to lay on a shelf in the back of the room.

‘’They’re going to frame that and put it near the main entrance of the school.’’ she told him. She kind of just spit it out to him. Jughead noticed that she resembled a happy child that had won honor roll with her hands folded in front of her and her eyes warm as she stared at the other black, grey and white that hung around the room. ‘’Mr.Frau likes my art.’’ she started to tell him. ‘’There wasn’t much room for teaching art back at South Side. No one really appreciated it.’’ she didn’t speak again after she closed her mouth. Jughead stood beside her for a few minute, looking at some of the pieces around the room. Some of them featured animals like a screeching face of a Lion-tailed Macaque. Jughead let his eyes travel Aleah’s soft features, she was still looking up at the walls when Jughead licked his thumb, he nomally didn’t care about these things but he could see his father doing it to Jellybean, it was natural to him to want to cater to her child like presence. ‘’Hey!’’ Aleah was jerking away from him, surprise on her face as she looked at Jughead’s thumb, which was still in the air. She groaned lightly as she wiped at the now wet spot with a puckered mouth. Only now had Jughead considered that maybe he had over stepped a boundary.

  
‘’Hey I was looking for-’’ Jughead and Aleah both turned to face Betty who was now standing in the doorway of the art room, her face had gone from peppy to concerned as she looked between the two. ‘’Uh- Is everything Ok?’’ She let herself in, hands folded in front of her perfectly ironed peach colored skirt. ‘’Scooby Doofus was just looking at some of my art.’’ Aleah innocently defended while gathering up her things. ‘’It seems that we’ve spent a lot of time bullshitting. Shall we?’’ she didn’t spare Jughead a second glance as she pushed past him and followed Betty out.~~~

Jughead didn’t waste anymore time as they were limited to about 15 minutes. Betty had offered Aleah a tea, which she graciously took along with a seat next to the blonde. She looked sideways at the cup, then Betty, making a mental note to be a little kinder to her. For whatever reason, Betty wanted to get to know her. To just be nice. So what were the consequences of letting her? Hell, she had done several things out of her comfort zone in the past 72 hours. Including smoking with Sweet Pea at the edge of Sweetwater river.

‘’Do you remember when Mr.Phillips was arrested?’’ The impulsive way in which Jughead had asked this visually surprised both Aleah  _And_ Betty. Both of their eyes widened and narrowed in curiosity, however Aleah quickly regained her stoical blank face and sat back.

‘’Of course I do.’’ her face smoothed as she recounted, tilting her head and blinking her eyes slowly as she slipped into thought. She didn’t understand- nor cared to question the relevancy of it, they both went to SouthSide together, they both had a classes with that teacher, why wouldn’t he want to get her statement?

‘’Jughead,’’ Betty’s face was still twisted in a slight cringe. ‘’What does this have to do with Riverdale?’’ 

‘’No.’’ Aleah cut her off quickly and crossed one fishnet attired leg daintily over the other. ‘’It’s okay. I mean, we didn’t talk much at our other school at all. So conversations like this were kind of swept under the rug y’know? Unless you were in the know.’’ Jughead nodded with a smug look directed at Betty. Aleah ignored the exchange. It came to mind where she had been when the news that the Sugar man, A.K.A the seemingly harmless English teacher at their school had been arrested. She had been picking up for her dad at the Ghoulie’s usual hangout, a place she hated going by herself. Some of the younger Ghouls expressed how butthurt they were. How vengeful they were. How sorry the narc would be.

 Aleah distractedly pulled the crust off of a sandwich and wet her lips before continuing, looking up to stare directly into Jughead’s eyes. ‘’It’s funny you should ask me about that.’’ She began. A small smile played at the corners of her lips. Half malice, half conceit. ‘’It was the shock of the entire year, next to Kelly Mullins getting pregnant, which really didn’t shock anyone. The Ghoulies were beyond pissed, They knew for  _sure_ someone had to have narcked.’’ She tried, and succeeded to look really casual while saying this. She waited for her own shock value and thus kept herself from looking at Betty.

Jughead wrote all this down in his notebook, but he, too was keeping himself from confirming the obvious by looking at Betty, who was surely going Pale. Aleah, and the rest of their side of the U.S already knew who The Black Hood was. So surely Aleah must have known that either Betty or Jughead knew who had given up Mr.Phillips. But did Aleah know that she was sitting in the room with the snitch herself? The smaller girl clicked her tongue to break silence and relaxed herself. ‘’Malachai said if they ever found out who did it, They were beyond dead. Made that vow after Mr.Phillips was shot. They’re still pretty mad.’’ Jughead swallowed hard and closed his book. So she knew more about the Ghoulies than she cared to let on. The Who, What, when, where and Why that was Aleah Owle still remained murky for him. But he couldn’t find any more words on this subject. So finally, he looked over at Betty who of course, looked absolutely shaken. During this pregnant pause, Aleah uncrossed her legs to reach forward like a cat for her tea and took a long sip. ‘’Mm!’’ she turned to a pale Betty with happy, lit up eyes. Betty caught herself and tried to snap out of it.

‘’What is this? It’s good!’’

‘’Uh-Uh..’’ Betty stammered taken aback by the sudden shift in mood. ‘’Raspberry cupcake.’’ Aleah had a smile that was contagious. One Betty couldn’t help but return. But it dissolved when a question of her own popped into her head. ‘’Hey, Aleah?’’ she called carefully, waiting for the other girl to turn her full attention onto Betty. Aleah was already ahead of her. ‘’You’re getting ready to ask me how I know Malachai.’’ she guessed boredly and propped her feet up on a desk in front of her. ‘’You didn’t have to beat around the bush. But riddle me this, is that really a question you want me to answer?’’ she inquired bluntly, her eyebrows furrowed. Her brown eyes hardened. Just yesterday she couldn’t look Jughead in the eye, now she was staring them  _both_ down without blinking at all. Her entire energy felt different and expression on her face could only be described as  _done._

Shyness set aside. She looked ready for anything they had to throw her way. Her hair was pulled up today in a large bun. Curly stray tendrils framed either side of her round face. The jewel in the middle of her head glimmered and made her look like a little witch. Save for the other piercings on her face. 

‘’I was.’’ Jughead Finally reacted. ‘’But if there are specified details than you can forget it.’’ Aleah went hot with rage, her top lip slightly curling at this. She mustered up the most disgusted look she could and threw it Jughead’s way. Betty scoot backwards in her chair and looked after Jughead, worry, guilt and disappointment in her face. He just had to didn’t he? 

‘’That souped up rejected Twilight vampire wishes!’’ Aleah snarled while leaning forward to Jughead. ‘’What we do is strictly business. Anything else you hear is purely. Fucking. Fictional.’’ Both Jughead and Betty recoiled slightly like she’d thrown something like a wad of paper at them. to hear her say the word 'Fuck' was like watching a child curse for the first time. It was't fitting.

 ‘’You seemed to be a little defensive about it.’’ Jughead pressed, earning a warning glance from Betty. Aleah didn’t say anything for a few seconds and stood on her feet, gathering her things as she went. ‘’Things travel through the South and to the North fairly quickly do they not?’’ She mused while slinging her bag over her shoulder. ‘’The rumors you hear about me, and any Ghoulie doing anything other than swapping goods is exactly that. You nosy Serpents are always blowing things out of proportion.’’ She was out of the door before the bell rang she didn’t give another glance. The anger that surged through her was a familiar one commonly associated with what bringing up the Ghoulies did to her. ‘’Aleah! Wait!’’ There was a figure pushing through bodies to get to her.

  
‘’Boomerang Betty, at my service.’’ Aleah ribbed lightly as she spun around on one heel. She watched with tired eyes as Betty stopped to catch her breath in front of her, rather dramatically.

‘’Are you sure you won’t come to that party?’’ in the distance behind Betty, Jughead walked down to meet them, his face relaxed. Satisfied but still full of curiosity. Aleah exhaled through her nose. A bit appreciative at Betty’s persistence. She didn’t get invited out to many parties back when she went to South Side high. All of her parties were to be had in Greendale. But she wasn’t that big of a party person she just showed up with the bud and conversed with people she knew, often finding herself with a paper bowl of food locked in a room with the resident’s pet if they had one. Aleah then cast Betty a pitiful look as someone else approached down the hallway.

‘’Um, Betty. We’re on the committee for the athletes guild. Don’t be late.’’ she said. Of course Aleah knew who she way. From her Fendi shades to her Kylie Jenner lip kit dressed lips. Veronica, and all other Lodges were the Bane of the South Side. Veronica took a red painted nail and used it to pull her shades down a bit, she checked Aleah out and smirked a little. ‘’Am I interrupting a seance?’’ she joked. Betty forced out a laugh but frowned when neither Aleah nor Jughead returned the action. Both of their faces stone. The silence being too much for Veronica, who cleared her throat and extended her hand. ‘’Veronica Lodge. Best friend to Betty Cooper. Hope to see you at my party tomorrow.’’ Forcing her own little smile, Aleah took Veronica’s hand in hers and shook it. 

‘’Aleah Owle, Best at not giving a damn. I was just getting ready to tell your friend that I won’t be able to make it.’’ Veronica scoffed, her shoulder length raven colored hair swung sharply as she reeled back to look at Aleah’s face.

‘’And why not?’’ It took everything in Aleah not to roll her eyes and get in Veronica’s face. She hated being cornered, she hated having to explain herself. ‘’I actually kind of have a life? I can’t party. I have a job.’’ She reasoned. And her face went hot again when Veronica replied. ‘’Ew.’’ Aleah decided not to entertain the theatrics, instead turning on her heel again to escape the trio. Another reason why she hadn’t wanted to go in the first place. Hiram and Mayor Hermione Lodge.  ** _Look at me now, Mom._** she heard the echo go off in her head as she walked up the stairs to her next class. Her History class with Jughead. Who, had also slipped under the radar of the two chattering girls as they talked about what they were going to eat the next night.

‘’What’s the real reason you’re not going to Veronica’s party?’’ Jughead had walking close enough behind Aleah to smell her hair, warm like ginger and honey. He had mumbled lowly close to her ear. Making her jump just a little bit. ‘’You snakes like a chase.’’ She hissed at him. She was starting to get a little overwhelmed with so many interactions all before last block. ‘’I told you already, I have a job.’’ She explained with an irked tug of one of her tendrils. ‘’Why does anyone care if i go to some North sider’s party of not? I don’t know these kids! I agreed to be apart of your paper. Not your god damned sidekick!’’ several kids, Including Toni who was walking Sweet Pea to class and a curious Sweet Pea himself look over. Realizing her error, Aleah shamefully folded into herself and quickly pushed her way into the classroom, presumably to her usual spot in the back of the class.

‘’That didn’t sound too good.’’ Toni pointed out indifferently and peered inside of the classroom briefly. Jughead threw up his hands. ‘’We’re trying to be nothing but nice to her.’’ he ranted confusedly. He just didn’t get why she was so hostile, or how she had just flipped on a dime like that.

‘’I told you.’’ Toni said with a shrug. ‘’The girl has issues Anger issues, family issues. Issues.’’ Sweet Pea looked down at them, he had been debating on whether or not he wanted to go to class or ditch it. The pre-rolled treat in his front pocket begging him to choose the latter. The warning bell rang then, Toni cocked her head to the sound and sighed in dread as she parted ways with them to go to her next class. ‘’Hold on..’’ A large hand had came down on Jughead’s shoulder, pulling him backwards before he had a chance to enter class. Jughead looked up curiously at the larger boy.

‘’Are you trying to get at her? Owle?’’ He asked. He seemed uninterested. That’s what made it so hard to read the brooding serpent. His face was relaxed. He often looked relaxed. But he, too could flip on a dime in the blink of an eye. And the results were often very bad.

Jughead wasn’t sure he understood the question. ‘’What do you mean? Like get with her? No! She’s a little brat. I’m just doing this for Betty. Not that you give a shit about any of that.’’ Sweet Pea chuckled in a mocking way and moved his hand. ‘’I was just asking.’’ he grumbled. ‘’You’re going about her the wrong way.’’ He said trying to shed light on the situation. Jughead gave Sweet Pea a knowing look and placed his hands on his hips. ‘’Funny  _you_ should say that.’’ he retorted caustically, he frowned now. They were now a few minutes late to class, a few stragglers running in before them. ‘’I’ll get you two linked up. She talks to me.’’ He said confidently and moved around to let himself into class.   
  


The only way to escape the depression that came with the boredom of History, especially  _this_ close to the end of the school year was to fantasize about escaping the class. Aleah held her phone down in her lap and her simultaneously worked on her packet from English class. She learned early to appreciate the blessing that was  _ **DEAR**_  time (Drop everything and read). The option to either get out , which no one really did anymore, or work on homework from any class. It was just an extra points activities packet from this Semester's topic.

Jughead sat adjacent to Aleah. He looked between his assignment on  _Sir Gwain and The Green Knight_  and The clock above the whiteboard. The last two classes always went by the slowest. Painfully slow. The anxiety would build and people would look for something, anything to ease the pain. That was evident and clear on Aleah’s face. It seemed she couldn’t sit still. She briefly looked outside at the darkening clouds whilst resting her chin on her fist.

 

‘’Psst.’’ the sound tickles Jughead’s ear and he jerked but ignored it initially. ‘’Jones.’’ The voice was a little clearer now, Louder. Sweet Pea, who was also adjacent to Jughead, but behind him. Was crouched over his desk towards Jughead, trying to be low without being too suspicious looking. Something he had since perfected being at South side High, it was easier now even with his atlas like stature.

  
**  
‘ _What_ _’_** Jughead Mouthed back from under his arm. He kept an eye out for the teacher or anyone being nosy. In Sweet Pea’s large hand was a wad of thick manila construction paper he jerked his head towards the girl near the window and leered deviously.

_**‘Lean back’**  _he mouthed back. without questioning it further,Jughead leaned back, acting like he was stretching. Sweet Pea flicked his wrist. If his goal was to cast the wad of paper so that it hit Aleah in the head, It worked. If the bonus points were agitating her, well he won that too. The wad hit her in the side of the head with a faintly audible  _smack_ before landing behind her foot. Jughead watched  Aleah’s knuckle bones move as she gripped her pencil. She took a deep inhale and shot Jughead a vexed glower, however spirit of inquiry must have gotten the best of her because she stretched backwards to grab the wad of paper, putting it in her bag as she came up.

Out of Jughead’s altered peripheral vision, Sweet Pea was wearing a proud shit eating grin. ~~~

‘’What the hell is this?’’ Aleah was leaned up against Jughead’s locker, the now un-wadded paper in her hand.

 

  ‘’Really? This is so middle school.’’ she mocked. She crumbled the note in her hand, the first not so graceful thing Jughead had seen her do. Her palms seemed to strain as she crushed the thick paper. She quickly tried to blow off her embarrassment. ‘’Jughead Jones smokes  _weed_ now. Since when?’’ She breathed with a soft snicker. Jughead opened his hands in defense and pulled his bottom lip between his teeth as he searched his mind for the lie that he so desperately needed. But he couldn’t find one. ‘’Since now, I guess. I was thinking we could hang out.’’ his honesty made her face soften a bit. ‘’Hmm’’ She hummed thoughtfully and moved out of his way, allowing him to get to his locker.  

‘’Besides.’’ he orated while opening his locker. ‘’Sweet Pea wrote that note and threw it at you. I guess he wanted in.’’ Aleah’s eyes narrowed at Jughead’s back like a cat’s. ‘’I see.’’ she murmured to herself and spun herself to lean against the locker next to him. ‘’Okay, Jughead.’’ she relented with a small smile. She started to fish inside of her bag, things clinging and being knocked around as she hunted.. Finally, she pulled out a dark purple sharpie.

‘’Arm.’’ she demanded impassively. Jughead headed then proceeded to watch Aleah roll up his sleeve to write her digits on his forearm.

‘’I’ll see you after school then. Don’t make me regret it.’’ Her doe eyes watched his face with patience as she waited for him to answer her. He nodded back and slung his bag back around his shoulder. ''And Jones.'' She stressed her words, speaking with her hands as she did. ''Next time, pull a girl aside and use your inside voice. you can relay that message to the Caveman for me.''

‘’Yeah. I’ll hit you up.’’ he told her willfully before they separate ways with that being surprisingly easier than Jughead had expected. He didn't know what he had expected actually, He expected her to throw her head back and laugh a witchy laugh or something, flash some vampire fangs at him as a way to express her disapproval. But no, That had been easy. ~~~

‘’My ears don’t deceive me, Right?’’ Veronica, Betty and Archie all side by side marched down the hallways towards Jughead. He gave the trio a quizzical look. ‘’Uh- hey guys, what’s up?’’ He asked casually. Trying to be innocent. Archie shrugged. ‘’You commin’ to Pop’s with us or what?’’ he asked. It was routine, of course. Betty cocked an eyebrow at Jughead’s growing hesitance. Lying wasn’t really his forte. And he was kind of bad at it, so he’d been told. And he guessed that Veronica had already heard anyways. She was staring at him like he had just stepped on her expensive suede heel.

‘’I’m hanging out with Sweet Pea later after school.’’ he began slowly, not sure why he was trying to ease them into the whole truth, he should have just came out with it. That would have prevented the alarming expression on Archie’s face. He bent low into their circle so no one would over hear. ‘’Serpent stuff, Jug?’’ he inquired seriously. Jughead reeled back and shook his head. ‘’Not today, Bud. Just um..We uh- we're taking time out to be normal teenagers.’’ why was it so hard? He looked at Betty and suddenly felt his turn. How would she take it? She wouldn’t think he was doing anything to get intimately close to Aleah right? It was what he said, they were literally just going to be teens.

**You’re not even with her!** ****

****  
**  
**He screamed inside of his head. He was protecting feelings he wasn't even sure she had anymore. He wasn't sure _he_ had.

  
‘’We’re hanging out with Aleah.’’ He felt like he had just confessed a sin to a father. The trio, as Jughead expected, wore identical shocked expressions. He was quickly bombarded with the ‘whys’ and ‘how’d that happens.’ and Jughead didn’t feel bad not wanting to explain himself to them. Why not? That was the answer. “I’ll see you guys later.’’ He dismissed himself and swerved around them without making unnecessary eye contact. He was sure that they were judging him in one way or another. But it wasn’t like they had some tracker on him, or even that he owed them an explanation to anything. He simply just could, But that thought process meant he had to jet before Betty had time to question it.~~

‘’I’m home.’’ Aleah routinely drawled but paused in the doorway when she was met with silence. She liked coming home to silence. Calm air. Mutual energy. The only light coming from the light in the hallway. She stepped in further, happy to realize that there was no one in the apartment. Her dad must have been out doing night shift at his office. Perfect. That way she didn’t have to sweet talk him into letting her out, explain where she was going or who she was going with. Her dad wasn’t the type to really pry in her life or hover. As long as she was making good grades, wasn’t sneaking in boys and didn’t come pregnant. She was safe and he didn’t really give a shit what she did and where she went.

She drew closer to her bedroom with a roll of her shoulders and cut on the light. Her room. Her other safe place aside from her precious car. She contentedly started to shed her layers. Including trading her grey jacket and high waist shorts for a striped long sleeve crop top and black joggers.

The plan had been to meet near South Side High School, where she would pick them up. The school was now a barren construction site. The sign and had been torn down and the front was still boarded up. It had already been a prison. Now they were just making it a prison with more enforced rules. It was weird, she didn't actually mind South Side high. she didn't have many friends at South Side, but people talked to her, whether out of fear or because they really wanted to was debatable. but at the same time she fit in here, faded against the backdrop like the other misfits. and now it was gone. like all good things in her life ended up. Gone.

‘’Makes you wanna cry doesn’t it?’’ Aleah stood with her back away from the entrance, so she didn’t see Sweet Pea and Jughead approaching from behind. Jughead had found her in a heroine like stance with her legs apart and her hands placed on her hips. Almost as if she was gazing at the building with some dewy eyed memories forming in her head. She twisted her upper torso to face them. Her eyes bored and mouth set in a line. 

‘’Hey.’’ She greeted and started to walk down towards them.  **Toni and Cheryl were right**. Jughead thought as he watched her. She  _really was_  the Gothic girl next door. With her studded ears and feline like gait. Her eyeliner perfectly symmetrical. Contrast to how awkwardly she had struggled to crumple a mere piece of paper, she was now almost gliding like a seductive vampire right out of  _Underworld._

‘’You’re awfully small to be doing what you do, especially alone.’’ Sweet Pea commented playfully. She must have not found it amusing, her mouth twisted like she had sampled something foul and she rolled her eyes. ‘’Remember how there were Cheerleaders at South Side High?’’ she tittered making her face appear child-like, letting a pause hang in the air for a second before throwing her hands up. ‘’Me neither!’’ In a weird way, Jughead could Sweet Pea and Aleah together. The rings in her ears balanced out the rings Sweet Pea’s hands. They were both unpredictable and hotheaded. And both mysterious in their own ways. She looked like a tiny doll standing next to him, much like Toni does on any given day. ‘’I’m surprised you’re not being sidekick to Miss Pretty in Pink.’’ Aleah said to Sweet Pea in reference to Toni. Sweet Pea looked up at the school with a somber expression and drew in a deep breath.

 ‘’Yeah well, she’s been preoccupied with her gal recently. So our trio is kind of a duo.’’ He mentioned Fangs and then smiled. ‘’Who’s been hanging with the Keller kid lately and leaving me uno.’’ Jughead sucked in ait between his teeth. ‘’What, Jones? It ain't like we really hang out.’’ Jughead rolled his eyes at the taller serpent. Aleah turned her gaze upon him then. ‘’And what about you? Mystery inc isn’t missing it’s Dinkley?’’ she questioned, inclining her head to look up at him. There wasn’t anything mean spirited about the way she asked. It was just a question. Jughead jammed his hands into his jacket pockets and sniffed the air. ‘’Probably. But I told them I had plans.’’ he explained. Sweet Pea and Aleah exchanged looks once and turned to head to her car. ‘’Cool.’’ She called without turning around. ‘’Your chariot awaits you, ladies.’’ She jeered as she went around to unlock her car door.

‘’They don’t make these anymore.’’ Jughead told her. She turned to him, her eyebrows were raised impassively and her lips were slightly puckered. ‘’Go figure.’’ She replied and unlocked the other doors for them.

‘’Come on, Man.’’ Sweet Pea had been a few steps behind the duo, he had called out when Jughead neared closer to the front passenger seat. ‘’Don’t be a baby, Pea.’’ Jughead moaned. Sweet Pea scoffed and leaned against the car with one arm. ‘’Dude, I need way more legroom than you. I don’t do cars as it is.’’ Jughead wordlessly concured by moving to get in behind Aleah. ‘’Are you two done with your temper tantrums?’’ she asked and buckled her seatbelt. ‘’You should really let me drive your car.’’ Sweet pea playfully suggested to her as he got in. Aleah threw her head back dramatically and let out a shrill laugh. ‘’In your dreams when I’m dead. In that order.’’ She growled.

‘’I can’t believe this.’’ She muttered to herself before flicking her risk and making the car roar to life.

‘’I’m cruising with serpents.’’~~  
  


````Sweet Pea frowned to himself as she pushed the seat back. Aleah seemed to rack up joy in hearing him struggle.. ‘’It’s still small in here.’’ He pouted. Aleah, who hadn’t taken her eyes off of the road, laughed a little. ‘’No, You’re  _big_ in here.’’ She commented. She was driving her car like she’d been doing so for years, easily taking turns and rarely letting her eyes leave the road in front of her. The ‘where to’ had been the back dirt lot under a tree at Picken’s park. Sweet Pea had suggested it. ‘’It’s one of my favorite smoking spots, but I can imagine the effect a bit better with a car. And with rain.’’ He had stated. Aleah had found a nice trail to drive her car down. Parking under the tree Sweet Pea had suggested.

  
  
‘’I can’t believe I’m cruising with a couple of serpents.’’ Aleah repeated while dripping onto her steering wheel and rocking back and forth for effect with her tone mimicking disbelief. ‘’Get used to it, doll.’’ Sweet pea replied smoothly like he was in some 1950s greaser film while adjusting the back on the seat so that it lay down a little flatter. ‘’Because once the serpents taking a shining to something, it’s a while before you’re off the hook. ‘’ Aleah giggled, actually giggled, like from the back of her throat. A genuine sound that made the top row of her teeth visible.

  
  
‘’Are you saying that I’m snake food?’’ She inquired just as playfully. The blatant flirting between the two people made Jughead feel like third wheel as she had hardly addressed him. That is until they parked. ‘’Do you still have the clipboard in here?’’ asked Sweet Pea, he craned his neck to look around. Aleah gave him a motherly scowl. ‘’It’s just paraphernalia if you keep it rolled.’’ She sang and reached behind her- brushing Jughead’s leg accidentally in the process. His heart had stopped, not at the unexpected contact, but he had scrambled to move his notebook off of his lap, he had been taking notes on their encounter in secret.

  
  
‘’Sorry.’’ She mumbled sheepishly. She reached into the pouch blindly and pulled out a beaten clipboard. She handed it to Sweet Pea and unbuckled her Seat belt as he did. She pulled her legs to her chest and boredly began to watch Sweet pea roll, her eyes stayed glued to him as he gut the rillo, the strong smell of peaches filling the air. ‘’So, Jughead Jones.’’ Aleah started lightly after turning to look at him. Her tone was playful yet she still managed to let her apathetic drawl leak into it. Jughead copied Sweet Pea and Aleah’s movements, unbuckling his seat belt and leaning forward. There was much space in between seats. Aleah was sitting in a way that made it easier to address both males without having to turn her head or body much.

‘’Is this your first time smoking weed? Be honest.’’ She asked while craning her neck to really look him in the face. And in a nerdy panic Jughead shoved his notebook into his bag as he lifted his shoulder quickly in a half shrug.

  
  
‘’Ok. So what I’ve never smoked weed.’’ He defended hard faced, causing Aleah to raise her hands in defense. ‘’Just curious.’’ She cooed calmly. ‘’Does anyone want to aux?’’ She said abruptly, pulling a cord from the middle console and holding it up. ‘’Gimme a second. I want dibs.’’ Sweet Pea responded from his seat. He was sealing.

  
  
‘’I ain't waiting for you to light that.’’ Aleah snapped and opened up her middle console. ‘’And here we are.’’ She held up her spectacle, a plumplish, brown cylindrical stick looking item. She placed it between her lips reached into the console to bring up her lighter. ‘’That’s cute.’’ Jughead teased lightly. Aleah ignored him for the most part, only really reacting when Sweet pea chuckled under his breath and she lit the stick, She inhaled deeply and closed her eyes to appreciate the blissful feeling. Then out of nowhere she turned and blew smoke into Jughead’s face. It was thick and cloudy, the smell hitting him.   
  
‘’What the-’’ the act took him by surprise. But he wasn’t as mad as he thought he should have been in fact, he was actually kind of expectant of it; it seemed like a very Aleah thing to do now that he thought about it. But it was the  _way_ she did it. She leaned over very close to him and blew into his face with lips parted in a way that made her look like she was harmlessly blowing him a kiss with her full umber colored lips. Either she had been planning that or she did it very often. He secretly hoped it was the latter. ‘’Very classy.’’ he taunted he taunted as he coughed lightly. Aleah didn’t really respond to him, She had glanced down at Sweet Pea and they laughed together, with Sweet Pea’s eyes lingering on Aleah’s mouth for a second or two. She then passed her blunt to the larger serpent.

‘’Relax Jones.’’ Sweet Pea chided from his seat, and Aleah turned to Jughead and smiled. ‘’He can’t yet. It’s not his turn.’’ she added. Clearly a stoner joke she threw his way. She reclined a seat a bit, forcing Jughead to move out of the way and towards the middle. ‘’Okay. Got it’’ Sweet Pea voiced his glee as he had pulled out his phone, cracked and broken in several places from throwing it, dropping it. Oh, and throwing it some more. ‘’Step into my time machine, kiddos.’’ he single handedly fumbled with the cord, there was a crackle of static as his phone connected. ‘’Who put the sound system in here?’’ Jughead asked curiously. Aleah waved her hand dismissively. ‘’ Some guy back home.’’ She replied distantly and turned down the air to hear the music clearer.. Sweet Pea held the blunt between his lips and inhaled while fiddling with his phone he grunted in contentedness as the sounds started to pick up through the car.

  
  
‘’ No !’’ Aleah was gasping with her eyes wide. ‘’You did not!’’ she was now sitting up to turn her full attention to Sweet Pea, who smiled triumphantly. ‘’I thought you’d be the type to appreciate  _Bone Thugs N Harmony_.’’ Aleah sighed happily and fell back in her seat, mouthing the words happily. ‘’My mom would want to marry you!’’ Aleah exclaimed as she bobbed her head. Sweet Pea watched her, his eyes ghosting over her figure like a hungry wolf. Jughead felt his chest get tighter and his throat go hot as the approaching, now evident and new bitterness fill him slowly, slowly like pouring liquid out of a pitcher into a glass. Except the liquid was filling the glass Very, very slow.

  
  
Jughead leaned closer to feel more included. He was basically wedged in between them. He could see both chests rising and falling from his peripheral vision.

  
‘’So..?’’ Jughead began, feeling like he wanted to be heard. It was really his wanting to hang out with Aleah. The fact that he was pretty much being treated as a spectator didn’t sit well with him and Sweet Pea was probably eating it up. ‘’You gonna pass that to me or what?’’ He mumbled impatiently. Both Sweet Pea and Aleah turned fully to Jughead when he said this The blunt being held a few inches from his nose. It was kind of nice to see Sweet Pea in a non hostile setting, not taking everyone’s money at the Wyrm by beating his way through pool. Not hanging out down at the quarry getting drunk on a school night with gross, cheap alcohol, and not roughing someone up with Fangs and the others behind a building. It was nice to see him interact with something small and cute other than Toni or a pencil for that matter. The fact that Pea himself was comfortably laid back, nodding his head to 90s hip hop music with one of his long legs stretched out and the other propped up on the seat while occasionally glancing at Aleah kind of seemed natural.  _Look_ natural.

  
  
It was like they had been friends for a long time. Jughead actually wouldn't put it past Sweet Pea to even have a story to tell about Aleah and himself being alone in this car. Had they done more than just smoke together?

‘’You can back out anytime, Jones.’’ Sweet Pea teased and looked expectantly down at Aleah, who said nothing but glared at Sweet Pea. ‘’Ease up.’’ She mumbled. Her redding eyes and relaxed state telling Jughead that she was already feeling the effects of the cannabis, her whole body relaxed and seemingly limp. Jughead nearly snatched the item from Sweet Pea’s hands. He looked at it for a while, his first time holding one. ‘’T-t-today, Junior!’’ Called Sweet Pea eagerly. Aleah watched him with equally eager eyes. ‘’Bro, you’re not a pussy or anything if you don’t smoke. No one really gives a shit.’’ she told him. Jughead ignored her and placed the stick between his lips, he inhaled deeply and almost instantly regretted it. His chest felt heavy and it felt like his Serpent initiation all over again, being punched and kicked all around his body. He choked first, then coughed wildly, the back of his throat felt like it was being attacked.   
  
A bottle of water was being shoved into his hands suddenly. ‘’Don’t die!’’ Aleah said. But she and Sweet Pea were laughing with each other. Laughing at his pain. Jughead felt his eyes water, and soon tears were flowing down his face gently, Aleah reached out to instinctively wipe them away. her thumbs gliding across his cheeks and her face was fully of concern.

  
  
‘’Holy shit.’’ he gasped as soon as his mouth was able to form words. His whole body felt like it was floating and a million little massagers were touching his skin at once. This was the most relaxed he’d ever been in his life, and it came from taking a few measly puffs off of this stick. Jughead took a huge swig of water and placed the blunt back into his mouth after giving the others a thumbs up. He felt a sting in his eyes as they watered some more. The feeling of  _being high_ wasn’t uncomfortable. Jughead quite liked it, his body a little limp and his movements seemed automatic as he passed the blunt back to Aleah. She took it from him gently, her fingers gently brushing against his. Even with the slight feel of cool air coming from the vents she was still warm.

 ‘’Did that hurt?’’ Jughead asked her. He was staring at the periwinkle jewel in the middle of her forehead. Aleah gave him a look and went to touch at the jewel with her finger, absentmindedly circling it .

‘’A little.’’ She admitted nonchalantly. ‘’Is there a word for that?’’ Asked Sweet Pea as he fished around in his pockets. ‘’It’s called a ‘  _Bindi ’_ you uncultured swine.’’ She sighed and brought the stick to her lips. Jughead watched as she sharply inhaled, her chest rapidly rising and stopped mid air for a few seconds as Aleah caught her breath and blew out the smoke.

  
  
She wanted to ask him about his arm, she knew that it’d been sliced up or something like that. But was it really an appropriate time to ask him? She looked away from him them, to pass the blunt to Sweet Pea. ‘’I’m down for anything you want to call me.’’ He was telling her. ‘’ Sweets, Pea,  _Daddy._ Whatever. But you will  _not_ put me in the same category as the pigs. Any pigs.’’ he said while taking it from her. He glanced over with a smile. ‘’I get it.’’ She muttered. ‘’I literally can’t stand cops.’’ She smiled as she watched him inhale then looked at Jughead to co-sign. ‘’Just as well, I consider Pigs to be actually cute.’’

Jughead laughed and leaned his head on the back of Aleah’s seat. He was so close to her he could smell her hair. It smelled like lemon, teas and mint. It was a bit overpowering, Jughead thanked his heightened senses for the fact that he was able to experience this. For a minute, all he could focus on was Aleah. How her skin wasn’t as nearly as flawless as he had thought. She had a few moles on her shoulders. And he could focus on each every one of her dark coils. they twisted haphazardly like neat, organized baby vines and split like a waterfall when the purple met the black. But her skin did look smooth. Slightly shiny from the light sheen of sweat she’d acquired from letting the car get warm, the smoke and whatever oil she used. Jughead thought it was something like baby oil or something. His eyes traveled down her covered legs to her bare feet. Her shoes in front of her on the floor. Flawless skin or not, She was attractive. Jughead inclined his head to peer at a tattoo Aleah had on her foot. A black and orange Witch’s hat with bells.

  
  
‘’Are you okay back there?’’ Aleah was teasing Jughead again, but lightly. Either she didn’t have the energy to take shots at him properly or she didn’t feel the need to but to put it plainly, she was high. She liked that she stayed sober during school hours just to get in her car and enjoy this she was looking at Jughead from between the bars on her seat, if they were all high, he might have thought the way she was looking back at him was odd.. She didn’t mind his presence much. She thought Sweet Pea was the more annoying of the two. But she was content. Hanging out with these two guys who may or may not be her friends. Smoking. She liked to think that they were here because she had some kind of weird magnetic energy that kept drawing everyone to her. Why else would they take an interest in her? This thought had Aleah smiling as another bop started to flow through the speakers of her car.

‘’I was admiring the tattoo on your foot.’’ Jughead admitted, becoming eager and attentive as Sweet Pea passed him the blunt, he too leaned over to peer. ‘’Fitting.’’ he commented snidely. Aleah looked down at her foot and smoothed a thumb over where the skin had been inked. ‘’You could say that.’’ She said agreeing with Sweet Pea’s remark. But she didn’t look offended at all.

‘’It's an inside joke.’’ She mused softly. The sound of now falling rain made Aleah’s ears perk and her head whipped around to look outside. ‘’About time.’’ she huffed to no one and watched the droplets outside of her window. In fact her mood seemed to pick up even more as the rain outside of the car became heavier, it beat on the roof of her car and water rain down her windshield making things artistically blurry outside, the grey skies made everything look like a noir mob film.

  
‘How did you two meet?’’ Jughead blurted as Sweet Pea reached behind to Jughead to pass. At the question, Sweet Pea’s brows furrowed, dark eyes finding Aleah’s face and he stared as he searched his brain to remember. Yeah, he remembered all right. It wasn’t in the glory space of his memories. Not to him anyways.

  
‘’It was actually the summer before Sophomore year.’’ Aleah’s voice surprised the two of them. Jughead was focused on inhaling without dying, but he was also focused on Aleah. As he blew out smoke, she gave a dive to breath it in with a sound of absolute delight. ‘’Ahh.’’ She sighed and leaned back. ‘’It’s better when I tell it, I think.’’ Sweet Pea interrupted Aleah. ‘’What is this?’’ she snorted and reached to take the blunt from Jughead, who was passing it and feeling even more lifted. ‘’There’s two sides to every story. But my side to any story will always be the more accurate version no matter who tells it.’’ she seemed so proud as she said this, the smug smile she wore confirmed that for the other two.

  
  
‘’We had all of Riverdale and my dad chose that crappy apartment complex.’’

She started and settled back into the seat as she commenced her story. She remembered that she was new to town. She had already left something bad. The South Side, and the South Side alone had described as ’  _T he Rich Man’s Greendale_ _._ ’ she had just bought her new car. Her dad had one of his old friends deliver it. Before he got back on jingle jangle. When unpacking in her new digs got boring and her dad got lazy, she had taken her car keys and head out into the foreign town on her own. With black shorts, upside printed cross leggings, her white combat boots and a purple flannel. Her hair had not yet been purple. The split instead being half ash blonde and half black. Anyone else who had laid eyes on her for the first time that day would have mentioned how her hair had not been straightened. It was in an odd, wavy curly frizzy style, which she made to look better by wearing a flower crown.   
  
  
‘’I thought you were from the Northside.’’ Sweet Pea told her, he didn’t apologize. ‘’I thought you were a jock.’’ She shot back before handing Sweet Pea the blunt. She knew Jughead wouldn’t want the long story short.

  
  
‘’This idiot and his friends were drunk one night, Fogarty looks at me. Asks me what my name is.’’ She wound her fingers as she spun the words, for effect. Sweet Pea's shameless smile no hint of fading. ‘’So I tell him. And  _This asshole_ _._ -’’ She jabbed a finger into one of Sweet’s veiny biceps. ‘’Encourages his other slimy friends to start hooting at me.’’ She reeled back like she couldn’t believe what she had just said. ‘’  _Hooting_ _._  Jughead.’’ Jughead glanced at Sweet Pea and hummed to get his attention.   
  
‘’Now Aleah, What was it you were saying about pigs?’’ he mused. Causing her to laugh. He liked that. That he had said something that she thought was genuinely funny. ‘’No one told you to stroll around the South Side with your tank top low cut like that. Even Fang’s was staring.’’ Aleah scoffed. ‘’Makes sense why he wasn’t able to focus when we studied together.’’ She suggested before getting back to her memory. ‘’As you might have heard. This guy and I weren’t friends at first.’’ Jughead had noted that early on. But what he wanted to know was how she went from barely knowing his name a week ago to allowing him to have his eyes glued to her like she was a cheeseburger just sitting on a pool table with a big  **SP**  on it. Maybe she didn’t notice. ‘’Fuck you, you were being a pervert.’’ She retorted coldly. But relaxed as soon as she had flared up. The three settled into a comfortable silence for a while. With rounds and occasional giggles being passed around. Jughead had remembered what Toni had said about how smoking pot affected Sweet Pea. It calmed him down a little.  _A little ._ He was relaxed. He seemed natural with them. Aleah seemed equally relaxed. Her bare feet propped up and her legs comfortably spread in her seat. Jughead dazedly watched Aleah’s chest rise and fall easily. He smoothly angled himself to lean against the side of her seat.

  
  
  
‘’Wait.’’ Aleah called while sitting up slightly, startled Jughead enough to jump back. He have the deepest mental sigh of relief as he realized she’d only done this because something had come to her attention as she remembered something that had apparently been on her mind. She rose and looked straight at Sweet Pea, bringing her legs down and turning her full body towards him, hand on her hip.

‘’Why the  _fuck_ would I call you daddy?’’~~~~~   
  
  
  
Jughead didn’t know how long it had been. An hour. Three hours maybe. The rain had reduced to a little drizzle, with winds being heard outside. It took Jughead a full five and a half minutes to finally swallow around what wetness he had left in his mouth to ask.

  
  
‘’Dude, we’ve only been here an hour.’’ informed Sweet pea.

  
  
‘’I don’t know about you, two.’’ As Aleah was saying this, She let her seat up and recranked the car, the cool air feeling so good. ‘’But I’m freaking hungry.’’ Sweet Pea gave a groan of appreciation at these words. ‘’I thought you’d say nothing!’’ he also lifted his seat. ‘’Where to?’’

  
  
Aleah adjusted her mirror to look at Jughead. Her eyes still a little hazy. Jughead settled back awkwardly into his seat and fumbled with his seat belt. He thought it would be kind of weird to laugh now, even thought he’d really wanted to. ‘’Uh. Pop’s.’’ it was automatic. But it was the first thing that popped into his mind. He could almost smell a juicy double cheeseburger.   
  
  
‘’I’ve actually never eaten there.’’ Aleah told them shyly. ‘’I’ve only gotten milkshakes.’’ Jughead for some reason felt the utmost shock. ‘’Drive. Right now.’’ He demanded playfully, totally high. ‘’Never eaten anything at Pop’s. You truly aren’t a Riverdale citizen.’’

  
  
‘’Duh.’’ She retorted.

  
  
‘’Hey, doesn’t the scooby gang gather here routinely?’’ Asked Aleah upon driving up on Alice Cooper’s familiar car. It was hard to miss. And hard not to recognize. Jughead felt a little dread. He was extremely high for the first time and he knew it. He could feel it. And he knew whatever came out of his mouth would be stupid.

  
  
Aleah put the car in park and pulled out a large can of air freshener from under her seat.   
‘’Sorry not sorry!’’ warned as she started spraying in various parts of the car. Jughead and Sweet pea coughed against the fumes but other than that it was a nice smell of warm vanilla and lavender. She also sprayed herself with a bit of perfume and onced over herself in the mirror quickly before snatching her keys out of the ignition and hopping out, Sweet Pea not that far behind her. Jughead lazily followed suit, feeling like a million tons he pulled himself out of Aleah’s car and walked alongside her. He knew that this union would be short lived; his friends would be sitting in their favorite booth chatting about fashion, or Archie or Veronica’s party. He knew as soon as they laid eyes on him they would give him the expectant looks, and he would have to excuse himself to go sit with them. Leaving Sweet Pea and Aleah by themselves. And if Jughead was being really honest with himself, he didn’t want to do that.

The little bell above the doorway of the diner rang distantly signally the trio’s quiet entrance. Sweet Pea immediately started to head towards a booth in the back, Aleah following him upon what looked like instinct, wordlessly following behind him with her hands in her pockets. Like they had arranged the seating before they had gotten there. With Pea’s dark Jeans and shirt almost matching the colors Aleah wore, they looked exactly like a couple.

  
  
‘’Jug! There you are.’’ the trio turned to face a ack booth, Archie, Betty and Veronica waved at him, their milkshakes already downed and Archie had even moved onto a third it looked like, unless he was just sharing them with Veronica. Aleah waved an airy hand at Jughead. ‘’Your public awaits, Ozzy.’’ She said with a sarcastic curtsey. ‘’We’ll catch up after we eat or something. Go hang with your friends.’’ Sweet Pea said nothing as Aleah turned back on her heel to go join Sweet Pea in a booth. Aleah flipped her hair casually as she brushed over the menu.   
  
  
Once again, Aleah found herself alone with Sweet Pea. Both of them still a little high. She didn’t really come to Pop’s. So she never really got to look around and appreciate it. Everything in her wanted to just put down the menu and take in everything around her from the lights to the chipped bar stools.

  
  
‘’You good?’’ Asked Sweet Pea, he glanced at her from his menu, her eyes went a little wide and she laughed awkwardly. ‘’Yeah. Just stoned.’’ she said honestly. Sweet Pea laughed and looked at her face again. The combination of her damp hair and the neon lights in the diner made her appear to glow. Her brown eyes heavily lidded and body relaxed on the other side of the booth.

  
  
‘’Has he always been a double agent?’’ She asked then. A smirk tugging at her lips as she placed her menu down. Sweet pea looked over at Jughead and the others at the booth on the other side of the diner. His lips drawing downward. ‘’I can’t really say too much about the putz. He is the leader of the Serpents after all.But he gets along with those Northsiders. What can ya do?’’ Sweet pea’s tone was bland. Not too far from neutral. Aleah glanced at Jughead one last time. That was normal, wasn’t it? Having multiple groups of friends. Some friends don’t really get along with the others but that happened from childhood to adulthood. She wouldn’t give it much thought. Betty had been nice to her and the others she didn’t know well enough outside of what she’d heard from the townspeople.

  
  
  
‘’I think we should leave it alone and order so I can shovel food into my face.’’ Aleah said reverting back to her stoic self. She laughed then at an inside joke. ‘’I feel like my growling stomach might cause an earthquake!’’ She apologized for her seemingly weak joke and shyly looked down at her lap. In her mind, she thought she was quite hilarious. And other people back home did, too. She was just really awkward sometimes, that was the case. But Sweet Pea, Jughead and even Betty never seemed to mind. Maybe she could give this thing a try again..

  
Having friends. 


	7. 6-Ride Along

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look into Aleah's life..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things start to get really complicated. I know.Guys. I love Sweet Pea, I love Jordan Connor. I love the POC Of Riverdale. And I love Jughead... That is all. But if you guys didn't get the obvious Giant references, then you're weak. Lol Jk

Jughead watched the approaching Aleah and Sweet Pea. The pair didn’t look at anyone who wasn’t Jughead or Betty. ‘’Hey.’’ Aleah greeted lightly before addressing Jughead on his own. ‘’We’re gonna get out here. You comin’?’’ Asked Sweet Pea. he was standing behind Aleah like a bodyguard or something. All he was missing was an expensive pair of Ray Bans. Jughead wracked his brain. Three pairs- well, five pairs of eyes stared at him expectantly. He was no longer as high as he was when he walked in. but the aftershock was still in affect.   
‘’I uh.’’ He stammered as he stood, much to everyone’s surprise. ‘’Y-yeah. I’ll ride with.’’ Aleah made a noise of approval in the back of her . ‘’Oh! I literally expected to be ditched again.’’ she was saying as she led them out. The sky had darkened again, a that at any minute, it would start pouring again. 

‘’You guys wanna hot box on the way back to the south?’’ Aleah questioned hopefully as she got in her car. ‘’I can drive you guys back to your bikes.’’ Jughead kind of staggered to get in her car. ‘’We’re gonna do it again? Another one?’’ Sweet pea and Aleah turned to look at him, Aleah’s eyes lingered on Jughead’s eyes and his downturned mouth.

‘’We don’t have to, Jug.’’ She mumbled to him and started the car.   
  
‘’No.’’ Jughead called from the backseat. ‘’Spark one more.’’~~

The trio were in a random lot a few miles from the trailer park. Aleah had blew some smoke out of her mouth from her vape as Sweet Pea was taking a hit off of a blunt. They had discussed things like SoDale and Riverdale High. how she liked it. Jughead made sure to write that down- for Betty, of course. It was nice to hear it without having to interrogate her for her. To hear her talk freely about how she actually missed SouthSide high.

  
  
‘’Is this what you usually choose to do in your free time?’’ Aleah turned her head at Jughead’s question. ‘’Obviously not.’’ She said flatly. ‘’I do art, you saw. I work my ass off, how I paid for this car. I have a life. Just like you two have a life outside of being gang members.’’ Sweet Pea choked a little at that and sat forward. ‘’I don’t.’’ He said gruffly. Aleah turned her attention to him. Something that made Jughead go hot, maybe it was because it hadn’t been his turn for a hit yet, as he high was dying, more conscious emotions were coming to him. ‘’What do you mean, ‘I don’t’.’’ she asked taking another hit off of her vape. Sweet Pea shrugged and reached behind him to pass to Jughead.

  
  
‘’I mean, I don’t. It’s kind of all I know. I don’t suppose you really give a fuck. And I don’t give a fuck to much talk about it.’’ Aleah went silent for a few seconds. She then crossed her arms. ‘’I can’t give a fuck if you give me nothing to go on.’’ She glowered. Jughead didn’t say anything. Sweet Pea of course hadn’t been so open with really anyone about his past, and now that he thought about it, He was as big as a mystery as Aleah was.

  
  
Sweet Pea chuckled darkly and looked at Aleah. He was searching her face. For signs of mockery, resentment, prejudice. Of course she would be accepting of something like him. She was as good as any Northsider, he thought. With her car and expensive clothes. He had a bet like Veronica, Aleah, too had clothes in her closet she hadn’t even worn yet. Or remembered buying.On some days to Pea, Aleah was very ‘Northsider.’ dawning shiny new boots and Jewelryher neck.. ‘’It doesn’t matter.’’ He huffed finally, resulting in Aleah rolling her eyes and turning back to Jughead. She looked kind of hurt. With her brown eyes saddening and drooping slightly as she turned her gaze away.

  
  
‘’Was that drawing of the school the last big project?’’ Jughead asked her, changing the subject greatly. Aleah became alert again, especially after the blunt came back into view.   
‘’Yep!’’ she said proudly and took a huge hit. ‘’It was one thing I wanted to contribute publicly. Even the most odd of us show our citizenship in the school. Ask the AV club.’’ She took a few more hits and moved a free hand to turn up the radio a bit.   
‘’Weatherbee saw my skills. Wanted a drawing of the school.’’ she explained it plainly. ‘’I like to escape to my world of art.’’ she said suddenly. She settled into her seat and leaned back. ‘’It helps cope with loneliness. The kind you feel when people rule you out as some outcast.’’ Sweet Pea shifted beside her, his eyes finding her face. ‘’I hear that.’’ he mumbled. She glanced up, taking a long drag and passing it.

  
  
‘’It sucks.’’ he concluded. And then the two turned to Jughead, who’d been silent. He didn’t expect to be caught up in his observing, so he just shrugged and said. ‘’Sorry. I must be really baked.’’ This resulted in all three laughing for a while, the depressing conversation being forgotten at once. ‘’I gotta say.’’ Aleah started slowly. She looked a little sheepish as she started, mouth going into a wry smile. ‘’This is one of the best days I’ve had in awhile.’’ her voice was soft, sincere. A genuine smile played across her baby like features. Sweet Pea smirked and graciously. She would leave it at that sappy note. Aleah wriggled her shoulders playfully as she loosened up a little more. Noting that it was getting late in the evening, but her father hadn’t called her and she wasn’t quite ready to go home yet. Even though she was usually home around this time. ‘’I’m good with comfortable silence, but I’m tempting to start wheeling out donuts if someone doesn’t start squealing.’’ Said Aleah, the smoke was clearing, but their eyes weren’t.

  
  
  
‘’You won’t.’’ Sweet Pea claimed, but it was more like he was challenging her. Good. she liked a challenge every once in a while. She cranked the car and put the car in drive.

  
  
‘’Who won’t?’’ She argued back. She had put on her seatbelt and started backing up the car. ‘’Jughead?’’ She called. But to his surprise, the dark haired serpent couldn’t find a word to say. This made Aleah giggle and shrug. In the passenger seat, Sweet pea was looking a little amused. Jughead couldn’t clearly read his expression. He wore a dopey smile, Pea. almost as if he  _wanted_ her to do it.

  
  
‘’I’m serious!.’’ she warned. ‘’Speak now or forever hold your piss.’’ Jughead sniggered, not knowing why he found that way of saying it funny, but instinctively, he corrected her.

  
  
‘’You mean peace?’’ he offered. To which she simply replied.

  
  
‘’Nope.’’

  
  
And then, Jughead was being pressed tightly against the back seat, Sweet Pea had initially given a grunt of surprise as Aleah sped partially to the end of the empty lot, the boys were allowed a moment's breath before Aleah’s tiny hands gripped the wheel to turn it hard, Jughead yelled as the car spun in the lot rapidly, Sweet Pea whooped excitedly and the car spun then came to an abrupt halt. Aleah hadn’t blinked an eye.

  
  
‘’Okay. Don’t challenge her, again!’’ Jughead wailed. He was lying completely flat in the backseat of he car, his seatbelt still wound around his waist. He awkwardly decided to peek at the duo when no further dialogue was heard. Sweet Pea and Aleah were sitting straight up in their seats, Aleah was more rigid and tense. And Sweet Pea, well he was usually rigid. A matte black sports car was parked mere feet from Aleah’s car. Sweet Pea audibly grit his teeth and unbuckled his seatbelt in a fluid movement. ‘’What do these fuckers want?’’ he growled. And he was getting out of the car before anyone could stop him. Finally gathering himself, Jughead scrambled to unbuckle himself and follow. ‘’Pea, Wait!’’ he called. Both doors on the car opened and out stepped an average height girl with dirty blonde hair and blunt bangs. Her leather mad max like outfit sported pieces of bright yellow, she slowly removed her glasses with a tattooed finger to reveal electric blue eyes. ‘’Well well well.’’ she crooned in a low, sultry type voice. The other was a guy. About Jughead’s height with dark brown hair pulled into a manbun. He had a ghostbusters tattoo on his left forearm and his mouth was working around a piece of gum. He grinned slightly. ‘’I think we interrupted some snakes about to have lunch.’’ he mumbled.

  
  
‘’Look, we don’t come bothering you pricks randomly. So why don’t you just get out of here, huh?’’ Sweet Pea was saying, Jughead watched as he shoved his hand in his pocket; he was preparing to retrieve his switchblade. Everything was always a fight with Sweet Pea. The blonde girl looked over Jughead’s shoulder. Completely ignoring Pea.

  
  
‘’What do you guys want?’’ Aleah had gotten out of the car and began approaching them, Jughead whipped around to scold her, his eyes holding tons of confusion. ‘’Get back in the car.’’ he instructed firmly, earning a very disregarding look from the smaller girl. ‘’I ain’t afraid of a couple of Ghoulies.’’ she growled. The guy groaned and leaned against the car. ‘’Please tell me you’re here with these two to turn them into boots.’’ he sneered with a half smile. Aleah smiled sarcastically and crossed her arms. ‘’Just leave now and there will be no trouble.’’ Jughead was saying. He had grabbed Aleah by the waste and pushed her behind himself as if to shield her. However, She pushed at his back and moved back around to his front.

 ‘’Ooh, I heard that snakes have two dicks but I didn’t think you’d take that literally.’’ The blonde girl slurred at Aleah. That’s what it took for Sweet Pea to whip out his blade, ‘’You shut your mouth before I cut your tongue out, bitch.’’ He hissed. This only set her off. She slammed the car door and took a few steps forward, as did Aleah. ‘’ Oh Nas.’’ she scoffed. ‘’Do you know how to pickem.’’ The blonde then looked directly at Sweet Pea, then Jughead. ‘’Does Mommy know you’re running around with the Serpent king?’’ she put air quotes around the word. ‘’I didn’t know you got down like that.’’

  
  
  
Sweet Pea had opened his mouth to hurl another insult at the blonde, but Aleah was already speaking.‘’Get the  _fuck_ back into souped up rotten hunk of metal before I feed you to these Splitjaws’’ Aleah was shaking, Jughead reached forward to pull her arm back but she roughly pulled away. The guy chuckled and chin checked the blonde. She and Aleah had a stare down for a few more seconds, neither females blinking. Sweet Pea flipped his blade closed and turned to Aleah. “Go get in the car.’’ he told her lowly whilst not taking his eyes off the young Ghoulies in front of them. She hesitated, her eyes finally leaving the blonde to look up at Sweet Pea, then she rocked back on her heels and made her way back to the car.

  
‘’I knew You’d end up being some Serpent’s slut!’’ The guy yelled and hopped into his car with an audible slam of the door. Sweet Pea had taken quicker strides, beating Aleah to the driver’s seat. She paused and looked to Jughead for answers he just shrugged his shoulders and got into the passenger. Aleah didn’t protest. She just climbed in behind Jughead. Sweet Pea revved the engine fiercely and started to drive. The blonde and the other guy had barely exited the lot, Pea made sure to fly past them, grinding the gas so that the engine roared beside them. ‘’Alright. Who were those dicks?’’ asked Jughead. Aleah’s cheeks were dark red with anger and her eyes were watery.

  
  
‘’Their names are Joss and Maisie and they- Fucking hell have you ever driven a car?!’’ she screeched as Pea hit a sharp corner, nearly throwing her to the other side of the car. Pea didn’t answer her, none of them able to think straight, all three had blown highs.

  
  
‘’Anyways. Maisie is a bitch and Joss is a bitch-and-a half.’’ Sweet Pea had pulled up to Jughead’s trailer. He pulled the car to a halt causing Jughead and Aleah to lurch forward in their seats.

  
  
‘’They’re just Ghoulie trash, okay. Nothing to worry about. Probably just going about their rounds to pester people.’’

  
  
‘’I should have hopped in your car and ran that bitch over.’’ Said Sweet Pea calmly. Then he turned to Jughead and slapped him in the shoulder. ‘’Good work back there, ‘Serpent King’.’’ He sneered and hopped out of the car. He closed the door and began stalking off. Jughead sighed tiredly and reached over to turn the car off, Something Pea had failed to do.

  
  
‘’Do they bother you often?’’ Jughead asked. Aleah didn’t answer him right away. She got out of the car and looked around, seemingly for Sweet Pea, when she didn’t see him, she got into the driver’s seat and put her seatbelt on.   
‘’It’s nothing I can’t handle on my own!’’ she groaned. ‘’Thanks for that back there, but it’s only going to cause trouble.’’ She didn’t start her car yet. She adjusted her seat back and sat back to exhale. She looked a little more peaceful after she did.

  
  
‘’She called you, ‘Nas.’ ‘’ Jughead wasn’t going to bring it up, but not seeing Aleah react to it made him curious. He was finally beginning to unravel her it seemed. She moistened her lips with a slow flick of her tongue and turned to him. ‘’It’s short for Nasreen. It’s my middle name.’’ She explained plainly. Jughead pursed his lips and nodded in understanding. He didn’t dare ask why they knew her well enough to know her middle name, she probably wouldn’t answer him anyways. ‘’Where did he go?’’ Aleah was asking suddenly, her voice was soft and her eyes were cast forward.

  
  
‘’Who?’’ Jughead asked. Aleah looked at her lap and began to play with the band of her joggers. ‘’Sweet pea. Where did he storm off to?’’ Jughead frowned and resisted the natural instinct of rolling his eyes. Why did she care where he went? He roughly shrugged and opened the car door. Ready to eat again.

  
  
‘’Back to his trailer I suppose.’’ he answered. ‘’I’m gonna head in. you gonna be okay?’’ It was Aleah who wanted to give the dramatic eye roll now. ‘’I’ll be great.’’ she mumbled and cranked her car up.   
  
‘’Aleah.’’ Jughead called to her, she looked up and rolled her window down. ‘’Yes?’’ Jughead walked down the steps and kneeled at her window.

  
  
‘’If you need me, or the Serpents, just call me.’’ He said sternly. A look in her eyes told him that she had not expected that. A soft smile decorated her face and she nodded. The offer being the most sincere thing she'd ever been given. ''You know I don't need your help.'' she replied looking up at him, half amused, half flattered. Jughead laughed. ''Oh I'm aware.'' he muttered and pleaded, using his hands for effect.

''But still.'' She sighed in defeat, settling against the back of her seat with a deep sigh. she agreed with a ''Fine.'' and Jughead watched as she drove off.~  
  


It wasn’t the yelling that scared her when she first began walking down the open hall that led to her front door. It was the loud  _ **crash**_ followed by more crashing. It was almost sundown. And like clockwork, So yelling and hearing things getting knocked over was something she had gotten used to. Even more so after leaving Greendale. But it was the clatter and alarmingly loud shatter of glass that came from the inside of her home that had her worried.

  
  
  
She hesitated with putting the key inside and the door felt heavier than usual when she pushed it open.

  
  
‘’Where is it?!’’ Hanish was yelling from his room. Aleah allowed herself to fully step into her house. Her father’s favorite chair was turned over, the lamp was on the ground, there were things all over the carpet. Aleah took everything in a subdued and called out to her dad. When she was met with nothing but the sound of more crashing around. She walked back there. Hair that was normally in a ponytail was disheveled around his shoulders. ‘’I know it’s here somewhere! Some fucking where!’’ he yelled.

  
  
Aleah sighed. She couldn’t properly express her exhaustion the way she wanted to. But what was a 17 year old girl to do? ‘’  _Baba._ What are you doing?’’ she asked. She tried to asked calmly, like her mother might have asked a long time ago, in a tired but soft and calming voice. But this time it didn’t work. Hanish turned on her, upon seeing her state, with slightly wet hair a crop top showing off skin.

  
  
He grimaced and stood, now towering over her. ‘’Don’t act all innocent.’’ he hissed. ‘’Where were you?!’’ Aleah felt her mouth slip, but no words came out. Hanish pushed past her, looking in drawers now. Aleah swallowed, finally piecing things together. He was sober. Well, in the middle of sober and a high and about to crash. And now he was probably looking for a fix.

  
  
‘’I- I was working after school. And then I hung out.’’ She whispered the last thing. ‘’Hung out with?’’ she hung her head as he continued to ravage through the drawers. Aleah didn’t usually lie to her father. She never had a reason to. But she knew keeping up the charade that she would be here forever, being Daddy’s little slave was going to more difficult. She looked around at the mess her father had caused, the sheets and pillows ripped from his bed and thrown all over the room. He hadn’t just lost his drugs, he was losing his damn mind.

  
  
Aleah didn’t answer. Instead she turned away. This wasn’t the first time he’d gone completely crazy without having his fix, it wasn’t even the first time he had torn apart some of their home to look for his missing fix. ‘’You know. Moderation is key.’’ Aleah said monotonously. She crunched over the glass and made her way to the kitchen. If she had to choose a sole emotion for how she felt right now, Powerless. Her home is where she felt the most powerless. But it was where she was allowed to feel the most smug. She opened the and moved items such as cereal and oats around until she found the pringles can. She picked it up and noticed at once how light it was. Digging her hand into one of her less favorite cereals, she retrieved two colorful straws.

  
  
‘’I don’t need my kid telling me about drugs, what the fuck do you know about this?’’ Hanish asked as he made his way up the hall and towards the . He looked around as if he was seeing the mess for the first time. Instead of answering with the obvious; which would to be an explanation to her father telling him that could probably, in fact, write an entire novel on narcotics and other drugs. She knew more about that shit than he did.

  
  
 _ **Why the actual fuck do you send me to get it then?**_ She asked herself and silently held up the straws in view of her dad. He stared at them for a while and took them out of her hand with an embarrassed expression.  _ **Such a goddamn hypocrite.**_ ‘’You didn’t answer my question, Nasreen.’’ He said then, a little calmer, but no less stern. She hated this. He was always a sometimes father, only enforcing authority to keep her bound, to keep her under his thumb. She hesitated again when he cleared his throat and crossed his arms. ‘’I got invited to that diner by some kids. I suppose they want to be my friends’’ it wasn’t technically a lie, she had been there. And she knew some of the kids there. And she  _had_ been invited out. Hanish thought about this with pursed lips, then he scoffed a bit, his eyebrows turning up. ‘’Since when did you care about having friends?’’ He questioned curiously. There was mockery in his voice. Oh yes, lone wolf Aleah was now being approached by someone other than one of her dad’s creepy friends. She grit her teeth and gave a half hearted shrug. ''Boys?'' Her dad asked sternly. Aleah scoffed under her breath. She was old enough to do practically anything she fucking wanted. She shrugged again. ''Some of them.''

There were no more words exchanged between them. Aleah moved around Hanish before she had a chance to see him rip open the straw to consume the contents. She grabbed the broom and started sweeping up the glass. If she did anything but let her head go blank during times like these, she would probably lose her mind, too. That was the unexplainable emotion that came with not knowing how to fight back. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

  
  
  
‘’It doesn’t look like she’s coming at all.’’ Betty said to Jughead, there was a concerned expression on her face and she held a small stack of books tightly to her chest in response to her angst. Jughead walked alongside her with his hands in his pockets. ‘’She was talking about her job, it seems legit, Bets. Maybe she just decided to skip out today and go in early.’’ He said this with confidence, part of it he believed could be the possible. And the other part was to keep Betty from getting worried and going Inspector Gadget on the entire South Side.

  
  
He smiled as Betty nodded in agreement; she hadn’t thought of that. She had actually wanted to at least invite Aleah to eat with Veronica and the others. And definitely bring up the idea of Sweet Pea’s party. But the halls bared no trace of the girl who only dyed half of her head. Betty internally sighed from defeat. ‘’Yeah, you could be right, Jug. Let’s get to the lounge for breakfast.’’ Jughead cringed a bit. The usual feeling he got when Betty looped her arm with his; the tingly electric warm feeling, wasn’t there. He felt as if he was looping arms with Toni or even Cheryl; friendly, normal. His breath quickened but he regained himself as she pulled him through the hall with an obvious smile on her face.

  
  
‘’Okay, So. I have a theory.’’ Betty said. Jughead smiled encouraging at her and gripped the arms of the lounge chair he was sitting in dramatically. ‘’Lemme brace myself.’’   
Betty giggled at this and opened her mouth to speak, pausing before she actually started verbally spouting sentences, her face was a mixture of scandal and glee.   
‘’Aleah and Sweet Pea look really good together.’’ Jughead recoiled internally. His insides scalding and his face had dropped a bit. ‘’You think so?’’ he replied innocently, using a hand to subtly cover his mouth. Betty gave him her ‘Definitely’ smile and nodded, her ponytail emphasizing her point. ‘’Yeah Jug. I was looking at them yesterday when they were at Pop’s. He actually  _smiles_.’’ around her.

  
  
‘’Well, she’s pretty funny.’’ Jughead cut in. Betty smiled a little wider. ‘’What’re they like when they’re together?’’ she blurted. ‘’I wanna know.’’   
‘’Why’re you trying to play matchmaker Betty?’’ Jughead Had asked seriously. Betty shrugged. ‘’I don’t know!’’ she admitted. ‘’Mainly to see if I can. They’re cute, Jug. who knows, maybe they’re soulmates or something.’’ Jughead chuckled. ‘’Come on, Betty. Sweet Pea’s Soulmates are his switchblade, his motorcycle and a hot plate of food.’’ He attested, the thought of Aleah and Sweet Pea together.. ‘’Besides. Have you looked at Aleah? She’s like, miniscule. And he’s a brute.’’ Betty raised an eyebrow at Jughead. ‘’How was hanging out with Aleah yesterday? She propped up her elbows on her lap so that the could rest her face in her hands. Jughead wanted to turn away from her gaze. From Sweet Pea commenting on how low cut Aleah’s shirt had been when they first met, to Jughead watching her chest rise and fall like it had hypnotized him. The smell of lavender and vanilla he got from her hair whenever she whipped it around or if he got too close. Her genuine laugh he heard as she threw her head back in her intoxicated oblivion. But Jughead didn’t deny that it was Sweet Pea that had gotten hi there. Sure he could have easily approached Aleah on his own but Sweet Pea had showed him how to do it.

  
  
Their similarities were undeniable too. Both were .very pissed off people for their own reasons.

  
  
‘’It was fun, actually. She’s got quite the personality.’’ He obviously didn’t tell Betty that he had smoked weed for the first time. Or that they had a run-in with the Ghoulies. Toni, with apology in her tone had suggested that since ‘Bughead’ was no longer an official thing, Betty shouldn't be able to get any intel about anything gang related; it wasn’t her business anymore.   
Betty nodded in thought as the bell rang. ‘’Okay. We have to officially ask her, when we see her at school next week.’’ She gathered her things and looped her arm with Jughead’s once he stood up. He pulled her close as habit and they walked side by side, Well, Jughead walked by Betty’s side to accompany her to class.   
  
  
  
  
 **WHOOP WHOOP.**   **  
**The Police like siren sounded from Aleah’s phone; an alarm. An inside joke between her and an old friend back in Greendale. That the noise was the only thing outside of someone yelling her name to tell her order was ready that really made her alert. She rose groggily from the couch. How long had she been in here cleaning? Two hours? Four? She brought her legs to her chest, contemplating on deciding whether or not she would just ditch school all together or not. The obvious answer being that she would. By the looks of it and the sound of emptiness she was met with when she woke up, her father was already gone for the day. A major setback was her dad going through a months worth of Jingle Jangle in less than two weeks. His addiction obviously becoming worse and worse with each passing day, hour and second.

  
  
‘’I gotta get the hell out of here.’’ Aleah whispered to herself and fell backwards on the couch. She hadn’t even gone to bed properly last night. She was actually still in her clothes from the previous day and she mentally braced herself to see her face in the mirror.

  
  
Deciding first to roll for her wake and bake, she retrieved her ‘stoner kit’ from her room. Sometimes she felt like a robot on an assembly line when she rolled, the motions and process of it all felt as easy and braiding your hair. It was the same thing, park a few strands of hair and twist your way down the middle to the end. Same science as rolling a blunt; part the swisher, using your fingers or a blade, stuff it and then lick it from the top, to the middle, and then down to the end while sealing. Don’t forget to seal that shit. Her mind was always clearer when she did this. And if you could believe it, it was always even clearer after smoking.

  
  
Once that was done she went to her secret place, pulling out a few larger bills and putting them in her wallet so she wouldn’t forget later. This wasn’t lying to her dad, either. It was just keeping things from him. The important things anyways. He didn’t really need to know that she made almost 600 dollars a week with a job that didn’t come from in town. That she had a stash of money to use in case she needed to get away faster than she had planned to. There was only so much she could do right now, though. Not much she could do while still being a minor.

  
  
She had woken up numb. So numb that she couldn’t really take time to appreciate how good the shower felt against her salty skin. Had she been in a different state of mind, she would have taken the time to embrace the sensational feeling.. She noted the hints of purple dye that disappeared with the suds down the drain  ** _._** In a weeks time, the side of her head that was strikingly violet would fade into a calmer iris. And then she would redye it. Her father wished she wouldn’t dye her hair crazy colors and suggested that she dressed a little inviting. Worried that she would attract the wrong kind of attention. A scoffable idea contrast to the characters she attracted before she had even grown a pair of tits.~

  
  
  
‘’Are you okay? Do you need to talk to someone?’’ Aleah had called her assistant manager to tell him about her anonymous family emergency and why she couldn’t come in today. She pinched the skin on the bridge of her nose gently as she politely declined the offer. She didn’t care to talk about her problems and she figured and knew somewhere deep down that no one really cared to listen. Especially not the people of Riverdale. Especially not the Northsiders.   
  
  
She did a once over before she finally stepped out of the newly cleaned up apartment. She had already locked and hid her special chest double checked her belongings. Her father almost never went into her room, never had a reason to unless he thought there was something to benefit him in there. After last night’s episode, he just might. It may not be while she’s gone. But the longer se stayed there the worse it got. The worse things became and she honestly didn’t know how much more she could take until she had a meltdown.   
  
Emotions. A lot of them she could communicate and process easily. And a lot of them, namely the more positive ones, she was still trying to figure out.   
  
  
~~   
Greendale, the ride there was more strenuous than the ride back, especially when she went without smoking. Music made the best of it, AC/DC and The 1975. And no traffic this early. Some days she felt like a drone, mindlessly following routine in an organized orderly fashion. And other days she felt alien in her own body.

  
  
She knew the cause of this. Of course she did. She knew what it was, what had happened that lead up to her being the girl she was today. But again, that was a subject she didn’t have many chances to elaborate on. She thought of the previous day, Hanging out with Jughead and Sweet Pea, something that put her off her normal schedule of being a loner and being by herself, something out of the ordinary to help her laugh and relax like she used to do with people she called her friends back in Greendale. The two boys had made her laugh like she had forgotten she could. The only thing she was used to laughing at were her random high thoughts she had whilst sitting alone in her old car or funny internet memes she stumbled across. ~~~~~~

  
  
  
  
‘’Well look what the cat dragged in. I thought I saw a broomstick fly overhead.’’ A warm grin slipped onto Aleah’s lips. She was at the old gas station that was right up the street from her destination to get gas. That’s when she was met by a blue haired mixed kid. The tips of his brown coils were dark blue. He pushed up his glasses with one finger, the frames matching his glasses. He strolled up to her casually, he wore black slacks and a dark grey Metallica shirt.

  
  
‘’Would you believe me if I said the losers where I go to school actually use that shit to insult me?’’ She replied as she put the gas nozzle back. The boy, whom, since pre-school had coined the nickname ‘Tesla’, hugged her. Not many people did that, but of course, he did. He took a step back and chuckled. ‘’Dude, what are you doing here? It’s early.’’ He asked her. She rolled her eyes at him and leaned against her car door. ‘’I was about to ask you that.’’ she retorted smoothly with a playful curl of her lip. To answer her question, Tesla held up a pack of swisher sweets. ‘’I was going to meet up with Candi. You should join She’d be so stoked to see you. We didn’t get to hang last time.’’ Aleah noted this and checked the time on her phone. ‘’Fucking, Candi Deluise.’’ she said and gestured to her car. ‘’Why the hell not. I got some time before Demon Shrew figures out I’m in town.’’ Tesla hopped in on the passenger seat per request and smiled awkwardly. ‘’ Demon Shrew? That’s once you haven’t used in a while.’’ he pointed out, but he frowned when his friend’s face showed no signs of positive, or even sarcastic emotion.   
‘’Uh.. How is she, anyways? Kanga?’’ Asked Tesla hesitantly. Aleah turned to him. Then started the car en route to Candi’s house. ‘’I don’t really talk to her when I come down. You know?’’ she was explaining to him. Her throat went dry as it did whenever her mother was brought up. ‘’I kind of just scoop up Gora and dip. I don’t want to stick around too long and talk to her more than I need to.’’ Tesla understood this and refrained from asking anymore questions about it, instead he decided to change the subject.

  
  
‘’And Riverdale? You’re obviously liking the new digs since you ain’t came back yet. Anything new?’’ Aleah gave a tiny half shrug, her sober mind conjuring up a million thoughts at once as she drove. In a quick breath, she answered him.   
‘’The Ghoulies are still trying to fuck me and I think the Serpents want some, too.’’   
Tesla choked on air and let out a huge guffaw. ‘’The Serpents? Haha! How do you know?’’ She explained to him about Southside high getting shut down and having to move in with the preppies. And then, without giving specific names and descriptions, gave him a run down of the past week and a half.

  
  
‘’I can see you with a Serpent.’’ he told her seriously. She reeled to look at his face. ‘’Come again?’’

  
  
Tesla looked a little nervous, he put his hands up in defense. ‘’Woah there, she-hulk no smash.’’ He teased before continuing. ‘’I mean, I assume it’ll be better than being on a Ghoulie’s arm. They’ve done nothing but cause trouble since all that South Side Shitterdale stuff happened.’’ Aleah nodded in genuine agreement.   
‘’Can’t even call the Ghostbusters on their crazy asses.’’ She added. ‘’They fuck things up so bad the poor dudes would surely retire.’’ Tesla laughed at her joke. ‘’Glad to see that Riverdale hasn’t turned you into a  _completely_ icy bitch.’’ At this, Aleah raised her eyebrows and smiled.

  
  
‘’I’m still the coldest glacier in the game, don’t forget.’’ The two drove around a few more minutes, Aleah still knew Greendale like the back of her hand. Her hometown. Where she had once thought she belonged. Where her head told her to come back to. To drop everything and just come back and stay. But that’s not what she wanted. She tried to keep the conversation between Tesla and herself light and funny, how it usually was. He would tell unfunny jokes and she would flip them to make them both laugh. And when the trio got high enough, Tesla, Candi and herself, Candi would freestyle and Tesla would find the beat on his phone, only rarely would Aleah join in and add her vocals. ~~   
There was a shrill scream that pierced the air upon arriving to Candi’s house. Aleah pulled into the gravely driveway as a medium height, chubby girl with shoulder length mousy brown hair stepped out of her front door. ‘’Look who I brought.’’ Tesla announced as he and Aleah had stepped out of the car. The blue eyed girl threw her head back and let out a scream.

  
  
‘’Fucking Nas!’’ She yelled at the same time Aleah had yelled, ‘’Fucking Candi!’’ The two girls hugged aggressively, Aleah staggered and almost fell to the ground under Candi’s weight. But it made them laugh even harder.   
‘’What the fuck?!’’ Aleah shouted happily. ‘’We’re just all skipping class today, huh?’’ Candi hiked up her shorts with a chortle. ‘’Guess so. My old man left out early this morning. Won’t be back until after school lets out anyways.’’ she explained. Aleah huffed enviously. ‘’I wish my dad was gone more due to work.’’ She said. ‘’He flipped out last night and I had to clean up the entire apartment by myself while he got high on Jingle-fucking-Jangle.’’ she crossed her arms as she said this. ‘’I was up all damn night, so I said fuck it and skipped the day all together.’’ She was met by silence from the other two. Candi’s eyes were cast downward as was her mouth.

  
  
‘’I forgot you told us your dad got back on that shit.’’ She said grimly. Tesla pretended to push his already perfectly propped glasses up. ‘’Sorry bout that, Nas. It sucks.’’ She frowned, she didn’t want them to pity her, she was sure they weren’t. Alea saw in their faces that they were just acknowledging the obviously sad situation. She forced herself to smile and put her arms around their shoulders. ‘’C’mon guys.’’ She cooed. ‘’Lighten the damn mood. I’m fucking fine.’’ She tried to sound convincing, but she knew her friends weren’t really buying it.

  
  
‘’Seriously. Guys?’’ She called and dropped her arms. They fell with thuds at her side. ‘’You’re sure?’’ Tesla asked. Aleah stared at him or a few minutes, occasionally chewing at her cheek. Her eyes flipped from once concerned face to the next. Candi looked like she wanted to cry, though Aleah mentally noted that she could have very well been smoking before she got there. Her fake smile was on her face again and she looked back at Tesla.

  
  
‘’I’m sure I got a gram of Bruce Banner in my fucking glove box.’’

~

Aleah, Candi and Tesla parted ways with a huge, doped up hug. ‘’Next time y’all should come see me. See how the pale faces live.’’   
She drove off after that. She would go too far; her old home wasn’t far from where Candi lived. It was only a few blocks away. Actually, down a more quieter street in a cut off neighbor hood that had a roundabout to it. With forestry behind it. It was opposite of the river. All you had to do was travel a few miles out. Nestled at the end of the cul de sac was a house that was mainly constructed of adobo, wood and tiling. It was actually a cute house when one looked at it. The brown front door had a glass stain oval shaped window. And the driveway was half gravel/ half paved and there was a statue of a black bird in the corner by the front door. An evil looking thing with shiny black jeweled eyes. Aleah laughed to herself as she remembered having stare downs with it when she first started smoking, something in her told her it would move if she stood her ground.

  
  
Her smile faded when the front door swung open, revealing a tallish, dark skinned woman whose left arm and right leg sported tattoos. Her shiny raven hair was pulled up into a bun on her head. Her cold eyes found Aleah’s and she gave a half smile. Aleah forced a smile in return and cut off her car before stepping out. She shoved her hands into her pockets as her mother approached her, that was she didn’t imply invitation for an embrace.   
‘’I thought you were Gin for a second.’’ She said to her. Aleah hummed and jerked her head thoughtfully. ‘’Just little ol’ me.’’ She replied. Her mom chuckled a bit at this and looked Aleah over with her eyes. ‘’You are little, aren’t you?’’ she cooed. Then she continued by smiling and saying, ‘’Tiny little thing.’’ As she said this, her hands shot out and she pinched Aleah’s cheeks, much to the other’s dismay. Aleah glared at the woman, her eyes finally seeing that the other’s were red and cloudy. With a grunt, Aleah jerked her head away. ‘’You are high, aren’t you?’’ she mocked and moved around her mom.

  
  
‘’I won’t be long.’’ She called as she stepped into the house. She was aware that her mother was now behind her, following her through the house. Aleah paid her no mind as she walked down the familiar hallways to her brother’s bedroom even with the stomach churning feeling she was getting.

‘’You’re in town early.’’ Kanga commented as she sat down at the edge of the small bed. Aleah picked up one of her brother’s backpacks, this time, with the Power Rangers and began gathering clothes and toys. ‘’I thought I would come a little earlier. See some friends. I have those, remember?’’ she said flatly as she zipped up the bag.

  
  
‘’Right.’’ Kanga said, she watched Aleah as she glided out of the room and down the hall to the bathroom. ‘’How’s your dad’’ She asked when Aleah came back with a Batman themed toothbrush and shoved it into the front of the bag. Aleah paused for a minute before answering. ‘’He’s fine.’’ she said softly. She didn’t elaborate. She hated talking about her dad to her mom just as much as she hated talking about her to him. She actually didn't want to converse a bit.

  
  
‘’Is he still on that shit?’’ she challenged, she feigned the boredom in her tone. Aleah rose after double checking. ‘’He’s fine, mom.’’ she said forcefully and turned to let herself out of the house.

  
  
‘’I’ll be back when Gora gets out of-’’ she was saying, but stopped short when someone entered the house. Gin, her mother’s longtime fiance was sliding off his shoes. He didn’t turn to her immediately. 

‘’What a rare occasion.’’ he commented warmly. Aleah cast her eyes down, the usual unsettling feeling that accompanied Gin’s presence was starting to brew within her insides. ‘’You almost missed me.’’ She said feigning politeness in his favor. ‘’But I was just leaving.’’ Gin blocked the doorway, causing Aleah to automatically look around for her mother. She was standing in the doorway with her arms crossed. Aleah gripped the backpack tight to her person and sighed. ‘’Something you wanna talk to me about?’’ she asked, getting annoyed. Gin stroked his goatee and moved around Aleah to get to the kitchen. ‘’Why in such a rush? You skipped school, so you obviously got some time on your hands.’’ Aleah rolled her eyes. But Gin just smiled again. ‘’A hi, hello how are you would have been nice. Kanga I think Riverdale is turning your daughter into a snob.’’ Aleah’s mother laughed under her breath and joined Gin in the kitchen. Aleah bit the inside of her cheek gently and turned to face the couple. 

  
  
‘’Hi Gin, Hello Gin, How are you, Gin?’’ She said in a fake perky voice, her eyes widening and her smile was Cheshire like. But she dropped it as soon as she pulled it up. Gin stared at her, humor no longer in his face. Aleah was used to this. Her hypocrite of a horrible mother would idly stand by as her Goof of a Ghoulie lover taunted her. Gin made a face and grabbed a beer out of the fridge. ‘’Have you got a boyfriend now or something?’’ He asked her suddenly. The question caught her off guard and nearly made her fall over. Her eyebrow furrowed together and she took a few awkward steps towards the table Gin and her mom were sitting at. Gin had never asked about her personal life like that before. And so out of the blue.

  
  
‘’N-no.’’ she answered. Feeling all exposed for some reason. Gin raised his eyebrows. ‘’I was just curious.’’ he said innocently. Apart of Aleah felt that he was being sincere. ‘’Why?’’ she asked lowly. Her suspicion bar raised high as she sat adjacent to him. Kanga’s milky brown eyes softened a bit. ‘’You travel all around by yourself.’’ She started. ‘’I want someone with you.’’ Her face went hard then and her eyes seemed to darken as she spoke to her daughter. ‘’Especially since you’re planning on ‘taking’ my son, soon. What, you gonna raise him alone?’’ Aleah looked between her mother and Gin. a weird feeling crept over her. And she suddenly felt uncomfortable in her own skin. But the uncomfortable feeling was pushed away by irritation as her eyes found Gin’s face. ‘’If this is about your Godson.’’ she started pushing her palms flat against the table. ‘’Look,  _dude._ You wanna be the best step-dad in the world? Call those Gremlins off. I want Malachai to leave me alone.’’ Gin’s face was hard and the two rose at the same time. Whatever high Aleah had was long gone. In fact it had been completely blown the second Gin walked into that door. She turned back to her mom and wet her tongue with her mouth. ‘’Whether I choose to raise him alone or not, That’s my call. But my lover won’t be some criminalized, drug dealing gang banger.’’

  
‘’You watch your mouth. You might need the Ghoulies one day!’’ he charged. Aleah pushed the chair the was sitting in back harshly and moved around it. She picked the backpack back up and wheeled around to face Gin. ‘’I left this place to get away from that stuff and now I’m surrounded by ‘em. And I still want no parts of it!’’ She spat before turning to her mother. ‘’I’m going to Nana’s now. I’ll be back before Gora’s bus gets here.’’ Kanga didn’t follow her. She just sat quiet at the table where Aleah left her. 

Gin trying to convince her to join the Ghoulies- or be one by association; a conversation that wasn’t entirely new to her. It just got to be more of an infuriating topic when it was brought up. She often thought that Riverdale wasn’t a big enough change to her. That she should have abandoned her plan altogether and took the money she made to go farther, disappear. But as she racked her heart and mind for those euphoric once upon a time thoughts, she found that they no longer gave her the hyped up hopeful feeling she usually got when she thought of dropping everything and running away. The thought of being by herself was no longer comforting.

  
  
Because now in her mind, she saw someone there with her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aleah _Is_ a shy girl. She's not crippling shy or anything like that. she's just used to being by herself. and come on? how to do you talk to a serpent without being intimidated? ~~realistically anyways~~


	8. Ch-7 Sid and Nancy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It takes me so long to freaking write.  
> Um.. How are you guys liking it so far? I'd love love to hear more from you. I like feedback. A lot.

~The Next Week~   
  
‘’Romeo, Romeo, wherefore art thou-  _ Ouch _ ! Fuck you!’’ Fangs was rubbing his arm from where Sweet Pea had hit him. Sweet Pea laughed around a mouthful of celery and looked back at him. Fangs continued to rub his arm with a sour expression. ‘’You’re the one who’s been peering around like a human telescope.’’ He mumbled. They sat at the lunch tables inside today, it was too windy outside and Toni had already said farewell to half of a panini that had flown off the table that had sat at. Now she was sitting adjacent to Sweet Pea, assuring Cheryl that her hair still looked fabulously flawless. Fangs waggled his eyebrows suggestively. ‘’So what, you and Hooters?’’ Fangs repeated. Toni dropped her hands from fixing Cheryl’s hair and swiveled around. 

  
  
‘’What about Sweet Pea and Aleah?’’ she asked. Cheryl’s mouth dropped open when neither boys said anything. ‘’No way! You and the baby bat?’’ she squealed. Toni crossed her arms. ‘’You defiled Batgirl?’’ she asked with a raised eyebrow. Sweet Pea’s face went pink and he crossed his arms. ‘’No one is defiling anyone okay! We’re just cool is all.’’ Fangs hummed thoughtfully. ‘’Yeah. Is that why you two were alone the other day at Pop’s, staring into each other's eyes dreamily.’’ He bat his eyes at Sweet Pea, and the other raised his fist in a playful warning. ‘’Where the hell did you hear that?’’ Fangs grabbed Sweet Pea’s juice and began to chug it down. ‘’A little bird whispered something along the lines of that. I overheard it.’’ he said after swallowing loudly. Sweet Pea stared at him, and then his eyes cut over to Archie, Veronica and Betty. Jughead was missing. 

  
  
‘’Well, you’re right.’’ Fangs said dismissively then and turned back to his food. ‘’You and Owle aren’t a thing.’’ When Sweet Pea’s expression became confused, Fangs jerked his chin towards the cafeteria’s entrance. Sweet Pea looked up then to see The boy in question, Jughead, and beside him was Aleah. She wore a purple pleated skirt with sheer tights underneath, complementing her skirt was a Marilyn Manson tee-shirt. Half of her hair was pulled up into twin space buns. If she stood still enough or held a pose for too long, she could have easily passed for a life-size doll. Sweet Pea smirked sardonically and turned back to his food for a few moments. ‘’Yeah. Well, I drove her car.’’ he gruffed. 

  
  
‘’Oh my good lord the girl knows how to smile.’’ Cheryl muttered, this garnered a giggle from Toni. Aleah  _ was  _ smiling next to Jughead. They were talking about History class. And how many inside jokes one could conjure up from Alexander the Great alone. And from then it just turned into random things. The talked about vines they thought were funny. Jughead’s smile went wider, and almost a little smug as the two approached the young Serpents. ‘’Guys.’’ Jughead started and put his hand on Aleah’s Shoulder. ‘’I want you to officially meet Aleah Owle.’’ Aleah waved awkwardly at the group. Her face a little red.  

  
  
‘’Hi Fogarty.’’ She murmured softly. Fangs Smiled and held up his hand for a high five. ‘’Yeah. So you already know Sweet Pea and Fangs. He directed her to the girls. ‘’This is-’’    
‘’Cheryl Blossom and Toni Topaz.’’ Cheryl finished for them. She stuck out her hand with a warm smile. ‘’Good to know we don’t have to treat you like an outcast anymore!’’ She beamed. Aleah’s smile fell a little. She hadn’t really noticed that people treated her as such. Toni didn’t extend a hand, it just wasn’t something she did. But she did smile. ‘’Nice to have you apart of the circle, Hoots.’’ She said fondly, Aleah didn’t get angry at this, she just smiled back at Toni. ‘’How’s Your one friend, Holli right?’’ Toni dropped her arms and Fangs and Sweet Pea found themselves without smiles. Toni’s mouth twitched, half of it was irritation. And the other half was well, impressed at Aleah’s moxie.

 

  
‘’I’m sorry. Who?’’ Cheryl asked looking at Toni with innocent ‘girlfriend’ eyes. Toni looked at Cheryl. ‘’Just a fellow Serpent who goes to Seaside now. Aleah kicked her ass pretty good. Knocked out a tooth or two.’’ Cheryl looked back at Aleah and shifted uncomfortably. Jughead cleared his throat awkwardly. ‘’Okay. Well glad the rest of the introductions are out of the way. Aleah?’’ He called. Sweet Pea turned to face the duo. 

 

‘’Uh, where are you guys going?’’ Aleah spun with Jughead to face the group. ‘’I’m not sticking around so you snakes can get a second lunch.’’ She teased with a smile, and Fangs called back. ‘’Well how about I hit you up when I’m ready for dessert?’’ She surprisingly smiled at that and shot him a wink. Toni’s mouth fell open and she nudged Sweet Pea. ‘’What the hell was that? Did you see that? It was a laugh.’’ Sweet Pea glared over at Cheryl. ‘’She does it all the time. You guys are just never around to see it. That’s probably why.’’ Toni recoiled and placed her hand on Cheryl’s knee, Cheryl’s face held shock. Sweet Pea still had mixed feelings about Cheryl. He was eternally grateful for her helping the Serpents out in their time of need, And no one could deny that of course earned her a badge of honor. But he knew part of it was because of her loyalty and love for Toni. ‘’What the hell, Pea?’’ Toni demanded with a nasty expression. Sweet Pea didn’t answer her. He just shoved his tray and stood. 

  
  
He was tired of people talking down to Aleah. It was the same way Northsiders talked down to the Southsiders. And the same way many people talked about him. ~

  
  
  
  
‘’Now you officially know some of the other Serpents.’’ Said Jughead as he brought her over to the other table. ‘’That wasn’t as awkward as I thought it would be.’’ She commented cheerfully. Jughead smirked. ‘’Well you already know Pea and Fangs… and Apparently beat up one of Toni’s friends, how..’’ He was going to ask, but decided not to at this moment. Veronica and Archie’s eyebrows raised in unison, Archie’s mouth fell open a little bit even. Betty however lit up and moved over to make room for Aleah. ‘’Hi!’’ she said. Aleah waved. ‘’Hey, guys.’’ Jughead sat opposite of Aleah as she sat next to Betty.   
‘’I invited Aleah to eat with us, hope that’s alright.’’ Jughead spoke. Aleah shifted and her eyes flickered from Archie to Veronica. Who both looked away from her.   
‘’I’ll take that as a welcome.’’ Aleah said and smiled at Betty. ‘’How was the party?’’ she asked casually as she opened a yogurt cup. Veronica looked up and smiled a little bit. ‘’It was fun. Sorry you missed it.’’   
**I’m Not.** Aleah thought but kept a poker face. ‘’Yeah, bet it was a blast.’’ There was an awkward silence for a little bit and then Archie pretended to cough. 

  
  
‘’So uh.’’ he started offly, ‘’I hear you do art.’’ Aleah glanced up at him briefly. ‘’Yes!’’ Betty said putting an arm around Aleah’s shoulder. ‘’She’s very good, too.’’ She said. Aleah’s eyes lingered on the blonde’s face for a few seconds. Her expression was soft and she offered the girl a warm smile. ‘’Yeah. I hear you do music. I mean, I’ve heard you sing with the, what are they, kitty cats?’’

  
  
‘’Pussycats.’’ Veronica corrected. Her tone obviously annoyed. Jughead kind of smiled. Aleah was a little antagonistic by nature it seemed. And he found it amusing. Her sardonic and dark humor completed her outsides. He fought the urge to smile wider than he wanted to. Aleah also blended so well though. She was opening up a little, not completely there yet. The rest of the group loosened up and conversations eased into the normal. Sports, Make up, food. The usual. Aleah felt herself relax a little and catch her breath. She liked the feeling of inclusion. ~

  
  
‘’So. Aleah!’’ Betty walked faster to keep up with the girl’s pace. ‘’Any big summer plans? The end of the school year is like, 8 days away.’’ Aleah frowned a little as she thought. Not at Betty, she just often frowned when she was thinking. She had plans to work and  be with her brother in Greendale, not much else than that. 

  
  
‘’Not really.’’ She admitted. Betty beamed at her, Jughead flanked her with a smile. ‘’Yeesh Betty, don’t be dramatic.’’ He muttered with a playful smile. ‘’We’re throwing a surprise party for Sweet Pea. Serpents and invite only.’’ Aleah’s face went blank with surprise.‘’A surprise party? Really?’’ She said. But she wasn’t mocking the idea. ‘’I was invited?’’ Betty beamed again, so hard Jughead thought her cheeks might burst. Aleah looked between Betty and Jughead and finally shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly.  ‘’Okay. It sounds fun.’’ Betty giggled happily and turned to go to her next class with a silent. ‘’Great!’’ under her breath. ‘’Is she always in a Disney princess state of mind?’’ Aleah asked teasingly. Jughead laughed as they walked to their next classes together. ‘’You have no idea.’’ Aleah nodded in consideration. ‘’What do you get a guy like Sweet Pea for his birthday? Brass knuckles?’’ she joked. Jughead shook his head with an amused smile. ‘’He already has those.’’ Aleah scoffed. ‘’Figured.’’ She laughed. Jughead felt bile rise in his throat as his mind wrapped around wording. His eyebrows furrowed together and he looked away from Aleah. ‘’I think he’ll just be happy to see you there.’’ Aleah’s face went dark with blush and she cast her eyes down at her feet. ‘’You think so?’’ she murmured dreamily, her fingers playing at the hem of her skirt a little. Jughead noticed this and bit the inside of his cheek harshly. He’d seen that look before. He’d seen it many times on other people’s faces. 

  
  
‘’Yeah. We’ll talk more about it later.’’ The warning bell rang then, almost on cue. ‘’I’ll see you in History.’’ waved Aleah cheerfully before turning and trekking to her next class. ~

  
  
Sweet Pea caught Jughead by himself standing outside of History with his phone in his hand. ‘’Who’re you texting?’’ He tried to ask casually. His face smoothing but his eyebrows raised curiously. ‘’Aleah?’’ He questioned. Jughead rolled his eyes slowly before looking up at the taller Serpent. ‘’Uh. Actually I was.’’ He told him before shoving his phone in his pocket. Sweet Pea tried to be more poker faced. if things were different, he would have snatched Jughead up by his collar and demanded he back off right then and there. But with things being so close to over and he could get still get kicked out he calmed himself as best he could. He sucked in a breath as he pursed his lips in thought and ran a hand through his hair quickly. 

  
  
‘’Look, I want to talk to you about her.’’ he started. Jughead smirked a little. Curious as to what brought this on. But deciding the school hallway wasn’t exactly the best place to talk about whatever it was.‘’Later.’’ He mumbled somewhat dismissively. As he said this. Aleah rounded the corner. Notes and a huge sketchpad under her arm. She smiled at Jughead, Then at Sweet Pea. Who looked away from the both of them and walked into class. Jughead watched as Aleah’s face dropped along with her hand that had been raised in a half wave. Aleah’s smile faded as she dropped her hand as her eyes followed him.

  
  
‘’O-kay?’’ she muttered under her breath with a confused expression. ‘’What the hell was what all about? Did he not get his Wheaties this morning?’’ Her voice raised a little in pitch when she said this. Instead of waiting for Jughead to react, She just folded her arms. Obvious offended.‘’I know just what to get him for his birthday.’’ she pushed past Jughead and into the classroom without another word. 

  
  
‘’Nice of you two to finally join us.’’ Their teacher scolded. Neither of the two acknowledged him. Aleah even shot him a bit of a nasty look, which made him recoil a bit in his seat. What did he care if they were late or not? It was the end of the damn school year. The glass went by quicker than usual. Both Jughead and Aleah, along with other people had their phones out either on their desk or in their laps. Aleah side profile showed that she was smiling at something. Sweet Pea looked away from his own phone to watch her. She would read, then smile and glance at Jughead. Then she would pick up her phone and start typing. Then Jughead’s phone would light up. Sweet Pea grit his teeth together briefly and reluctantly tore his gaze away. He looked down at his phone and pulled up messages between himself and Fangs. ****  
  
Me to F.Fogarty **:** __Let’s ditch last period.  
__  
Of course the younger Serpent would agree. Sweet Pea rose hastily from his seat, slightly yet unapologetically shoving a few people aside as he went. He met Fangs by the exit in the back of the cafeteria.   
‘’Any destination?’’ asked Fangs cheerfully with an easy smile. Actually, Fangs almost always had an easy grin on his face. He was always laid back. The kind of guy would the attitude Sweet Pea could never replicate. It didn’t take long for the two to reach Eversgreen Forest. They dismounted their bikes deep off on a dead trail and walked further downward until they found a pair of two large sturdy looking rocks. ‘’What’s up?’’ Fangs asked as he sat down. He tried to wear an easy, comforting smile. But his brows were furrowed in concern giving him away.

  
  
Sweet pea elected to ignore this. He pulled a blunt from his pocket and watched Fang’s expression light up for a moment. ‘’What’up is I haven’t smoked all damn day and I wasn’t waiting for that last fucking bell to ring.’’ He pulled his zippo out of his pocket and Fangs watched him spark up. He continued to stare at Sweet Pea, making him uncomfortable, finally around a mouth full of smoke he snapped. ‘’What, Dude?!’’ Pea lashed out knowing the distraction wouldn’t be long lived and that he would have to come clean soon. Fangs shrugged, motioning with his hands. He crossed one leg over the other and squinted a bit at his friend. It usually annoyed Sweet Pea enough to break character. It was working, soon Sweet Pea glared back, but eventually let his expression melt into something calmer like Fangs knew he would.. ‘’Hey, man.’’ Pea finally called lowly. He passed to Fangs before continuing. ‘’I think I’m losing my mind.’’ Fang’s laughed, half choking as he looked back up. ‘’I’ve been telling people that about you for years now.’’ Sweet Pea picked up a twig and chucked it at him. 

  
  
  
‘’Now really man, what’s going on.’’ Sweet Pea frowned and cast his eyes up towards to treetops. Sweet Pea didn’t talk to a lot of people about his shit. Mainly because he didn’t know how, and the other part being that he didn’t think it was very becoming of him. But few of those who understood like Toni and Fangs wouldn’t judge him. And they would listen.   
‘’I think I’ve got the hots.’’ 

  
  
Fang’s mouth puffed out due to it being filled with smoke but his brows were split apart in surprise he was struggling not to choke. He blew the smoke out of his nose and passed back to Sweet Pea. ‘’Nuh uh! for who?’’ Pea turned his reddinging face away from Fangs. ‘’I’ll give you a hint, She’d give Beetlejuice a run for his money.’’  There was only a few seconds pause before Fang’s body jerked with a move of excitement with the realization. ‘’Oh my fucking god, Aleah?!’’ Sweet Pea took a long drag and exhaled. ‘’Yeah, man. I like her.’’

  
  
Fangs watched his friend’s face, all the time there were moments where he wished he knew how to do more than just being comic relief. He needed Toni here to help out with the advice part.

  
  
‘’When did you realize this? All this hanging out?’’ Sweet Pea’s brows drew together in thought. A strong high already settling over him making concentrating hard. ‘’I think it goes back further. You know? Like back when she used to come around your place.’’ he had those days etched his memory, actually. He thought about those days when he was alone. Aleah pulling up in her car on days when she didn’t seem like a total Northsider. In all black with purple chucks and her long hair in a different style each day. She always came with a heavily noted purple notebook, Always ready to jump into and explain everything to Fangs who watched her eagerly. Between breaks, she would roll on his fold out plastic dining room table and they’d smoke for a while, In the days where Sweet Pea would be in his trailer before her, she would shyly smile and include him in conversation, but most of the time it turned into a weed infused banter, with the two hurling nasty but funny insults at each other. He knew the difference between when she was seriously angry and when she was playing around. Because when she joked with him the corners of her mouth were always quirked up. 

  
  
_ The day she slashed his tire, Her face unafraid and full of smug pride as threw a large serrated kitchen knife at Sweet Pea’s feet with a grin. His bike was nearly laying on it’s side when she was finished with it. Other young Serpents had stood by, some of them had recorded her doing it, some of them were shocked and watched for Pea’s reaction. Other’s laughed with Aleah when the veins started the pop out of his neck and arms. The silent staredown lasted a few minutes before the small girl turned on her wedged heel and stalked to her car, eyes of Serpents, Ghoulies and others following her with shocked expressions. And you know what? she just drove away. _

__  
Now Holli Whitman, that was a different story. The Serpent girl had antagonized the latter one two many times. That eventful Friday had started one, with Toni pulling Fangs off off of a few Ghoulies, Sweet Pea sucker punching a student helper and getting sent to the principal's office, and ended with Holli and a Few other Serpent girls following Aleah out to the parking lot, taunting her. There was lots of confusion as to why the two had beef with each other. Maybe Holli had pushed her on purpose, Maybe Aleah had flicked inked on her in art class. But the obvious being that the two just somehow ended up not liking each other .  
  
The two had drawn a crowd that day. Several people had their phones out, pushing Aleah and prodding her, blocking her from getting to her car. Her expression at first had been blank, she hadn’t even turned to respond to anyone else aside from the occasional warning glare. She and Holli ended up toe to toe. Of course other Serpents were goading Holli. Fangs, Sweet Pea and Toni sat on their bikes and watched anxiously. A part of Sweet Pea wanting to rush through the crowd and tell everyone to fuck off, to get lost and go home. He had been feeling sorry for Aleah for a few moments… Until he saw Holli push her hard to the ground. There was nothing but death in Aleah’s eyes as she stood and quite literally, went crazy. It was then the stunned crowd that watched as Aleah pushed Holli to the ground, then straddled her, punching and pushing and even biting until some brave spectators felt it was time to attempt to pull the girl off.   
__  
‘’I just think about her, Alot.’’ Sweet Pea said taking a huge drag. Fangs watched him. ‘’Yeah? Like how?’’ Asked. A crease formed in the middle of Pea’s forehead. He tried to explain it the best he could, her attitude, her laugh and her digs. How she seemed like she didn’t care but at the same time seemed like her heart weighed a million tons. He liked how focused she seemed and how she ignored everything that didn’t have to do with her. Fangs’s eyes glimmered happily as Sweet Pea rambled on absentmindedly. 

  
  
‘’And I don’t know how to express everything to her.’’

 

  
 ‘’Dude. Ask her out then?’’ Sweet Pea’s eyes closed as he shook his head. He made a noise in the back of his throat. ‘’Have you seen her, dude?’’ He groaned. ‘’She’s literally Gothic beauty, her shoes probably cost more than a tire on my bike.’’ He started. rarely anyone saw Sweet Pea like this. He didn’t like to talk about his feelings and insecurities. It was easier to pretend like he didn’t have any. ‘’I can’t just ‘ask her out’ I can’t talk to her like we can talk to other Southside girls.’’ And he couldn’t just rush into things with her. Would she really wanna be with a Serpent at the end of the day?

  
  
‘’So?’’ Asked Fang’s, confused. 

  
  
‘’She’s not some shallow Northsider bitch.’’ Said he and smiled when Sweet passed back to him. Sweet Pea looked over at Fangs. Half of his vision obscured. First smoke of the day usually got him higher than most times he smoked. Fangs looked a little further than usual. ‘’Man, look at you, you’re fucked already.’’ Fangs laughed. Sweet pea through a rock into the distance with a soft flick of his wrist. ‘’And besides. I think she’s into Jones. They’ve gotten all buddy buddy.’’ He mentioned and let his head loll to the side, his Serpent tattoo catching the sunlight coming through the treetops. Fangs watched Sweet Pea, a bit of frustration settling inside him. ‘’Then make her into you?’’ he suggested. He was also almost too high to think straight. He laughed over his words and waved his hands airily when Sweet Pea glared over. ‘’Hear me out!’’ he laughed. 

  
  
‘’Like. Talk to her more. Invite her out to the Wyrm. Oh! The last Swords and Serpents meeting of the year. Invite her to that.’’ They were just things that he thought would help. Sweet Pea smiled thoughtfully, but it was short lived. ‘’Bro. She’s not like a normal Southsider girl. She won’t wanna sit around and watch dudes play pool. She’s not a Serpent girl.’’ He looked down. Fangs’s mouth twisted a bit. The answer was so obvious, he just hadn’t wanted to say it because it probably wasn’t what Sweet Pea wanted to hear. He would be lying if he said he didn’t think Aleah would make a cute little girlfriend for his companion. 

  
  
‘’I think it’s because you don’t know her like you want to.’’ He finally said before passing. Sweet Pea scoffed. ‘’ And you do, Fangs?’’ He wasn’t sneering, his voice was almost pleading. Fangs shrugged with a smug smile and started playing with random, old fallen leaves at his side. ‘’I know a lot. There  _ were  _ days where she and I didn’t do homework and just talked, you know?’’ he asked. Sweet Pea looked a little impressed by this, albeit a little bit jealous. ‘’Yeah?’’ he mumbled and took a few hits. “What else do you think?’’ Fangs cast his eyes sideways into the distance dramatically and chuckled. 

  
  
‘’I think You need Toni.’’ ~~~~~   
  



	9. Ch)8- Unexpected

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So very very very sorry for how long this mess took. I'm in the process of moving into my first apartment. getting a new pet, de-stressing. all of it. I really thought I would have this uploaded by like.. last weekend.

‘’You have no idea how glad I am to see your face.’’ Aleah’s eyes closed and she let out a laugh as Verne rounded the corner. The taller Ghoulie smirked back at her. It wasn’t that she was  _ actually  _ glad to see Verne, she just didn’t want to see Malachai. Verne was quieter, much more of a pussy and didn’t give her trouble. 

  
  
She thought about asking where Malachai was, but decided she didn’t care and wherever he was was far away from her. Verne pulled out a large paper bag and Aleah exchanged the cash. Verne was usually silent, but he was more tight lipped than usual, Aleah looked up at his face when he didn’t turn to part ways. ‘’What’s up?’’ she asked flatly noticing that he’d been staring intently at her face. He wet his lips with his tongue and looked over head head as opposed to looking in her eyes.

  
  
‘’Mal sent me a message for you.’’ Aleah shoved the paper bag into her backpack and scoffed, disgusted.

 

‘’My voicemail is full. Tell him-’’

  
  
‘’-He heard about you and some Serpents. He said you’re making a mistake.’’ Aleah glared up at Verne and slung her bag over her shoulders with a little more force than necessary.

 

  
‘’I made a mistake the day I moved to Riverdale.’’ She hissed. ‘’Tell him to mind his own fucking business. You deal the sugar and I keep coming back to Candyland.’’ she hated repeating herself. But if she had to tell Malachai to back down it was going to be a real problem. Verne watched her leave with a disgruntled look on his face still. Halfway through making it to her car she turned back around. ‘’Verne!’’ She called to the tanner Ghoulie. Her turned with sharp, but confused eyes. 

  
  
The two didn’t really talk much. She didn’t really know much about him. But she knew that he was pretty much Malachai’s right hand man.

  
  
She willed herself to look a little less intimidating to him. Her eyes got softer and she plumped her lips pleadingly, this was her way of trying to look a little more innocent. It seemed to work because Verne relaxed his stance and his shoulders loosened a bit.    
‘’Y’all can’t be the only ones who deal Jingle Jangle. I need another contact.’’ Meaning, she needed a way to cut off Malachai for good. Verne seemed to understand this. He looked away from her again, She couldn’t tell if it was because her little tactic was working too well or because that was just his nervous nature. Finally he nodded and looked back down at her. ‘’I’ll see what I can do. But I gotta be careful, Mal finds out and he’ll kill me.’’ He said and then briskly continued on his way before Aleah could say anything more..~~

  
  
Having not smoked all day she was already irritated. ‘’You’re making a mistake.’’ she repeated in the way she must have thought Malachai would have said it as she slammed her car door shut and walked to the front door of her home. ‘’Delivery.’’ she groaned deadlike as she set the paper bag in front of her dad at the table. He had a beer in his hand and his hair was loose all over his head. Without the JJ, Her father would have been able to reform back to his handsome, wisecracking self. Now he was Mr.Hardass on drugs.    
He looked at the bag and then up at her with a silent. ‘’Thanks.’’ He grunted and reached behind his head to run a hand through his hair. Aleah raised an eyebrow at him. ‘’Yes?’’ she asked curiously. The two didn’t have sit down and heart to hearts like a normal father and daughter. He wasn’t good with words and neither was she. But they were both good at yelling. Which was what made moments like these so frustrating; when they weren’t yelling at each other they didn’t really know how to have a conversation. Once upon a time he probably held the capability for the task, when he was able to be a dad. But he was just as foreign to her as the Jingle Jangle was now.

 

  
‘’Thought you could use one of these.’’ cutting to the chase, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small black tube. Aleah stared at it for a few seconds and fought a mocking laugh when she realized what it was.    
‘’Pepper spray?’’ she asked him. ‘’Really dad?’’ It wasn’t the fact that he thought she needed it. It just went against what made her, her. Her fists alone could blind someone more efficiently than any can of pepper spray ever could. Or had he forgotten calls to the house the principal? 

  
  
‘’You take a big risk going out there to pick up my orders.’’ Aleah’s nose scrunched up in annoyance and she snatched the can off the table. ‘’The black hood used a whole gun.’’ she reminded him and shoved the black tube in her pocket. Her dad turned and began opening the paper bag in front of her, dismissing the conversation altogether. She curled her lip at his back and turned to walk to her room. She slowly closed the door behind her and collapsed onto her bed while dropping her bag. The feeling of the Pepper Spray in her pocket made her irritation grow. Rolling over on her stomach she let herself slide off the edge of the bed and to the floor. She looked around her room with tired eyes. Why was it she felt the loneliest in her safe place. She thought to maybe message Jughead, they were friends now, right? But what would he say to her? What would she say to him? It was kind of times like this where she wished she had Sweet Pea’s number. She wondered what he was doing- or, what even it was he did for fun at all. Was he cruising around on his bike with fellow Serpents? Were they at that bar they claimed? 

  
  
‘’No.’’ Aleah said sitting upright and shaking her head. ‘’No. No!’’ she attacked herself with whispers and took a huge handful of her hair in a hand. ‘’He’s a Serpent. You don’t do gangs, Nas.’’ is what the back of her mind was telling herself. The other part of her was saying ‘Loosen up’ so what she had befriended a few Serpents? It was better than being a Ghoulie target.    
Aleah unceremoniously dragged herself from the floor and to the closet to change her clothes. She swapped her tights and skirt for a pair of hiked up black shirts and opted to keep her Marilyn shirt on. She had weed that needed to be rolled up, some that needed to be sold, and some that definitely needed to be smoked. She also took the time to undo the double buns on top of her head, letting the billows of black and purple fall around her shoulders. She stepped out of her flats and into her purple converse shoes. 

  
  
‘’I’m headed out again.’’ She called to her dad, he was in the kitchen, heating up leftovers. She watched as he pushed the button on the microwave, she noted how slow his actions were and how he looked like he was struggling to get a grip on what he was doing.. ‘’You’re gone a lot more these days, Nassy.’’ he commented as she placed her hand on the doorknob to let herself out. She didn’t make some snarky remark on how observant that was. She was happiest when she wasn’t home, or he wasn’t. That should have been obvious. 

  
‘’Don’t tell me you’ve gotten a little more than friendly with a couple of those Ghoulies.’’ Aleah froze and turned to her dad. If she could’ve, she would have opened her mouth to spout out the vilest, most potent venom her body could muster. But she just shook her head. ‘’No, I’m not messing around with any Ghoulies.’’ she murmured, a bit confused as well. ‘’Why would you-’’

  
  
‘’-You walk around here dressed like em’ dying your hair crazy colors, body inked up and half dressed.’’ he charged. ''One would say you fir right in.'' Aleah’s stomach sank but she swallowed hard and turned the handle. ‘’You don’t have to worry about that stuff, dad.’’ she said looking at her feet. ‘’Anything you hear about me and the Ghoulies is Fanfiction. Okay?’’ 

 

she didn’t give him time to stumble near her. She just left him to his half consumed straws of brain cell killer and walked to her car. She must have sat inside without starting it for a good ten minutes. She hadn’t even rolled up. She just sat with her knees to her chest and her chin rested on top. The darkness mixed with the usual creepy quiet was comforting to her. But not as comforting as she remembered it. She felt cold even though she surrounded by nothing but warm summer air. And she felt exposed even though she was locked in her car.

  
  
She finally reached behind her and pulled out her tray to roll on. Her fingers working meticulously with pliant paper and greenery. When she was done she placed it into the console and started her car. She drove. Her mind didn’t take her to Eversgreen forest at the edge of the river this time. It took her to a back dirt lot under a tree… in Picken’s park. She sat shrouded happily thinking to herself that this was the perfect scene for a crime or a slasher film. And she was all alone here. Or at least she thought she was. There were only about two streetlights on, neither glow even close to reaching her car. In fact, she was certain that no one would know her car was there unless there were looking for it. She settled for a moment and shut off her car. She couldn’t see a thing and all her senses seeme heightened. She now noticed the smells other than smoke in her seats.

 

There was a mixture of the smell of cologne and motor oil lingering in the air. Two faces popped into her head. One of which was Sweet Pea, her passenger seat still laid back as if he had been there recently. That she knew without having to look over. That and there was the fact that not many people rode in her front seat. Not many people rode in her car at all in Riverdale.

 

  
She brought her small item to her lips and felt around for her lighter to spark it. She used her phone to play music instead of her car’s radio. It, in a weird way made her feel less alone. Well, less alone in a park. With the darkness and the sound of Nick Cave crooning out his depression in his ironic ‘Song of Joy.’ she lowly sang out the lyrics to herself for what must have been about the thousandth time. It wasn’t her favorite. But it was the one that spoke to her the most for some odd reason. It was strangely comforting to her. 

 

She smiled and laughed to herself as she clumsily fell back into her seat. She had forgotten that she was actually smoking to get high. When it finally hit her it was like getting hit in the chest with a dodgeball. The heavy feeling stayed in her chest and spread throughout her whole body slowly. Feeling high but dissatisfied, she put her blunt out and laid back. She didn’t realize that it only took a few times hanging out with people to realize you actually liked the company. Back home with Tesla and Candi it was different. She’d known them since middle school before she moved. She quickly made friends with them after discovering they were much like her. Stoners with shitty lives but a lust for life. There were often days where the three of them planned to escape Greendale and this side of the country altogether, but Aleah agreed that was a dream best saved for when they were older. When her brother was older, too. 

  
  
The dim glow of approaching headlights made Aleah groan and sink down into her seat and question how invisible she really was in the dark, surely if any light were to hit her car now she would be spotted. Which would be fine and dandy, the things that went on in her mind were much scarier than anything that would find her out here. She heard not one, but two engines come to a stop close by in front of her. Motorcycles. All the Serpents had bikes, exception of some of the Serpent girls who cared about their hair and took either public transit or had paired with some North sider and rode with them.    
  
  
‘’Did you get that final project done?’’    
She heard one ask. The voice chipper and oddly familiar. 

 

**_That’s a dumb thought._ ** She told herself, the town was only so big, everyone sounded familiar. But she was relieved to hear they were high school students.    
  


 

She rose a little bit and saw two bikes barely illuminated. Motorcycles that is. Sitting up, she turned her headlights on them.

 

 

She was greeted by the sound of two shouts in the distance. “Aye, yo. What the  _ fuck,  _ man.” Said a deeper, more dominant voice that tickled her insides and made her smile. Aleah turned her lights off before throwing her door open. 

 

“I knew that was you!” She laughed and used her phone light to guide her a little jolt of excitement ran through her as she approached the two on their bikes. “So you shined your headlights in our faces?” Growled Sweet Pea while rubbing his eyes. Aleah smiled apologetically. “Had to make sure” she defended. She turned her phone light towards Fangs, who was smiling sheepishly. “Hey Aleah.” He said warmly. Aleah dropped her light and let her eyes adjust to the dimness around them. Sweet Pea leaned forward on his bike and squinted towards where Aleah’s car was.

 

 

“I won’t even bother asking what you’re doing here.” He mumbled. She shifted her weight to one leg and crossed her arms, she honestly couldn't remember a time she was so happy to see someone. let alone A Serpent. “Care to join?” She asked innocently. Sweet Pea opened his mouth to speak, Fangs was already speaking though. “Pea and I would  _ love  _ to join you.” He said happily dismounting his bike. He looked over at Pea, who looked back grateful that no one could see anyone’s expressions clearly. He kind of caught on, Fangs was  _ really  _ trying to kick start this thing wasn’t he?

 

 

Aleah watched Pea’s form until he finally dismounted his bike and and shrugged his shoulders. “Why the hell not?” He said following Fangs to where Aleah’s car was parked. Aleah trekked beside the tall Serpent with her hands behind her back. “Oh come on, Gulliver, at least  _ pretend  _ we’re friends.” Sweet Pea looked down at her, the dim light catching her eye making them shine a bit. He smirked a bit to himself and shrugged lazily.

 

“I mean, we’re friends I guess.” Aleah was grateful that Sweet Pea couldn’t exactly see her widening eyes. She put on her immediate poker face and chuckled. ‘’We better be. You hijacked my car.’’ Fangs was standing by Aleah’s car, listening to Sweet Pea and Aleah’s bickering with a mischievous smile on his face. Aleah finally made it to the car and unlocked the doors for the two boys to climb in.   
  
  


 

‘’ _ Wheew _ !’’ Fangs whooped after taking in a deep sniff of the inside of the car. ‘’Man, it smells good in here.’’ Aleah turned to look at him, now everyone could see clearly thanks to the light in the car. She smiled shyly. ‘’I can’t believe I’m finally getting to sit in the Batmobile!’’

  
  
‘Batmobile?’’ Aleah asked him. She lifted her head from her console to peer at him. ‘’Does  _ everyone  _ throw jabs at me behind my back?’’ she asked. This wasn’t like other times when she joked around. Her voice was a mixture of apathy and attitude. She seemed a bit irritated contrast to how she had been a few minutes ago before they had gotten into the car. Under her breath, she grumbled again. ‘’I fucking hate Batman.’’

 

Fangs smiled and watched as she started to reach overhead to turn off her light, but noticed Sweet Pea was still preoccupied. When he caught her looking, he huffed. ‘’Not all of us can have nimble fingers, Aleah.’’ Aleah’s eyebrow twitched slightly as her name fell off of his tongue. He sounded like he’d been saying it forever. Like her name was in his vocabulary. It felt good to hear. 

 

Quickly, she went from watching his fingers to watching his mouth. She swore that he caught her looking out of the corner of his eye, but he didn’t say anything to her. Fangs sitting in the back was getting a bit uncomfortable with the silence clearing his throat, he reached out to touch Aleah’s shoulder. She turned at the feeling of warmth on her skin. She felt bad for almost forgetting he was back there. 

 

“Do you usually park in dark secluded places by yourself?” He mused wiggling his eyebrows. Aleah smirked as she pulled her zippo lighter from the console in her dash and sparked the half roll she had put out earlier.

 

“Of course. How else can I talk to spirits undisturbed?” Both Sweet Pea and Fangs paused and waited for her to say more. But she didn’t. Just inhaled and blew smoke out of her mouth. She blew smoke like she was playing the flute; gently blowing air out creating a huge cloud with a gentle breeze. ''What? are there no rumors that go around of me being a slut?'' She asked as she quickly passed to Sweet Pea, who hadn’t lit his own yet. He gingerly took the roll from Aleah’s fingers. To keep herself from staring at him, Aleah turned her attention to Fangs and they engaged in conversations about end of the year plans. For some reason, she felt nervous. Everytime She had to turn to Sweet Pea or he opened his mouth to contribute to the conversation, Aleah would feel her heart skip. Finally she couldn’t help herself anymore and she let her eyes rise from her lap to Sweet Pea’s face. He had grabbed his lighter and began to spark up. Fangs coughed in the back seat. His face looked a little drained of color. Aleah whipped around to face him with worry in her face.    
  
‘’Are you okay?.’’

  
  
Fangs had his eyes closed briefly and then he started blinking away tears.

 

‘’Yeah, No.’’ He said and in one swift movement he had the door open. He coughed dramatically, stepping out. Aleah and Sweet Pea turned to face him, both with looks of concern on their faces. 

  
  
Fangs turned to them after he recovered from his coughing fit. His eyes were watery and he looked a little dazed. His eyes found Sweet Pea’s face and he narrowed them in knowing, hopeful that Aleah didn’t catch on. 

  
  
‘’I think I’ve had enough.’’ He said softly before fishing around in his pocket for the key to his bike.    
‘’I’m actually gonna head to Pop’s to get something to eat? You comin’?’’ 

  
  
It wasn’t rocket science. Sweet Pea fought back a smug smirk, he nodded once to Fangs before relaxing into the seat. ‘’We’ll meet you over there.’’ He told him. Aleah looked between them with slightly raised eyebrows. ‘’Are you sure you’re okay to navigate an entire motorcycle?’’’ she asked. Her tone of concern sounded almost motherly, he felt as if he was talking to Toni for a second. But he smiled and shook his head with a chuckle. 

  
  
‘’Trust me,Owle. There’s always more focus when there’s food on the brain.’’ At this, Aleah giggled a little bit and nodded. ‘’Alright, Man. We’ll see you there.’’ 

  
  
Sweet Pea continued smoking, his gaze travelling to Aleah’s face every so often. It was silent in the car as Aleah watched Aleah walk to his bike, mount it, and ride away. She continued to stare after the rear lights until they completely disappeared. Growing frustrated with what he thought was an awkward silence, Sweet Pea grunted and bumped her shoulder, she winced and Pea bashfully muttered. an apology under his breath as he passed the blunt to her. She took it between her fingers and slid back down to a comfortable position in her seat.

  
  
‘’Are you sure you didn’t want to go with him?’’ Aleah broke the silence, the light from the lit end illuminating her face when she inhaled. Chest rising and falling easily. 

  
  
‘’Nah.’’ Sweet Pea said after a few seconds. ‘’I can’t just leave you here all alone.’’  _**I'm fine right where I am.** _

  
  
Aleah rolled her eyes and blew out smoke from her nostrils. ‘’Dude, how many times do I have to remind you that I can watch my own back? Or do I have to beat  _ your  _ ass, too?’’ she passed back to him. His eyes were a bit wide in the dark. 

  
  
‘’Fine.’’ He mused with a somber tone. ‘’I was just looking out for you.’’ Aleah softened a little and brought her knees to her chest and rested her chin on top of them. ‘’Well, thank you. But I don’t need it. I can handle myself.’’ she offered him a sweet smile and he looked down at his lap. 

  
  
‘’You know, It’s okay to admit that you like to spend time with me.’’ She teased then, a giggle escaping her lips as she watched the Serpent choke on smoke. Soon, they were both coughing and laughing against the smoke. 

  
  
After their fit, they settled down, the blunt shallowing to an end causing Sweet Pea to put it out into her ashtray. Trying to avoid an awkward silence, Sweet Pea opened his mouth to speak to Aleah.    
‘’What are you? Like what are you mixed with?’’ Surprised, she raised her head to look at him. ‘’That’s the first time someone’s ever blurted it out like that to me.’’ she said with a smirk but complied. 

  
  
‘’My dad is Indian. And my mom is black and Native.’’ she said uninterestedly. She played with the hem of her shorts and shyly looked at him from the corner of her eye. 

  
  
‘’What about you? What are you anyways?’’ She didn’t mean for it to come out rude. But her speech was reduced to a tired drawl. It took some time for Pea to answer, but eventually he shrugged and looked at her. ‘’I’m Sweet Pea.’’ Aleah rolled her eyes and sucked in air between her teeth. ‘’That’s not fair, man.’’ she grumbled, annoyed. But Sweet Pea just smiled. ‘’My turn. What are you thinking about?’’ Aleah turned to look out of the window, craning her neck to attempt to see farther than the line of trees in front of her. ‘’I’m thinking.. Nothing.’’ she said turning to face him again. She frowned slightly, a little out of embarrassment. ‘’I’m thinking of literally nothing. ‘’ 

  
  
Sweet Pea admired her confused face for a few seconds. ‘’I’m thinking I want to roll another blunt.’’ He answered honestly. Aleah didn’t answer right away, her brows drew together and she stretched out her legs to the dashboard. ‘’I honestly didn’t want to sit in my car.’’ She said softly. As if she was afraid to voice her opinion for some reason. Sweet Pea sat back in the seat and thought for a minute. 

  
  
‘’We can smoke at my place.’’ he had meant to say it in a way that didn’t insinuate anything. He gave a silent sigh of relief when Aleah perked up a little. ‘’Uhh.. What about your bike?’’ For a moment, Pead actually had forgotten than he had rode here on his motorcycle. It just occurred to him that it was parked behind Aleah’s car. Thinking quick, he opened the door and turned to her.    
‘’Just follow me there.’’ 

  
  
Aleah waited for him to get to his bike and crank it up before turning on her car and trailing along behind him. Still nothing went through her mind as she followed the subtle lights of Sweet Pea’s Harley towards the end of the road. 

  
  
**Just a girl and her Serpent…**

**  
** **  
** She thought. But quickly bit her lip as she recounted the silent ‘Her Serpent.’ part of her thoughts. 

  
  
The two minute drive felt like forever to Aleah. She stepped out of her car and into the light that came from Sweet Pea’s porch lamp. Sweet Pea ran a hand through his hair as he approached Aleah, she looked up at his towering frame with a smooth expression. ‘’I’m not gonna be a bother am I?’’ she asked crossing her arms. The last thing she needed was some awkward meeting with a few family members.

 

  
  
‘’I live alone.’’ Pea answered as he just opened the door and looked to Aleah, waiting for her to follow. She climbed up the steps and stepped into the dark trailer. It was cold from the blowing AC and smelled strongly of a cheap cologne that she couldn’t quite place and hints of weed. But it was pleasant. Sweet Pea turned on the lights and Aleah blinked against them. Her eyes scanned the living room. There was a pile of dishes in the sink, who knows who long they’d been there. There was a large couch that indicated that someone often slept there instead of their own bed. It was very manish, but it was his. And to her, It was nice.

  
  
‘’Sorry.’’ Pea swiveled around her quickly and went to shut his bedroom door, a pile of clothes had been peeking out of the corner near the bed. He suddenly felt a little embarrassed, he tried to think of it as Toni just coming over,  _ she  _ didn’t care and it didn’t look like Aleah did either. Aleah turned to him with a smirk on her face. ‘’You and Fangs have a little too much fun these nights?’’ she teased and set her bag down on the worn couch. It was surprisingly soft and she sank into it a little bit. Pea watched her easily. ‘’What, you’ve got nothing to say about my digs? At least you live in an apartment.’’ Not meeting his eyes, Aleah started to pull things out of her bag, like her rolling tray and rillos. She hummed a little in thought before looking around again. 

  
  
‘’I’d much rather live by myself in one of these.’’ She answered honestly. She put her weed in her grinder and started to grind it up. Then she dumped the contents onto her rolling tray. Sweet Pea watched her face for mockery but she didn’t look back up at him. He pulled a bar stool closer to her, and she looked up once, her expression unreadable to him. ‘’It’s gonna be harder to pass to you from all the way over there.’’ She mumbled shyly, no longer making eye contact. Hesitantly, Pea moved to sit next to her. The shift made her rise a little bit and nearly fall over but she caught herself and offered an awkward smile.

 

  
‘’Do you really mean that? That you’d rather live in a place like this?’’ Asked Sweet Pea. his brows drew together as he scrutinized her face. Aleah reached into her bag and grabbed her lighter before turning her body towards him. She was trying to play this as cool as she could, but she could feel the heat he transferred just by sitting close. ‘’Yeah.’’ she answered. ‘’It’s your own place. Your own rules. Your own curfew. You can do whatever you want in your own safe place.’’ Sweet Pea relaxed against the back of the couch and blinked a few times. He couldn’t really remember a time he had felt this calm around someone who wasn’t a Southside Serpent. Yet here he was. Here  _ they  _ were.

  
  
‘’I think about it like that all the time.’’ He said softly, then he watched as Aleah bought the lighter to the end of the rillo and sparked it up. ‘’Then you know what I mean.’’ she said to him. Her eyes changed to reflect something he’d never seen on her face before. ‘’I can’t wait to get out of my house and into my own place. Eighteen can’t come fast enough.’’ she passed to him and relaxed against the back of the couch, kind of mirroring him. ‘’I mean, we’ve fought to keep our trailers. It’s the only place we can go.’’ Aleah nodded and looked down at her lap guiltily. 

  
  
‘’I heard about all that.’’ She said with a frown. Her eyebrows drew together briefly and she wet her lips with her tongue before speaking again. ‘’This town’s democracy sucks.’’ said she and pulled her knees to her chest,legs brushing lightly against Sweet Pea’s as she did. ‘’Have you always lived alone?’’ she blurted then and looked around. ‘’No siblings? Parents? Girlfriend?’’ she hesitated saying the last word, her cheeks slighter darker with blush and she didn’t make immediate eye contact. Sweet Pea smiled smugly. ‘’Have you ever seen me with any of those things?’’ he answered wondered aloud. She reeled back away from him with on raised eyebrow. ‘’It’s not like I watch you 24/7. Sweet Pea.’’

 

 

Sweet Pea smiled at her. “You’re so feisty. Like a little chihuahua.” Aleah turned to aptly blow smoke into into his face. “ Don’t call me a Chihuahua.” She snapped with her eyebrows drawn together. Sweet pea only laughed, she resembled a small child.

 

 

Using her Pouting as a distraction, he reached over to slip the roll out from between her fingers. She didn’t object. Instead she cast her eyes towards his neck. She was finally close enough to really observe his serpent tattoo. Annoyed, Sweet Pea turned his head to glare at her. Why was she staring at him like that? and why did she have to be so cute while doing it.  

 

 

“ Did it hurt?“ she asked curiously. Keeping her eyes balance between his face and the tattoo. He had been distractedly looking at her when she spoke, and it took a minute but he finally shrugged his shoulders lazily; barely out of his daze.

 

“ I don’t remember. Probably.” He looked at her for a reaction, but all she gave me was just curious stare and her head was lolled to the side like a puppy’s. He cleared his throat and looked at his lap before opening his mouth again.

 

“ I was may be about 13 or 14 when I joined the Serpents. After my initiation I was still so pumped with adrenaline I just went for the celebration or, pre-celebration anyways. But yeah, I got super drunk. And they tattooed me that night.” 

 

Aleah’s expression was not changed entirely. Her eyebrows were raised and her eyes were wide. But then it softened and she started blinking back something. It was like she had never heard anything like it before. Well, she hadn’t heard anything yet. She was quiet for a while and nothing was said between the two for sometime. Sweet Pea was starting to get worried, maybe he shouldn’t have told her that. He perked up a little bit when Aleah finally sat up straight and opened her mouth to say something. Both of their skins burning from the close contact. Aleah wanted to badly familiarize herself with her skin. the rough texture, how thick his neck was. Finally she hesitantly dropped her hand from him.

 

“  _ That _ young?” 

 

“Uh, yeah! Always joined younger than that. Some of us are born to it. The Serpents aren’t a joke. Our Family is the real deal.” 

 

Aleah recoiled in defense and shook her head. “I never said it wasn’t. Hit that weed some more and calm down. You’re always on one. relax why don’t you?”  

 

Sweet pea Flushed a little bit in embarrassment. He hadn’t meant to make it seem like he was snapping at her. Not at all. He bit his lower lip in frustration at himself and looked her in the face.

 

“ I wasn’t digging into you or anything. I could just get really passionate talking about them..” Aleah met his gaze with softness in her eyes and extended a dainty hand towards his neck. “May I?” She cooed softly. She was kind of throwing caution to the wind with this one. One, she had always wanted to trace a serpent tattoo. And two, she felt where he was coming from. She felt the same way with the people she considered her family back in Greendale. Sweet pea wet his lips with his tongue. His skin was burning, but he finally inclined to head to Expose skin.

 

She wasted No time running her nimble fingers along the lines of the double headed snake. Pea felt as if he was melting under her touch even though it was minuscule. “Did the serpents give you the name Sweet Pea?” She asked. And he shook his head. “No.” He debated on whether or not he wanted to leave it at that. After she didn’t look like she was going to press the issue, he decided to leave it. Disappointed with his answer, she dropped her hand and it fell with a soft thud in her lap.

 

“What was this, ‘Nas’ business. With the Ghoulies?” He asked turning his body to her. She took the roll out of his fingers and shrugged casually. “It’s short for Nasreen.” She mumbles. Confused. Sweet Pea scoffed. “Is that your Ghoulie name or something?” Aleah blew smoke in his direction again. “No! It’s my middle name.” Sweet Pea took a minute to process that. Then he threw up his hands angrily, kind of scaring her.

 

“Why do they have that kind of information ? Your middle name? How the hell-“

 

“-It’s not that big of a deal, Sweet Pea.” She blurted sharply, cutting him off. “Look it’s a long story. Joss and Maisie know some people from back home.” Sweet Pea noticed that she seem to shrink a little bit as she explained this. No longer is among the small child from earlier. For second she look like a scared little girl.

 

“What kind of people?” Asked Pea leaning into her, trying to make her feel safer. 

 

“Bad people.” She answered without looking at him. “Really bad people.” Shrugging off the sudden tension and passing back to him, Aleah feigned a small laugh and put one arm on the back of the couch. “Enough with the downs. I don’t get stoned just to stay sad.” She pushed his arm as she said this. She seemed so comfortable. Not checking the time or anything. She seemed like maybe.. she belonged here. Sweet Pea felt as if he was always supposed to be sitting on this couch talking to her.  


 

''You know,'' Started Aleah with an all too serious expression on her face. ''It's not cool for you to grill me about myself and then avoid everything I throw your way.'' She sounded as if she was joking, but traces of being serious slipped through her tone and gave it away. In response Sweet Pea looked away. Of course he wanted to know everything about her first. He didn't like talking about himself.  
  
''I don't have many glorious, happy things to talk about.'' He replied.   
  
'"And I do?!'' Aleah had moved even closer to him now. She was facing him chest-to-shoulder. He couldn't look at her directly. If was a a very familiar scenario he often found himself struggling with. ''I'm just saying you might now want to hang around if certain things come out about me.'' 

  
''Oh my god, shut up.'' It came out monotonously, but firmly. She crossed her arms over her chest and and stared up into his face with a motherly glare that resembled Toni's. ''I've been out in public with you, You've driven my car and now I'm on your couch. I'm quite literally cuddled up to a  _SouthSide Serpent._ If I didn't want to hang around you I would't have never let you get in my car.  _Ever._ ''~~  
  


 

“So…” he started trying to seem as casual as possible with his tone. The fact that he was high surely helped that out. They were now sitting shoulder to shoulder on the couch she was kind of leaned into him and he was letting her do it. 

 

“You really don’t have a boyfriend or anything back in Greendale?” She pursed her lips around a coy smile and shook her head, lifting it a little as she changed her position. “No. Why?” She asked crossing her arms. Sweet Pea rolled his eyes. “I was just curious.” 

 

“No, you were asking for a reason.” She argued confidently. 

 

“The reason was curiosity.” Sweet Pea argued back. Aleah went hard faced and for a second considered burning him with a lit end. Neither could come up with anything to say to the other for a few minutes. They let the smoke and smell of cannabis surround them in a comfortable silence. When they were finally at the end, Sweet Pea snubbed it out and dropped it into her portable ashtray. 

  
  
‘’I suppose you’re gonna kick me out now?’’ Asked Aleah curiously. She was resting her arm on the back on the couch an supporting her head with her hand. 

  
  
‘’You _could_ go.’’ Started Pea. But then he swallowed around his words and slowly turned to her. ‘’Or you could stay here for a bit, keep talking.’’ She didn’t take very long to think about it. Aleah pulled a container out of her bag and shook the contents inside after getting herself more comfortably positioned. 

  
  
‘’I’ll do you one better.’’ 


	10. Ch)9- Tangled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: This chapter is short.

  
  
‘’Okay. Fangs is going to think I kidnapped you. Or worse.’’ Aleah was laying opposite of Sweet pea on his couch. Between them an open box of gushers and several empty packets. Aleah was kind of surprised the night was going along so normally. No one hitting her up for drop offs, her dad wasn’t blowing up her phone wondering where she was.  
  
Sweet Pea looked at his phone. Fangs had in fact been texting him, wondering where he was. He was sure that he was okay. And Sweet Pea had certainly assured him that he, and Aleah, were fine.

  
They’d been laughing and sharing things with each other for what seemed like hours. ‘’Nah Fangs is up to date.Are you getting bored with me?’’ Ask Pea looking up from his phone to eye her suspiciously. She looked up with a shy expression on her face. ‘’Actually.’’ She started to murmur, in the midst she looked away from him. ‘’I’m kind of hungry.’’ she kind of felt ridiculous that it had taken her so long to get it out. What did she have to be scared of?

  
  
‘’So, you get all soft when you’re high?’’ Asked Sweet Pea sitting up. ‘’It’s kind of cute.Are you ticklish, too?’’ Aleah shot him a nasty look and started to put her things back in her bag. ‘’Sometimes my wording is just off. Takes longer to think of sentences.And if you ever try to tickle me your bike won’t be the only thing that ends up floating in Sweetwater River.’’ She was already heading towards the door when Pea finally stood. ‘’I Reiterate.’’

  
  
‘’Ooh. That’s a big word. I’m impressed.’’ She shot back with a mocking tone of shock. ‘’You tagging along?’’ she guessed and watched as Sweet Pea wordlessly slipped his jacket back on. She smiled casually and turned on her heels to open the door. ‘’Homicide is a little extreme for someone tickling you.’’ Said Sweet Pea glaring daggers into Aleah’s face. She didn’t even flinch when so many other people would have. ‘’Dude I’ve seen you flip tables over a taken spot. Spare me.’’ She shot with a flip of her hair.

  
‘’So Pop’s then?’’ she called over her shoulder. ‘’Can you think of anywhere else?’ She smirked at the truth in his words. She couldn’t think of anything better than enjoying a nice garden burger with curly fries and a an apple cheesecake shake. Hearing great 50s renditions of her favorite songs. It was honestly a cool little environment, cleaner and safer than what she had back in Greendale. What she was used to. Aleah watched as Sweet Pea started to head to the passenger’s side of her car. Quickly she called out and stopped him, confused, Sweet Pea raised his head.

 

“Catch.”

 

she threw her keys at him with an underhand toss and smiled when he shot her an incredulous look. ‘’Are you serious?’’ he asked, beaming a bit as his lips fixed themselves into a smirk.  
Aleah walked down and opened the door to the passenger side. ‘’Why not? I’m tired of driving.’’ ~

  
  
  
  
‘’Hey! Cheryl had slapped Jughead’s hand for the second time; he’d been reaching across and picking fries off of her plate. ‘’Anyways.’’ Toni said with a smile towards Betty. ‘’I’m sure Pizza and sandwiches will suffice just fine.’’ Jughead scoffed. ‘’You think Fangs and I didn’t already combine what we had and talked to Pop’s about food. You’re so wrong.’’ Toni rolled her eyes and rested her face in her hands. But then her chin and lids rose slightly as she looked out of the giant glass window at two figures.

 

 

“Oh my god.” She gasped and sat erect. Pretty soon Cheryl followed her gaze and her eyes widened too. Sweet Pea and Aleah we’re exciting Aleah’s car with Sweet Pea  coming from the driver’s side. The two shared an unheard laugh and then began walking up the stairs and Sweet Pea stood back and held the door open for her. Betty glanced at Jughead with a smug expression and turned around to greet them.

 

 

“What do we have here?” Jughead asked leaning Around Betty trying to act as lackadaisical as he could, not letting his face betray him. This was a sight that he hadn’t anticipated seeing. Even more envy and confusion crossed Jughead even more when instead outright answering him, Aleah and Sweet Pea glanced at each other and smiled softly before taking the booth behind Toni and Cheryl.

  
  
‘’And where have you two busy bees been all evening?’’ Asked Cheryl nosily while bringing her straw to her lips. Aleah looked at Sweet Pea at the same time he looked at her and they both that, ‘’Hangin.’’ Nonchalantly Aleah went over the menu. ‘’What about you guys? Solving Coolsvilles next mystery?’’ she quipped with raised eyebrows. An observer honestly would've thought she looked so cool; with a single arm slung over the back of the booth and the menu in her ring equipped hand. She looked as if everything could suddenly catch fire around her and she wouldn’t bat an eye.

  
Jughead smirked at her. ‘’We’re just deciding what movie to watch for our last Swords and Serpents movie of the year. What foods to bring, stuff like that. Nerd stuff.’’ After pausing to order from the waitress that finally came around to their table, Aleah leaned forward in interest. ‘’Sounds pretty exclusive.’’ She said with a small smile. Jughead rolled his shoulders back casually and shook his head. ‘’No you can totally come, It’s open to anyone really. But mainly consist of us Serpents that still go to school here.-’’

  
  
‘’-Mangy Bulldogs who come looking for free rhinoplasty.’’ added Sweet Pea. ‘’-But it’s a safe space for open minded people.’’ Finished Betty, shooting Aleah a kind smile. ‘’You should totally come.’’ Subconsciously, Aleah wrapped her arms around herself and flushed. ‘’O-okay.’’ She agreed quietly. Sweet Pea glanced at her. Kind of feeling envious; not for a too dramatic reason, it was as if this was his new thing that he had worked to obtain, and now he was sharing it. He kept his poker face intact as the group started to cross converse. With Aleah cracking more jokes as the night went on. Jughead watched the interactions between Pea and Aleah; kind of obsessing over them at this point. He couldn’t see Sweet Pea’s face but he could tell by the way his head was inclined whenever she so much as open her mouth to yawn, he was looking at her. And the way Aleah’s eyes would doe up whenever she turned to address Sweet Pea. Or the way Sweet Pea’s ears would turn red whenever he and Aleah would accidentally touch hands when they both reached to dig in to a mountain of fries they had agreed to share.

  
  
The group was engaged in a biased topic of Zombies when Aleah gasped. ‘’What time is it?’’ she asked a little panicked, she pulled out her phone and gasped again. ‘’11:45?! Oh my god!’’ Sweet Pea started to reach for her when she started to gather her things. ‘’W-what? Does your coffin have a curfew?’’ Asked Toni looking up. To her surprise, Sweet Pea shot her a nasty glare. ‘’Well, Kinda.’’ Aleah admitted. ‘’My dad’s gonna kill me.’’ She moved around Sweet Pea after throwing a rather large bill on the table, presumably covering hers and Sweet Pea’s food and mood around the taller Serpent, Halfway to the door, she turned towards Sweet Pea and raised her eyebrows. ‘’Did you want a ride back?’’ Betty and Toni looked at him encouragingly. He ignored them and nodded to the group as he wordlessly followed her out. ‘’Um! I’ll see you guys later!’’ she called as she rushed to her car with Sweet Pea trailing behind her.

  
  
‘’They’re totally going to bone.’’ Cheryl said plucking the cherry from Betty’s cup into her mouth. Jughead grimaced at the idea and turned to Betty. ‘’So no one else thinks it’s odd that those two are suddenly hanging out?’’ he offered. Looking for someone to be on his side in this. The reason being was that it just wasn’t something he wanted to accept. He had just gotten Aleah to open up to him, and with Betty not throwing him any kinds of bones, he was kind of getting desperate. He was kind of seething as he watched Aleah’s car pull out of the lot and down the road~

  
  
‘’You don’t have to wait.’’ Aleah was saying. ‘’This was stupid anyways I don’t know why I wasn’t thinking.’’ Sweet Pea followed Aleah down a hall on the other inside of the rundown complex she lived it. It honestly wasn’t as run down as one initially thought. With two pools but no visitors gate. In her panic, Sweet Pea drove her car and they both ended up at her apartment complex. ‘’It’s cool I can just walk home.’’ He said back to her. He watched as she stuck her single house key she kept on her bracelet into the hole and turned, only for the door not to budge.

  
  
Suddenly, Aleah threw herself against the door with a groan. ‘’That bastard locked the deadbolt!’’ immediately, she pulled out her cellphone and Sweet Pea guessed that she was trying to get a hold of her father. ‘’Nope. He’s not answering.’’ She concluded and then turned to Sweet Pea. ‘’Come on I’ll drive you home.’’ She mumbled. ‘’Does he lock you out a lot?’’ Asked Sweet Pea as he followed her back to her car. She looked totally casual as she smoothly tied her loose hair back and turned to him. ‘’This is a first in a few years.’’ she said holding her hand out for her keys, which he gave her. The two drove back in almost complete science. ‘’Where are you gonna go now?’’

  
  
Aleah glanced at Sweet Pea then at her phone in her lap. ‘’I’ll probably just sleep in my car outside the building until he gets up for work.’’ she explained. Pea frowned. ‘’You don’t have to wait in your car all night. Come back in.’’ it was more of a demand than a suggestion. Aleah rolled her eyes. ‘’I’ve already imposed on your pad.’’ she protested. A situation like this wasn’t totally new for her, crashing at friends places when she spent times sneaking out of her mother’s at night. But she didn’t want to make him feel like he was obligated. His face told her opposite though. So what was it? ‘’You’re not that afraid of daddy are you?’’Asked Pea, causing Aleah to roll her eyes and step out of the car. ‘’Fine.’’ she growled and pushed past him up the stairs and into his trailer. She made herself at home again on the comfy couch and pulled her knees to her chest after pushing off her shoes. ‘’Thanks. I guess.’’ she called as she watched Sweet Pea slide his Serpent jacket off of his shoulders and toss it to the back of a chair. The bones in his back popped as he flexed his arms and headed to the kitchen.

  
  
‘’You drink?’’ He called back to her. She glanced at his back and awkwardly stood to waddle to the counter. ‘’Are you trying to get me drunk?’’ She asked crossing her arms across her chest and eyeing him suspiciously. Sweet Pea reeled on her and shook his head. ‘’No. Of course I’m not trying to get you drunk what the fuck?’’ he groaned causing Aleah to take a few steps back. ‘’I was joking.’’ she said softly and turned away to walk towards the couch again. In his frustration, Sweet Pea left the bottle of whatever he was going to drink by the microwave and sat opposite of Aleah. Neither said anything to each other for a few minutes. ‘’Hey Um, you’re really sure I can crash here?’’ In confusion Sweet Pea shrugged. ‘’I mean if you want, I’m not making you.’’ Aleah rolled her eyes again. ‘’Can I use your shower?’’ Sweet Pea rose his eyes to her slowly when she looked away. ‘’We’re an odd couple of friends, don’t you think?’’ He offered with a smirk. Aleah didn’t smile back immediately. She just teetered on her heels for a second. ‘’We are, huh?’’

 

‘’It’s in the bedroom.’’ Aleah turned on her heel with a quiet thanks and closed the door behind her. Sweet Pea kind of wondered what life _she_ lived before she left Greendale. What her life in Riverdale was like behind the scenes. He had seen her walking around looking cushy so much that he had forgotten that she probably had a similar upbringing, if not worse. He was proud of himself for not looking like a total fool in front of her like how he thought he looked in his mind.~

 

  
‘’Erm- sorry if I freaked you out about the shower thing. Thanks to my dad’s marvelous genes my hair gets kind of greasy after a while I cleaned up after.. And before.’’ She giggled. ‘’I’m not keeping you from sleep am I?’’ she asked while peering at him through her lashes. She came out of the bathroom using the shirt she was wearing earlier to pat her hair dry. All of Sweet Pea’s other thoughts of righteousness went out the window when he looked over at her. She was wearing an over sized purple football shirt with the words **_Baxter Ravens_ ** on it. It barely came to her knees. And her face was bare. This was the first time he’d ever seen her without makeup on. She had kind of a flushed glow about her warm toned skin. Sweet Pea Swallowed, hard. He eventually had to turn away to pretend like he was looking for something in the mess of papers on the counter behind him as she pulled out a tube of body lotion for her skin. And she acted so innocent about it!

  
  
‘’It’s cool. Nah, I’m usually a night owl. The Serpents don’t really get any sleep. There’s always something.’’ Aleah twisted her face in response and stared at him. ‘’Yeah. Like what?’’ she sat up straight and crossed her arms like she had done in the kitchen. ‘’I think it’s time to talk about you.’’ Sweet Pea turned and instantly mirrored her curious expression.

  
  
‘’You first.’’ He challenged. Aleah quirked an eyebrow at him and pushed the Lotion and damp shirt along with the other clothes she was wearing into her bag, but not before pulling out her rolling tray and swisher sweets. Sweet Pea kind of felt butterflies when she glanced up with a beckoning look and pat the spot next to her on the couch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted Aleah to Have her own chapter to tell her story to Sweet Pea.


	11. Ch)10- A boy In like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **AN: Two things! for 1. I have tried to upload this chapter for so long but I've been sick and the internet had been no match for the recent storms. o I'm really sorry. and HOLY COW WHAT DID YOU THINK OF THE PREMIER?! I'm inbetween being done and still freaking out because wow. just wow. Sweet pea got him some chocolate I'm here for it bitch**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Please see end notes as well. Thank you. <3
> 
>  
> 
> **Um... So most have you might have guessed but I smoke pot legally so needless to say I was quite lifted when I watched the Season 3 premier and Thank goodness I can go back and watch it again because WTF**

‘’I’ll take that drink now. If you please.’’ Said Aleah from the other side of the room, she was plugging her phone up and checking her messages. If someone were to burst in on him and see this sight; Aleah standing with slightly unkempt hair, this over-sized shirt and this after shower glow, they would think the obvious had happened, which it hadn't.

  
  
‘’I don’t know how to start these things.’’ Aleah was sitting at Sweet Pea’s side. He had noted that her hair wasn’t naturally straight, as it started to twist and curl at the roots and then extended into spindly waves. And she smelled like some sweet Indian oil that Sweet Pea didn’t know. ‘’I don’t usually talk about my life with anyone outside of the school counselors.’’ Her voice was slowed, and low.

 

  
‘’So, you’re not as tough and as mean as you portray yourself to be huh?’’ Teased Pea. He smiled in her face when she shot her a trademark eyeroll. He He had since elected to give her a minute so he could change out of his day clothes. A night shower was his worst debate but he didn’t want time apart to be any longer than it had to be. Now, Aleah rested her head comfortably on his shoulder, showing a new vulnerable side to her he didn’t really think existed. ‘’Like you’re one to talk.’’ she teased back. ‘’You really _are_ A softie when you’re high. Your voice gets all mellowed out and high everything. C’mon. Tell me about Greendale.’’ Aleah snorted a response and shrugged lazily. But she had gotten more comfortable next to him, practically curling into his side. Her voice was slowed and her eyes were hooded and low. He was sure that if he rubbed her head she would start purring.

 

  
Finally she started speaking. ‘’Let’s see. Um. I didn’t have it easy. I didn’t’’ She began and slightly rose her head to look him in the face. She didn’t look sad or sentimental.

 

 

‘’Uh. Let’s see. I was born In Greendale. My mom’s name is Kanga. It’s native I was told. And My dad’s name is Hanish. They started getting bad when I was about 12. And it got pretty bad, mom actually cheated and my dad came back here and I tagged along because my mother is an absolute fucking cunt. And so is her boyfriend.’’

  
  
Sweet Pea, was for better words, shook.

  
  
When he didn’t interrupt, Aleah continued. ‘’Okay. Greendale! I went to Baxter elementary. And met two of the most amazing people ever. Candi and Tesla. Secret nicknames kind of, don’t ask. They helped me through the depression at home; My dad being on and off drugs and shit, mom sneaking off. I was pretty alone if not for them what with mom occupied with her boo. Middle school I get saddled with a therapist after I saw some shit. Suffered some shit. And I got saddled in anger management after I did some shit. But my therapist had to relocate for some reason or another and I didn’t want another one. So, I start hanging out with some other kids from the high school- Yeah. In 8th grade. Don’t look at me like that, you were probably  joining a gang around that time.’’

 

 

she abruptly shot when he gave her a face.

  
  
‘’I’m sorry. I just-. We’re kind of similar. What was it you did that put you in anger management?”  With a sharp exhale, Aleah closed her eyes. ‘’Do you honestly like to hear me babble this much?’’ She questioned with a raised eyebrow. Sweet Pea looked over at her. He was high but alert he focused on how her lips were down turned and disbelieving.

 

 

He wanted to put some reassurance on them.

 

 

But refrained greatly. ‘’I’m a good listener when I want to be.’’ He retorted easily  without bothering to change his relaxed position. Aleah’s front faltered a little bit. She wasn’t used to talking about herself in front of someone who wasn’t going to judge her.

 

He had probably had it harder than she ever had. That was evident from how alone he was in his trailer. No roommate. And no parent anywhere in sight. Now someone she was so used to seeing scowl was looking down at her Aleah’s expression turned crestfallen as she brought her knees to her chest.

 

’I just used to get angry and fight a lot. Like really angry. I fucked some people up, Okay.’’

  
  
It was Sweet Pea’s turn to snort a response. ‘’Yeah, Tell Me about it. I know that one.’’ She didn’t acknowledge it right away. ‘’Anyways, after a while they hauled me off to some of these crazy ass brainwashing classes to keep me at peace. I faked submission and got out of there. Then like I said, I ended up back here with my dad. Going to Southside high. Shit like that.’’

  
  
‘’How’d you get affiliated with the Ghoulies?’’

 

Sweet Pea could tell that she had been expecting the question. Her face was easy. She blinked slowly a few times and then cast her eyes downward before speaking.

 

  
‘’So, my first boyfriend, well, only boyfriend, was a Ghoulie; And he taught me a lot of shit. And during that time we were together, Hanish- My dad- Got back on some hard drugs. And I being the trophy daughter, had a connection who had a connection to those hard drugs. I got familiar with a lot of faces from all the time I spent running back and forth from the House of the Dead and- they’re other places.’’ She interrupted herself, Sweet Pea realized it was to stop herself from saying too much about the Ghoulie’s hideouts. ‘’-To put the long story short, Obviously that guy is now my Ex and he got into some shit. I branched off and started selling weed and He.. Well something happened and he had to leave town. I haven’t seen him in almost 2 years.’’ She bit her inner cheek and closed her eyes for a few seconds then. She seemed to get chills, she wrapped her arms around herself and pulled the already large and stretched shirt over her knees.  
‘’I’m my dad’s little drug runner. After payday he has me run back and forth to get his Jingle Jangle. I just hate going through the Ghoulies to get it but they’re the ones who cut his prices. He’s loyal to them. But he hates them at the same time.’’

 

Sweet Pea expected himself to be more shocked. But why not? He could kind of see it; he’d heard rumors around school about her hanging with the Ghoulies way before he even knew her name.

 

 

But he noticed that she hadn’t ever called her Ghoulie boyfriend by his name, she obviously wanted to talk about him a bit more and truthfully, a part of Sweet Pea wanted to ask her, but a bigger part of Sweet Pea knew he wouldn’t want to hear all of the details. It would just make him jealous.

 

 

There was a fixed silence. Sweet Pea looked over at Aleah who wasn’t looking at him. She was absentmindedly staring at the coffee table where her bag was and playing with the hem of her shirt. She seemed to be thinking.

  
  
Much to Sweet Pea’s dismay she leaned away from him, her warmth leaving with her. ‘’Why does everyone want to be my friend now,Huh?’’ Aleah asked. She inclined her head to him like he had all the answers.

 

 

“You mean those Northsiders?” Pressed Pea ''After this little newspaper of theirs they might not keep you around much.'' She frowned slightly. She twisted further away from him and he had to refrain from reaching for her. “Everyone used to think I was some kind of witch from Greendale, even you. “ with these words she turned back to him, a tiny smirk appeared on her face. “You and your snakes used to say stupid shit like I cursed the town, and I’d cast spells on you.”

 

Sweet Pea stared at her not knowing how to react. “It wasn’t like that, we were just joking around.”

 

She giggled as he fumbled with his words. “you were so fucking scared of me.” Sweet Pea rose his eyebrows at her and his breath caught in his throat as Aleah was suddenly on his lap, hovering over him like some possessed harpie. “Are you scared now?”

 

 

It took some time for Sweet Pea to react. But Aleah simply laughed again and slid off of him. She rolled onto the other side of the couch and started laughing again. “You honestly should have seen your face, Sweets!” She hit him in the shoulder causing him to stand on his feet. “You _are_ batshit crazy.”

 

“And you obviously like it!” She fired back with a confident smile.

 

“Or else we wouldn’t have become friends. Admit it, you don’t keep me around just because I smoke you out.” The combination of marijuana and sleep deprivation has obviously started to take its toll on Aleah. Either she had spent too many nights this week staying up, or she wasn’t used to staying up this late, Sweet Pea couldn’t tell; but it was clear she was pretty gone.

 

  
“You know?” Aleah was saying as she laid back on the couch where he once sat. ‘’This could be a really cool friendship if you told me a little more about you, too.’’ Sweet Pea stared down at Aleah until she raised an eyebrow in question. ‘’Maybe next time. It’s late.’’ She scowled at him and crossed her arms tightly. ‘’You’re serious right now?’’ Sweet pea smiled in Defeat and reached behind her to grab a pink and black quilt that Toni had left behind once. ‘’You can take the bed Miss, AB honor roll, I’m good out here.’’ With an eye roll, Aleah stretched further on the couch. ‘’I’m not taking your bed, Sweets.-’’  
  
‘’-Stop calling me that.’’

  
‘’..Swee-’’

  
‘’-Fuck it. Sleep on the couch.’’

  
Sweet Pea threw the quilt, which was kind of heavy now that he thought about it, onto Aleah which caused her to let out a noise somewhere between a laugh and a yelp. She pulled the material away from her face as Sweet Pea started to walk away. Giggling, Aleah turned to sing to him;

_  
‘’ Goodnight Sweets!’’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll make this quick but I have a flourishing Redbubble account and recently made these  
> [lSerpent Slut prints](https://www.redbubble.com/people/nabichuu/works/34222923-serpent-slut-riverdales-southside-serpents?asc=u)
> 
> I worked really hard on them so if you could check them out and maybe share them with anyone who loves the serpents, likes to supports small artists such as myself and just all around are an awesome person! thank you!! <3
> 
> also I realize now that I have to crank out these chapters faster since I have so many of them written now. Oi


	12. Ch)11 Enter the snake pit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **AN:Thank you guys so much for supporting me as far as you have. I'm really excited because I've now reached my quite over the top and dramatic chapters and I'm so excited to post them. Thank you also being so very patient with me and my uploads.**

  
**One missed called from:** **_Jughead Jones._ **

****__  
**__  
** It was eerily quiet Aleah noticed when she woke up buried in a quilt that smelled like roses and cotton candy perfume crossed with smoke. All the lights except the kitchen light was off and Sweet Pea’s bedroom door was wide open, with no sign of the Serpent at all. She looked up quickly to find that his jacket wasn’t on the back of the chair either.

  
  
‘’That bastard just left me here?’’ She wondered allowed. Quickly, she checked the time, it wasn’t even 7:15 in the morning yet. Surely by now her father would have left for work leaving the deadbolt unlocked. Hopefully that was a storm she would walk into _after school._

  
  
‘’Shit.’’ Aleah fell back on the couch after she had folded the quilt and set it on the back of the couch. ‘’That fucker has my keys.’’ Hurriedly she dressed herself in yesterday's clothes and tied her hair into a messy bun before grabbing the rest of her things and shoving them in her back.

  
  
**Okay, How many of these Serpents like to sleep in?** She wondered tp herself and she slipped on her shoes. She didn’t want any of the neighboring Serpents to think the worst when she came waltzing out of Sweet Pea’s trailer, how many of them had seen her car there that morning? For all Aleah knew it was already too late.  
  
‘’Oh the fuck well, Guess I’ll let the bastard be smug.’’ she said to herself as she threw her bag over her shoulder and threw open the front door to the trailer. She had her phone in her hand ready to call Jughead when a figure caught her eye as she turned to go down the stairs.

  
  
Startled at the sudden movement, she wheeled around with one hand on the short stair railing and the other still holding her phone.  
If her eyes weren’t already tired with sleep they might have went a little wider; FP Jones was sitting in a chair outside his Trailer with another much older serpent. They both had Coffee mugs in their hands but Only FP’s head had been inclined towards Aleah. They were staring each other dead in the eyes for what seemed like forever. Aleah could hear heart pounding away at her chest and her face felt like it was on fire.  
  
Without a word Aleah turned before the other man could see her face and shuffled around Her car and out of the trailer park towards the main road. Her hands trembled the entire time. For some reason she turned back around and instantly regretted it, FP was still staring at her. A shudder ran through her as she picked up her speed and started down the road to her apartment complex. What was going through his mind she could only guess.~~

  
  
  
**No, No, No!** Aleah started slewing a string of curse words towards whomever was approaching her from behind. At least she knew it wasn’t one of the Ghoulies. Hopefully she would turn to a pleasantly familiar face instead of someone she might have to punch.

  
  
‘’Aren’t you gonna stop?’’ Aleah came to a halt as Jughead slowed his bike to a stop at her side.

  
  
‘’How’d you know? You really are a stalker, Jones.’’ She exagerrated, confused. Jughead smirked and pulled his phone from his pocket.  
  
‘’ ‘Sorry if you called me about the Paper conclusion, I might be late to school. Your fucking idiot of a guard dog has my car keys.’’ He quoted from her last text that she sent. Aleah bit her lip to keep from giggling.

  
  
‘’Right.’’ She was surprised he hadn’t asked how this happened like anyone else would. Either Sweet Pea had told him something or maybe FP said something about her disappearing into his trailer and not coming out.

  
  
Jughead grabbed his helmet and offered it to her, Surprised, she jumped back.  
‘’Oh, you can fuck right off, I’m not getting on that thing. No way.’’ Jughead rolled his eyes.

  
  
‘’It’s faster than walking. Besides, don’t you have to go turn in that picture of the school? And what about the paper’’ Aleah groaned and stomped her foot. ‘’Okay mom!’’ She snapped looking sideways at the head protector. ‘’Bro if you fuck me up, I’ll destroy you.’’ She growled as she grabbed the helmet from him. She prayed her dad didn’t see her approaching on the back of a Serpent’s motorcycle. She swung her legs around and grabbed jughead so tight he winced.

  
‘’I’ll get you there, m’lady just hold on tight.’’ Said Jughead sarcastically as he shot down the road towards the off white mundane apartment complexes in which Aleah lived.~  
  
‘’So, I take it you’ve never been on a motorcycle before?’’ Questioned Jughead as Aleah nearly fell getting off of the large bike. She shoved the helmet at his chest after looking in her dad’s parking spot to find that his car was indeed gone, and turned to walk down the corridor and to her front door. She sighed in relief in the door opening. She knew it would it was just sort of a habit to expect the worst. She wasn’t surprised to see her door racked, maybe her father had actually gotten worried and checked on her. Maybe he felt guilty for locking her out. No matter she made sure to unlock her window in case it happened again.

 

She didn’t take much time, she brushed her teeth and threw together a three minute makeup look.  
  
‘’What the hell are you still doing here Jones?’’ Jughead was leaning against his bike, phone in hand texting someone as she approached him.  
  
‘’Well, seeing as I didn’t hear a ‘Thank you’ as you walked away so I waited to make sure I got one.’’ Aleah rolled her eyes.  
  
‘’Thanks.’’ She grunted.  
‘’You’re welcome. Now hop back on we might still be able to make it right before first block.’’ This time Aleah gave no lip as she took the helmet and swung her leg back around the back of Jughead’s bike neither of them really tried to talk to each other over the winds this time as they rode to the school, certain ways Jughead would turn would make Aleah grip him tighter in fear. Jughead, and it would be a surprise to anyone if it were possible to read his mind; was smug. Happy to come a rescue and fix something Sweet Pea had messed up.~  
  
‘’So uh, last night. You and Sweet Pea?’’ Asked Jughead as they hurried up the stairs past stares of peers.  
  
‘’What, Sweets and I?’’ she cooed and turned to Jughead. She paused for a few seconds then turned back to him.  
  
‘’Aren’t you with Betty?’’ she asked, her eyes wide. Jughead glared at her and shook his head. ‘’What are you talking about? That has nothing to do with what I asked.’’ he defended with Aleah walking backwards in front of him. She stopped at her locker and didn’t take her eyes off of him. ‘’Are you jealous, Jughead?’’ she asked without hesitation. She crossed her arms and balanced her weight on one foot as her eyes bore into his.  
  
‘’That’s what this is about.’’ she said when he didn’t answer.  
  
‘’Jesus, Jones. What? He and I?’’ Jughead frowned and leaned against the lockers to face away from her. ‘’It’s really just kind of looking out for you.’’ Aleah slammed her locker shut at these words, But didn’t protest, just looked up at him  curiously.  
  
‘’Looking out for me how, is he a player or something?’’ she asked, causing Jughead to smile knowingly. ‘’So something _did_ happen, do you like him or something?’’ Aleah’s eyes shifted slightly but she kept them strong as she focused on Jughead’s face.  
  
‘’No. Nothing happened, I got locked out last night and crashed on his couch. It’s not like I like him but if you know something then spill it. I’m not playing this guessing game ‘all will be revealed’ bullshit.’’ She snapped. Jughead couldn’t tell if she was lying or not. He believed nothing had happened though. That he could see.  
  
‘’I’m just saying don’t be another notch on his belt.Or headboard for that matter- Notice how none of the Serpent girls don’t hang out with him aside from Toni?’’ he wanted to stop himself, but for some reason, he couldn’t. He knew he wasn’t technically breaking a law right? All's fair in love and war right? ‘’I’m just surprised is all, I know it’s not my business  but it’s rare that Sweet Pea has just female ‘friends’ spending the night the entire park knows that.’’ Aleah stared at him long enough for the first block bell to ring what she was thinking was as good as anyone's guess. She shook it off and slung her bag over her shoulders. Jughead couldn’t read her expression due to her being so good at poker facing it.

  
‘’ Gotcha. I’ll see you at lunch Jones. And-’’ she turned on her heel a finger in the air but she didn’t look at him. ‘’-Can you get my keys, Please if you see him before I do that is.’’ with this she disappeared into the crowd, an unreadable expression on her face.  
  
She didn’t want to believe it, that Sweet Pea had let her crash in hopes of getting in her pants. It was a constant fight she had been having with her own mind for most of the day. It wasn’t until she got to the empty art room later that she was finally able to breathe. What had she been thinking.  
  
**It wouldn’t be the first time some fuck boy has tried. Who cares?** She told herself so why would it matter now. All she had to do was drop him and be done with it. No new friends, No new attachments.~  
  
‘’C’mon, man. You’re joking. She deadass slept at your place and you’re telling me nothing happened? At all?’’ Sweet Pea had pulled Fangs aside to tell him about the previous night while everyone else sped walked to get the better choices for lunch

 

‘’I dunno. I wanted to, to say something or do something but we were both stoned and I was pretty cross faded. We literally just talked the whole night.’’

 

Sweet Pea was saying but watching his back He didn’t explain to Fangs in every detail what she had shared with him. He probably knew most of it already anyways.  
  
‘’Invite her to the Wyrm for your birthday, You idiot you don’t even have her number.’’ It’s not like he really needed it, they were always together these days.  
  
‘’Pockets, Pea.’’ Jughead had rounded the corner with Betty in tow, but they weren’t heading into the cafeteria with the rest of the crowd. Confused, Sweet pea just stared at him until Fangs reached over and felt around in his pockets. There was a slight jingle as Fangs pulled a purple key ring and was must have been Aleah’s car keys from Sweet Pea’s pocket. Jughead swiped them.  
  
‘’You just left her in your trailer this morning? Alone?’’ Asked Jughead, Betty shot a surprised look a his back.

  
‘’Jug.’’ she giggled nervously and pulled on his shoulder. ‘’Um, That’s none of your business, you think?’’ She asked lowly. ‘’Come on we got the keys, now we have to finish that paper. We’ll see you guys in a bit.’’ Jughead looked back once at a still confused Sweet Pea. he didn’t know what had gotten into himself or why. Well, he did. But too prideful of course, he wasn’t going to admit it to himself.  
  
There was nearly a head on collision; Betty and Jughead were going into the very room that Aleah was coming out of, all three yelled in surprise and then shared a laugh. Aleah rubbed her arm awkwardly and smiled. ‘’Uh, Hey! I typed my final word for your paper and left it on the table so you guys can get that last issue out in time. No need to stick around anymore.’’ She was saying. Betty placed a hand on her hip and raised a motherly eyebrow, Jughead thought she looked scarily similar to Alice in the moment.  
  
‘’Are you serious? Why would we hang out with you elsewhere if we just wanted you for the paper?’’ she asked. Aleah threw her hands up a little. ‘’I don’t know, Betty. I’m sorry!’’ Betty pushed past Jughead to gently grab Aleah’s shoulders and guide her back into the Newsroom. She sat her down in a chair beside her and placed one arm around her like a mother would a child. Which was very fitting because in fairness, Betty was quite big next to Aleah, like so many others were.  
  
‘’You don’t do too good with too much attention, huh?’’ Betty guessed and jerked her chin at Jughead to leave, which he didn’t. Instead he closed the door and sat behind Betty, who fought not to turn around and give him the most fatal death glare she could muster.  
  
‘’I don’t.’’ Said Aleah sharply. ‘’I don’t do good with new friends, new crowds new.. Attachments. Doesn’t ever end well for anyone. Someone always gets hurt.’’  
  
‘’Well, You’re not going to get hurt hanging around with us.’’ Betty had now grasped Aleah’s hands in hers and Jughead saw Aleah’s face darken with blush as she looked down at them.  
  
‘’Yeah, and I’ve heard some stories and decided, I can take you. So you won’t be hurting any of us.’’ Jughead added, Aleah glanced up at him through her lashes her expression soft as she turned her gaze upon Betty.  
  
‘’Come on, Aleah. You can make some new friends, we’d love to include you.’’ Aleah’s eyes softened and her lips pulled into a small smile making her appear more innocent than Jughead had ever seen her look. Maybe because she wasn’t wearing heavy eyeliner and had her hair up she looked somewhat like a small child. The look was all but tarnished when Betty brought up Sweet Pea’s surprise party.

  
‘’Oh yeah. That. I forgot. I’ve just got to get a lot done before I do that..’’  


‘’Like finding an outfit?’’ asked Betty curiously. ‘’Not that you need any new ones.’’ Aleah looked down at herself and shrugged lazily. ‘’Yeah. And getting the lumberjack a gift. Not that he fucking deserves one but I never show up empty handed.’’ whatever sad mood she had seemed to be in had melted away. She seemed at ease now.  
  
‘’Well, Come to my house tomorrow after school? It’s always better to work there when my Mom isn’t home. Toni and Fangs will be there too. We’re just getting the final things in order for this thing, hiding gifts in my house, setting playlists stuff like that. I’ll feed you.’’ with a glance at She and Betty’s still intertwined hands, Aleah laughed and nodded a little.  
  
‘’Okay… Since you asked nicely.’’ She cooed. ‘’Yay!’’ Betty’s ponytail quivered in excitement and she finally let go of Aleah’s hands. ‘’I was afraid you were going to have me beg.’’ Joked Betty with a laugh as she stood and reached over to grab the papers that Aleah had laid there beforehand.  
  
‘’You don’t look like someone who isn’t used to getting their way, Cooper.’’ Aleah shot and stood as well. ‘’I thought you were gonna say something sappy and make me cry.’’ She dramatically sang and grabbed her bag back off of the floor.  
  
‘’Oh!’’ Jughead fished around until he produced Aleah’s keys. She beamed at the sight of them and thanked Jughead graciously.  
  
‘’Where are you going now? Lunch isn’t over we thought you might want to come sit at the cafeteria with us?’’ called Betty. Sadly Aleah shook her head.  
  
‘’I didn’t go home last night.’’ Betty tried to act as if this was news to her but Aleah didn’t acknowledge it. ‘’I have to get back to my car and go see my dad at work. That’s the only way he’ll believe whatever lie I’m going to tell him.’’ she explained. ‘’That’s one thing I really don’t want to talk about right now, so, I’ll see you guys.’’ she wretched open the door and sped walked out with a quick ‘thanks again’ over her shoulder.  
  
Lunch was really the best time to sneak off campus. Aleah closed her locker shut again and figured if she sped walked now she could catch her dad before his lunch was over, too.  
  
‘’Hey!’’ Aleah didn’t come to a complete stop at the sight of Sweet Pea, though she did grit her teeth a bit. ‘’I can’t talk now, I’m in a hurry.’’ she called. She had expected him to just let up; but she wasn’t exactly surprised as she turned and saw him taking strides to keep up. ‘’Where are you going?’’ he asked her, earning a scoff. ‘’Why’d you leave me all by myself this morning? And you didn’t feel or hear my keys in your pocket?’’ she threw back. What had changed from last night he didn’t know. Maybe she was just cantankerous when she was sober.  
  
‘’I didn’t realize I didn’t give them back to you last night.’’ he retorted apologetically, something Aleah hadn’t picked up he turned on him, her eyes serious and threatening.

  
‘’You’re lucky _I’m lucky_ . Sweet Pea. Now I have to count on that thinning luck as I go make up an excuse as to why I didn’t come home.’’ she snarled. Once they had gotten down the school stairs and to the parking lot she wheeled on him. ‘’Why’re you following me.’’ it wasn’t a question. She was standing feet apart and shoulders squared.  
  
‘’What’s the matter with you?’’ he asked her. ‘’I thought we were cool, what about last night?’’ Aleah noted that several people who had been lingering and or smoking cigarettes in the parking lot had looked up at the two.  
  
‘’We are cool.’’ She tried to say half heartedly, but just groaned again when she moved and Sweet Pea moved with her.

  
‘’Let me give you a ride then? Your car is in front of _My trailer._ ’’  
  
‘’I’m okay.’’ She insisted. ‘’I’ve already been on the back of one Serpent’s bike today. I can walk.’’ Sweet Pea had stopped listening after ‘’ ‘ _One Serpent’s bike_ .’ ‘’ only one face entered his mind and it was starting to make sense.  
  
‘’What if you run into the Ghoulies or something?’’  
  
Aleah gave the taller Serpent a very pitiful look then. Like he was stupid almost. ‘’They can’t hurt me, Sweet Pea. And I’m not scared of them. I don’t know how many times I have to say that. You’ll see me later’’ She turned on her heel again to keep walking towards the back road towards the South Side but  Sweet Pea moved to block her path, this seemed to be the wrong thing to do because she immediately dug her heels into the ground before she even had a chance to _almost_ run into his chest. Her eyes were wild and wide as she stared up at him.  
  
‘’Yo, that’s the most dangerous thing to do ever.’’ she seethed. She looked halfway scared and halfway appalled, like she couldn’t believe he’d even had the audacity to do something like that. ‘’So what? I’m not scared of you, Owle.’’ Without taking her eyes off of him and more specifically his hands, she stepped around him. ‘’Never do that again.’’ she murmured and kept walking. Not knowing how else to react after she was gone, Sweet Pea walked up to a random Motorcycle a model not like his own and kicked it over, startling several unsuspecting students who remained in the parking lot.  
  
‘’ **_Why’s she so fucking difficult?_ **!’’ he screamed to himself before turning to head back into the school building glaring at others who dared to look him in the eye.

 

 **She must definitely be bi-polar.** Sweet Pea thought to himself. as he stormed down the hall to where the remaining Serpents were. He honestly didn’t want to stick around to talk down the unknown owner of the bike he kicked down. ‘’What’s up with you?’’ Toni asked curiously. She slung her bag over her shoulder and grabbed Cheryl’s hand. It was like clockwork; Cheryl gripped her hand and smiled adoringly as they both started to leave their trash behind.  
  
‘’I’m ditching.’’ He announced, no one questioned him really, Fangs gave him a look but didn’t say anything. ‘’It’s too early for this bullshit, I’m out.’’ Several eyes followed his back, but he didn’t look round. He was thinking that maybe if he caught up to Aleah to talk to her alone she would calm down.  
  
Jughead saw Betty talking to Archie and Betty next to the entrance of his next class.  
‘’So you picked Aleah up this morning, huh? What did you tell her?’’ Both Archie and Betty equally cast Jughead confused looks. Jughead ignored him.  
  
‘’She’s not yours, you know, she can have more friends.’’ Jughead quipped rather monotonously. His

Stare never faltered under Sweet Pea’s cold one.

 

“ ‘more friends.’ “ He repeated darkly, sarcastic smile on his face. He glanced at Betty and Archie once Before once again turning on his heel and heading back up the hallway.~

 

“ this is never going to happen again. No, I don’t know how this happened. All I know is, it’ll never happen again.“

 

Aleah was rehearsing/Talking to herself as she walked towards Sunnyside trailer park. It’s not that she minded the walk, it’s that she much rather preferred to be in her car right now. But the air was nice, it was warm and the summers wind blew slightly creating a nice breeze around her. And it was too early in the morning thought hadn’t got a chance to get too hot yet. She was almost there she only had one more corner to turn.

 

Annoys approaching from behind made Aleah go rigid with frustration suddenly.

 

**Fucking motorcycle.**

 

“ So, you followed me?” She didn’t have to turn around. She didn’t have to take one guess as to who was behind her.

 

“Get on the bike. I’ll take the rest of the way.” Said Sweet Pea , coming to a stop at her side much like Jughead did earlier that morning.

 

“What is it with you men demanding me to do things?” She sneered. “ i’m almost there. What was the point?“

 

Sweet pea glared at her. Well, for minute they had quite the glaring match. “Did that idiot Jones tell you something?” He asked. Aleah raised one of her eyebrows and the corners of her mouth quirked a little. “Like what? Like I said, I don’t spend every minute obsessing over you. Jughead gave me a ride to school this morning after you took off with my keys, what was up with that by the way?”

 

Sweet Pea chuckled sardonically and leaned back on his bike to look further down at her.

 

“Was little baby Owlet scared to wake up all by herself?” Asked Pea teasingly. Aleah’s nose scrunched and Sweet Pea assumes she was preparing to hit him with some of her most deadliest insults.

 

“You’re an ass.” She spat furiously.

 

The two were so caught up in a little row that they didn’t notice the approaching a black car via the opposite side of the road. It wasn’t until Aleah Looked over Sweet Pea’s shoulder that she noticed. Her eyes widened and she stepped around the front of Sweet Pea’s bike to stand in front of him. Seemingly trying to block the driver’s view but that obviously being impossible due to his height.

 

“What the hell do you want?” Aleah sneakers at the driver, Whom he recognized from the other day, Aleah had called her Maisie.

 

Maisie Stuck her hand out the window, her phone was in it. It’s sickening yellow case clad with stickers, The sound of the camera shutter could be going off after second.

 

“Relax, baby girl. I’m just passing through town. You never know what you’re going to see heading to the Northside. I didn’t expect to ride upon a girl and her serpent in a lover’s quarrel.” Sweet Pea couldn’t see it, but he was certain Aleah rolled her eyes.

 

“ Yeah, well you’ve seen. Now get the fuck on and continue to mind your business.”

 

Aleah didn’t look at Sweet Pea when she turned, her leg swung over his bike and her hands gripped low on his waist as she pulled herself close to cling to him. Maisie’s eyes locked on the two icily.

 

“You sent the wrong picture to whoever the hell that was.” She said before resting her head on Sweet Pea’s back.

 

“Let’s go. Sweets.” She mumbled. And Sweet Pea shot Maisie a smug smirk before revving his engine and disappearing around the corner with Aleah.

 

“Don’t let that get to your head that was for me. No one else.” Aleah growled as she hopped off of Pea’s bike and walked to her car.

 

“Thanks for going along with I-“

 

“-Did I miss something?” Sweet Pea exploded, no longer able to hold back. He didn’t yell at her, but it was clear he was angry. The sudden cut off made Aleah Pause abruptly and turn around to face him.

 

“ I’m sorry?“ Asked she. Her face soft with confusion and fatigue as she tried to focus on his face.

 

“ last night..”

 

He quipped with one raised eyebrow. “You were opening up to me, we were- we were bonding. Weren’t we?”

 

“Sweet pea, It’s not about you. It’s really not.” That was only half true. But it wasn’t like she was lying. She locked her car door and threw her bag inside before turning back to him.

 

“ look, my dad probably sober and furious so I got a lot of explaining to do. And then I got to go to Greendale for about a day or two. I’ll catch you later.”

 

“Wait!” Sweet Pea jogged to Aleah’s car to stand in front of her. You could look her in the eye now, he was too nervous. She looked up with him with warm eyes though. Warm and curious.

 

“What is it?” Sweet pea wanted to slap himself. Where were his balls right now?

 

“ there’s a swords and serpents meeting the last day of school. The day before birthday, actually. You’re welcome to come.”

 

“Well. I think I was already asked. But I’ll be there. Movie night, right? Might I suggest Bram Stoker’s Dracula?”

 

The two smiled at each other before Aleah winked at him and slid into her car. ‘’Thanks for letting me crash at your place, Sweets. Hopefully everyone else knows that's all it was.’’

 

Sweet pea watched as she drove away. He could’ve swore he caught her eye and her rearview mirror before she turned the corner.

 

“Why?” He mumbled to himself. “ why is she so difficult?“ ~

 

Aleah knocked once before she nervously injured her father’s office.

 

“ that’s the most clothing I’ve seen you wear in a long time.“ he remarked immediately, causing her to scrunch up her nose.

 

“ I want to be clear, that you locked me out last night. I tried to get in.“

 

Hanish turned in his chair away from the monitor screens to face his daughter. This was the most sober he looked in a while.  
  
‘’You ditched school just to come tell me that?’’ He asked with a blank stare, he was testing her, waiting to see what she said next. But Aleah just clenched her jaw and stood firm next to his desk.  
  
‘’Dad, I have friends here, I found one and...she let me sleep on her couch.’’ again, she wasn’t technically lying to him.  
  
Hanish considered her truth for a moment before turning back to his monitors. ‘’I was worried about you all night, Nasreen.’’ He huffed.  
  
‘’You call me next time.’’  
  
_Or maybe don’t lock me out next time._ She thought but kept changed her stance to appear more submissive.  
  
‘’I’m sorry, Baba. I’ll be more responsible.’’ she murmured softly to him.

 

 _Yeah like no more Serpents will be allowed to drive my car._  
  
‘’Clean the tank when you get home will you?’’ He asked rather boredly. Then turned back to catch her as she started to leave. ‘’Hey, what about prawn curry tonight?’’ He called. With a small obedient smile towards Hanish, Aleah bowed halfway like a good daughter. ‘’You got it, Baba.’’ She cooed before turning again.

 

She expected to be grovelling by now, to be wishing and pleading for forgiveness. Maybe Hanish knew that the days of taking her car keys and grounding her were finally over. But however, she humbly thanked him again and kept her eyes lowered and face complacent as she exited the security office.  
  
The stress that fell upon her was imminent. Not only because she hadn’t smoked yet today but also because she had actually did have a lot on her agenda to get done. From depositing money into her bank account to making a few more sales to oh yeah, going to buy dinner and looking for a gift for Sweet Pea.

 

As she drove, Aleah wondered just what kind of gift to get a guy like Sweet Pea. He only really let her talk about herself when they hung out. Was he one who kept momentos? Something told him that a card would only make him laugh. They made her laugh every year.

  
Thoughts of the Serpents she had gotten to know, Betty and especially Sweet Pea were what Aleah would think of for the next half hour as she ran errands through the day. Not bothering to ask herself or think about why Maisie had gone to the Northside, why she was so fixated on her and who she sent that Picture to. Not that she cared that much about Maisie, she could handle her.  
  
‘’Oh shit!’’ Aleah slammed on her breaks, grateful that no one was behind her. She had forgotten to go back to the school to present her finished piece to weatherbee. She was about to make the correct turn when a buzzing on her cell got her attention.  
  
Her blood ran cold instantly.  
  
Malachai was calling her. At first she thought that she would ignore it, but the call hung up and he was soon calling again.  
  
‘’This better be a drug call.’’ She said trying to sound passive. Malachai chuckled on the other end. Aleah scrunched up her nose in disgust not playfully like she would have had she been talking to Sweet Pea or even Tesla when he got snarky.  
  
‘’It’s been a minute, Yeah let me get 5 gs. Where can I meet you?’’ with a silent groan Aleah turned her car around to head back to the Southside.  
  
‘’I’ll come to you. Where at?’’  
  
‘’I like the way that sounds.’’ Cooed Malachai making Aleah roll her eyes in sync with a gagging expression.  
  
‘’The house of the dead. I hope your serpent isn’t tagging along.’’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't already checked out my 'Serpent Slut' Prints [Please Do!](https://www.redbubble.com/people/nabichuu/works/34222923-serpent-slut-riverdales-southside-serpents?p=womens-premium-t-shirt&rel=carousel)
> 
>  
> 
> [Aleah's look in this chapter](https://www.fashmates.com/set/5b552caa02b6720fcb0a4e47-1539322711844)


	13. Ch)12 A girl and a Serpent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really quick, [I added a Sweet Pea edit print.](https://www.redbubble.com/people/nabichuu/works/34531453-jordan-connor-as-sweet-pea?p=tote-bag&rbs=&asc=u)
> 
> I'm also very happy to be putting more visual cues into my stories like Aleah's outfits, playlists and other stuff.

Malachai was waiting outside of the House of the dead by himself. There were barely any cars but him. Aleah wanted to make a snarky remark about how the Serpents ran them out but decided she would wait until she had her money in hand.  
  
‘’There’s my girl.’’ Said Malachai as Aleah got out of the car.  
  
‘’You got my green?’’ Asked she.  
  
‘’You got mine?’’ he purred back. Aleah dug in her pocket at the same time he did and they exchanged their goods.  
  
‘’You wanna come inside. Smoke with me?’’ Asked Malachai, causing Aleah to raise an eyebrow. ‘’Not today. I’ve got stuff to do.’’ She said dismissively. Malachai snorted once before spitting behind him’ trying to seem a lot more intimidating than he was.  
  
‘’Why not, afraid your Serpent will get jealous?’’ Aleah shoved the money in her bra slowly, just to egg him on a little bit.  
  
‘’So, you’re the one Maisie sent that picture to.’’ She guessed. ‘’I’m not surprised.’’ She didn't need to make excuses. It wasn’t his business and she didn’t care what he thought. Maybe now he would leave her alone. But then again, she thought, fat chance.  
‘’What I do is my business, Mal. I’m not your girl. Besides, I told you to look at us like business partners anyways. What about that is so hard to understand?’’ Malachai pressed his lips together and turned halfway towards the entrance of the house. ‘’It must be serious if you two both skipped class _and_ you woke up in the trailer park this morning.’’ Malachai roused. Aleah narrowed her eyes at Malachai and wet her lips before smiling.  
  
‘’So you’ve got your goons watching me now?’’ She asked, rather amused. Malachai furrowed his brows at her and took a few steps towards her. She didn’t move.  
  
‘’I’m just repeating what I hear, Aleah.’’ Said Malachai in babyish tone. Aleah closed her mouth as a sign of her own dismissal. Malachai smiled as he watched her climb back into her car.  
  
‘’What time are you headed back to Greendale today?’’ He asked causing Aleah to pause. She climbed back out of her car and shut her door with a sharp flick of her wrist. ‘’You planning on making a trip?’’ She asked lowly. An instinct came over her, a fierce motherly instinct that she wouldn’t ignore.  
  
‘’Gonna go give your godfather a little visit?’’  
  
Aleah and Malachai continued to stare each other down, even though she didn’t look it she was anxious, more anxious than she’d ever felt. A sort of panic jittery feeling whether this came from not smoking all day or being in Malachai’s presence after avoiding him for so long she wasn’t sure.  
  
‘’For your information, I’m not going today. Pleasure doing business.’’ she spat as she slid back into her car and pulled away. Only once she was out of sight did she pull out her phone and ring her mother.~  
  
  
She was furious. It poured into her cooking and the way she was furiously scrubbing the dishes. Her father was not yet home. So she was alone with a table set for two. She was torn between wanting to leave for Greendale to be with her brother or to wait it out so she might get a chance to eat with her dad before she went to Greendale. She couldn’t shake the thought of her mother possibly letting Malachai and his other goons in the house with her brother around. Of course her mother denied it. Denied that Gora had never been around. She wanted to believe her so bad.  
  
She wasn’t very hungry so she opted to just pack for the rest of the night and finally roll one up.  
  
The stress throughout the day had made her more exhausted than she had realized. She laid on her bed in the comfort of the dim shaded lamp light. She hadn’t realized how much she actually missed her bed until now. But she wasn’t very tired either. She went ahead and sent a message to her group chat.  
  


  
  
  
**I’m really sorry, guys.** Aleah thought sadly as she put her phone down, Candi’s passive aggressive response let it be known that she was eager to see her friend again, And that she missed her.. Aleah didn’t mean to stay away for so long, but surely her friends can understand that she simply wanted to have it all together before she could let loose again. And she didn’t know how long that would take.  
  
But she was sorry.  
  
Her eyes were almost closed, she almost let sleep take her- if it were not for the loud, sudden rapping on her front door. She jumped up with her heart pounding from surprise and walked to the door slowly, not really eager to see who was behind the door; no one really came here looking for anyone but her dad.  
  
It was safe to say Aleah nearly choked on her tongue when she rose on her toes to look through the peephole and saw a relaxed Sweet Pea leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. She hurriedly threw open the door and threw her hands up.  
  
‘’What the hell are you doing here?’’ She asked in a hushed tone.  
  
‘’I wanted to talk. What’s that smell? It’s amazing.’’ Aleah had two options: she could invite him in and sneak him out later in case her father came home or she could leave with him and risk running into her father.  
  
She decided she didn’t want to risk having to explain why she was with a boy; And Sweet Pea wore his Serpent jacket proudly so let alone a Southside Serpent to her father should that happen.  
  
‘’Get in here.’’ She growled grabbing his wrist and closing the door shut being her. She locked the bottom lock and directed Pea to the kitchen table. She sighed deeply to herself before relaxing her face and turning to him.  
  
He wasn’t looking at her. Her was looking around her home from the living room to the pictures on the wall to the electric fireplace. Finally he turned his gaze back to the dining area and the kitchen his eyes settled on the round fish bowl on the bar top with the guppies inside. He noticed they were both half black and half blue and one was slightly larger than the other. He watching them swim and occasionally chase each other around.  
  
Aleah followed his gaze and smiled fondly at the fish. ‘’That’s uh- Dean and Castiel. My fantail guppies. My dad’s friend gave them to me last year. My dad and I’s last real good year together.’’ she explained.  
  
Sweet Pea pointed indicating the bigger one. ‘’Is that one the boy?’’ he asked.  
  
‘’Nope. She’s fat because she’s about to have a crap load of babies. That’s why the bowl is so big.’’  
  
‘’So do you what, like fish or something?’’ he asked her. This seemed to catch her off guard because her face twisted hilariously into confusion. ‘’Huh?’’ She retorted with a cock of her head.  
‘’Do you like fish or something? Why would he give you fish?’’ He asked rather randomly. Aleah stared at him for a few seconds and then her face relaxed into an amused smile. ‘’Give me a minute.’’ She said turning away to step further into the living room. She pulled out her phone and rang her father, hopefully he wouldn’t find it suspicious that she was calling to check on him.  
  
‘’ _Ātmajā,_ Is something wrong?’’ he asked. His voice concerned but still somehow relaxed. Aleah wished that he could see the dirty look she was giving her phone screen. ‘’ _Baba_ when you asked for prawn curry I thought that meant that you’d be home in time for dinner to eat it with me.’’ she tried to sound casual like she didn’t have a gosh forbidden Serpent behind her.  
  
‘’Oh.. I’m sorry.’’ Hanish slurred. ‘’A few of us at the office decided to grab a few drinks. You’re okay though right?’’ Aleah frowned and her shoulders sank a little. “Yes, Baba. Be safe.’’ and with that, she hung up her phone.  
  
Trying not to act awkward, Sweet Pea swiveled back towards the fish bowl. ‘’Is that what that smell is? ‘Curry prawn’?’’ He asked casually. Aleah nodded and nodded her head towards the kitchen. ‘’Would you like some?’’ she offered. Sweet pea shrugged and Aleah giggled before going to pour a few ladles of orangish soup into a bowl. She fetched a spoon and brought the dish to him. ‘’And now we’ve had dinner together.’’ she commented before returning to the kitchen to what Sweet Pea assumed was clean.  
  
‘’I had no idea you cooked.’’ he commented after taking in a huge spoonful. The savory warm liquid soothed his insides and seemed to wake him up.  
  
‘’You and my dad are both high as fuck this fine evening. How wonderful.’’ She grumbled.  
  
‘’How could you tell?’’ asked Pea. He placed his elbows on the table and stared at her back at she placed things into the refrigerator. ‘’A sober person can usually tell a high person apart. Especially if that sober person is a stoner.’’ she lamented calmly.  
  
After pretty much inhaling the liquid gold in front of him, Sweet pea went back to admiring the inside of Aleah and her father’s home. There were lots of Aleah-ish elements to it. On the back of a loveseat lay a purple and gold throw blanket with a man riding an elephant.  
  
‘’That’s _Indra._ I guess you could describe him like the Hindu Zeus.’’ Aleah said when she caught him looking at it. Sweet Pea looked from the blanket to her. ‘’That’s really cool, you know so much about your history.’’ he commented and pushed the empty bowl away from him.  
  
‘’Yeah. My grandma- My mom’s mom that is, taught me the best of both worlds. She taught me Native American history and legends and stuff about Hinduism. She helped name me’’ Aleah seemed to chuckle at a distant memory.  
  
‘’Aleah Nasreen you mean?’’ Asked Sweet Pea curiously. Aleah walked over to grab the bowl and scowl to him. ‘’Only my grandmother and my Mother call me that. But yeah, Aleah Nasreen. It literally means ‘The rising rose.’ As my Grandmother puts it.’’ She looked away seemingly embarrassed, her face had gone slight a shade darker and her lips pulled into a proud smile afterwards. ‘’My Grandma, My mother and my brother watch Bollywood films together when I’m in Greendale.’’  
  
Upon hearing the word ‘brother’ Sweet Pea raised a single curious eyebrow. A male Aleah? Was he creepy and hotheaded like her or was he laid back and chill.  
  
‘’You have a brother?’’  
  


Aleah smiled fondly again and pulled out her phone. She flipped through what Sweet Pea guessed was her photos. She flipped her phone around to reveal a picture of a small child. He was about a shade lighter than Aleah but he had the same eyes and dark shoulder length wavy hair. He sat on a dark haired girl’s lap. Sweet Pea couldn’t see the girls face due to the curls falling into her face but he guessed by the peek of her white teeth that she must have been mimicking the same adoring look the boy was giving her.  
  
‘’That’s you.’’ Sweet Pea realized and held the phone in his hands. ‘’Yeah, And Gora. My brother. He turned 5 not long ago.’’ Aleah gently grabbed her phone back from Sweet Pea and looked down at the picture. ‘’He’s in kindergarten, His happy color is dark green. His favorite animal is a tiger. He likes Nirvana even though he has no clue what half the lyrics in the songs are saying. But he hums his little ass off.’’  
  
Sweet Pea stared at Aleah, She was holding her face in her hands with her elbows on the table as she reminisced.Her eyes so dreamy as she talked about her beloved younger brother. Sweet Pea realized that this must have been the main reason she went to Greendale every other week. What kept her busy during most of the weekends when other teens were partying or fooling around.  
  


‘’He’s my everything.’’ She said sitting back and looking up at Sweet Pea through her lashes. Sweet Pea was about to open his mouth and say something, but the sound of a jiggling doorknob made him shut it and stare at the front door in a high panic.  
  
Aleah sprang up nearly knocking the chair she was in over and silently but fiercely waved her hand in the direction of her bedroom, Sweet Pea rushed in and closed the door behind him. He tried not to slam it loudly and held his breath as Aleah, with an academy award performance greeted her dad. Sweet Pea couldn’t make out exactly what they were saying. Their voices were low and calm as they spoke to each other.

 

Sweet Pea pulled himself away from the door and stared around Aleah’s room, which he could now properly look at now that his adrenaline had gone away.

 

Aleah’s room was everything Sweet Pea would thought it would be. A few drawings of pentagrams and posters of grungy and scary looking rock stars, candles and black bedding. The smell of her was everywhere in the room. But not like it was in her car. Her car smelled like smoke and her perfume. In her bedroom it smelled strictly of her perfume and hair. The Indian oils that you could smell in her hair you could smell all over her room. In her curtains. Everywhere.

 

Marilyn Manson Cds and one wall decorated in vintage records and Polaroid photographs. Sweet Pea looked at them first, some were labeled and some weren’t. He saw ones of Gora in model like poses. Among these polaroids he saw a few older polaroids. A curly headed little girl whom he automatically figured was Aleah was sitting cross legged in a field of grass dressed in deep purple overalls and a long black and white striped shirt. The smile on her face was so proud and big it has caused her eyes to screw shut.

 

In her hands a large frog. It looked quite comfortable in Aleah’s hold and her proud smile told Sweet Pea that she must’ve caught it herself. On the back of the photograph it read:

 

**Age, 6 Reeni made a friend.**

 

Under that polaroid was a photo of a young man. He had almost back length jet black hair and he was wearing a distressed gray leather jacket with lots of spikes. No doubt he was a Ghoulie. And surely he must have been the mysterious ex that Aleah had mentioned.  
  
Sweet Pea barely had time to flip the picture over to see if there was anything written on the back. Aleah close by the door and bidding her father goodnight. Sweet Pea stood randomly off to the side as if he’d been leaning against the wall or something the whole time.  
  
‘’I’m sorry.’’ Aleah’s voice was hushed. She held up a finger as she turned on her speaker and some melancholy tune started to play.  
  
‘’There.’’ She said Sitting on her bed. ‘’I was just making sure he got off to bed. Out with the boys y’know. He was just talking to me about life. Or trying to.’’ She explain. Sweet Pea noticed now that she had a large mug in her hands. There was redding steaming liquid in it.  
  


‘’It’s cool.’’ Sweet Pea retorted.  
  
‘’You can sit down. On the bed or.. There’s a chair.’’ she offered. Sweet Pea had so many emotions going through him at once For one he was alone in Aleah’s room with her. He felt so accomplished, like he had broken a barrier or beaten a boss level and hadn’t yet made it to the main boss. He wanted to sit next to her now and open up. He felt like he could. But at the same time he couldn’t.  
  
‘’What is it you wanted to talk to me about that was so important you had to come to my home?’’ Asked Aleah as she sipped her drink slowly. Sweet Pea sat next to her on her bed, not as close as they had been when they were in his trailer. Not touching. He wanted to touch her. He wanted to feel her warmth and be close to her like they had been when they were alone the last time.

 

“I don’t remember.” He blurted looked down at her. He watched her lips curl into a smile. “You big goof.” She mumbled.

 

“Be honest. Were you trying to fuck me last night?” Asked Aleah setting her cup down on her nightstand and crossing her arms across her chest. Sweet Pea reeled at her and stood back up from the bed, making it creak. She was unbelievable. And she was serious to make things worse.

 

“If that’s what you think then why did you end up staying?” He countered. Aleah pulled her knees to her chest and looked away from him.

 

“It’s not what I think, I’m asking.” She replied after a few moments.

 

“I was curious.” Whilst still not looking at him. As usual as it was, there was an awkward pauses between the two teens. Aleah fiddles with her bedspread with her feet and picked up the coffee mug to take a drink before speaking again.

 

“ I like you, you know.” Her voice was soft, barely reaching his years. When Sweet Pea looked over he saw her with her arms surrounding her knees and fingers locked together.

 

Aleah wet her lips with her tongue. Her face was dark with bush. She looked so vulnerable.

 

“You’re kinda chill in your own way and you listen. When you want to. In a way you’re my first real friend in Riverdale.”

 

It was Sweet Pea’s turn to blush now. He swallowed thickly and ran a hand nervously through his hair.

 

“ I didn’t peg you as the type to get all mushy.” He groaned playfully. Aleah glared daggers at the Serpent from her bed.

 

“You’re so fucking annoying.” She growled and grabbed her cup to take a large swig.

 

“Then how do I get out of here? I’ll go.” Aleah Hesitated and said the cup back down on the nightstand. She unfolded herself from her position and stood.

 

“Or, you could stay here. It’s not every day I have a friend over in my room. And plus it’s a late I really don’t want anyone to see you leave my window this time of night.”

 

Sweet Pea gave her a warm but smug smile. “Are you asking me to spend the night?” He pondered. He pressed his finger to his lips and pretended to think about it.

 

“Or don’t. I don’t give a fuck.”

Sweet Pea fought from laughing out loud; he didn’t know how close Mr. Owle’s bedroom door was.

 

But he relented. It was clear that she wanted him there and he didn’t want to be alone nor did he have anything better to do. No one was looking for him. These days he was more alone than normal. It was like his usual crowd has fallen off the face of the earth. Even Fangs. So he was glad to be wanted by someone.

 

As Aleah locked her bedroom door for safe measure, Pea slid off his jacket and threw it on the back of a deep purple computer chair. Aleah excused herself to her closet and Sweet Pea took the time to text Fangs, updating him on his current situation. Aleah’s closet wasn’t quite deep enough for her to completely stand in so she had the door open to shield herself. Sweet Pea tried not to look, deciding it would be best to just turn away and pretend he was reading texts from other people. It didn’t help that her normal pjs was a simple purple tank top and shorts.

  
  
  
  
  


Aleah walked over to her bed and pat the spot beside her. Sweet Pea kicked off his shoes and took a spot next to her. He was hit by the smells of Fruit, oils and hints of smoke at once just from being inches from her pillows. “If I don’t wake up in the morning, Fangs knows where I am.” He warned trying to joke around. Aleah scoffed. ‘’What would I do to you? Cast a spell?”

 

**It’s too late for that.**

 

Thought Sweet Pea as he felt the bed shift with Aleah’s weight as she moved from her bed.

 

“I must say. It’s been a very long time since I’ve had anyone in my room. Is there anything I can get you?” Sweet Pea thought about it but decided not to answer. He couldn’t think of anything he wanted. His high was beginning to fade he noted as he lay on his back. The bed was barely big enough to accommodate him. The heels of his feet nearly hung off the edge.

 

“Nah.”

 

“Cool” Aleah grabbed a rolling tray from her side table drawer and smirked at him.

 

“I haven’t smoked all day. Join me in smoking a bedtime blunt?”

 

Sweet Pea of course obliged and she got comfortable next to him again with her supplies. Like the night before he listened to her babble. Her voice being one of few he liked to listen to.  
  
‘’Your dad won’t smell the weed?’’ Asked Sweet Pea and she finished sealing the wrap with her tongue. ‘’The window is cracked and everyone smokes weed in this building.’’ He won’t think it’s me. She didn’t look worried in the slightest, Sweet Pea gathered that she must have sold to the people she mentioned in this building.  
  
Aleah in her own element was a different person, sure in her car she seemed more comfortable, but in the safety of her own room, her own controlled space, she was different; she sat cross legged in front of him with her short shorts blowing smoke rings into a small blowing fan and humming along to the tunes that played on her speaker. Her music style was soft and melancholy but also sexy and sad. She listened to _Lana del Rey_ and _BANKS_ and _Lorde_. But she also lightly sang lyrics from _Bauhaus_ songs as she toked.  
  
Thinking it would be more fun to be somewhat sober and observe an intoxicated Aleah, Sweet Pea declined her offer to which she replied; ‘’Cool, more for me.’’

 

After some time talking about school and plans for the summer, Sweet Pea watched Aleah Braid her hair into two pigtails, her eyes were low and her face was complacent.  
  
‘’What’s the matter?’’ Sweet Pea asked her. She stopped the music on her speaker and moved to stand up from the bed. ‘’If you don’t mind, I have to call my brother before he goes to bed.’’  
  
Sweet Pea wanted to ask what it was that made Aleah and her brother’s bond so strong. The boy answered the phone in a tired albeit excited tone; he called her ‘Sissy’ and she called him   _Śiśu._ They talked more like mother and son than brother and sister, and Sweet Pea realized that she must have been taking care of him all his life. The conversation was brief. With Gora reminding Aleah of his love for her and Aleah repeating his words.  
  
  
It was probably the purest, softest moment he’d probably ever seen of Aleah. Contrary to the girl he’d seen throw down plenty of times at school, she was genuine and sincere in her words. Sweet Pea couldn’t help it; after she’d hung up she came forwards to apologize and he quickly leaned in to press his lips to hers, his hands coming to rest on her hips and pull her between his legs as he sat on the edge of the bed. Her surprised hands came up to rest on his shoulders to give her balance so she could gently pull away with a playful expression.  
  
‘’What was that for?’’ She asked bringing a hand up to play with some hair on the nape of his neck.  
  
‘’I just felt like kissin’ you.’’ Admitted Sweet Pea looking up into her face he smiled a dopey smile as she giggled and as if she had the same impulsive thoughts he was having; she tilted his head back and connected their lips once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry to end it like that XD I'm really excited to actually officially introduce Candi and Tesla. They really are a big part of Aleah's life.
> 
>  
> 
> **Yeah... I'm not really sorry. I had to hit some people with the feels.**
> 
>  
> 
> Translations:  
> Ātmajā- (Aht-meh-ja)-Daughter  
> Baba- Father, Dad, Papa  
> Śiśu-(shushu)-Child, Baby (This is very important in Gora and Aleah's relationship)
> 
> [Aleah's looks throughout the next chapter](https://www.fashmates.com/set/5b552caa02b6720fcb0a4e47-1539740868038)


	14. Ch13) Mandatory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
> **AN: I've been really excited to write this chapter, almost as much as I'm ready to upload this next chapter. I really like the fact that so many of you guys have been with me. I know In some fanfictions the juicy stuff would be happening by like, chapter 6 or so. but I like to look at my writings as things that need to be worked hard on. and I like to show things like development. and certain things don't develop over 6 chapters or less... Unless those chapters are reeeeallllyyyy long. And trust me. I'm working on that, too.**

It was the first time Sweet Pea had dreamt of anything in a while; there wasn’t some scenario but colors oozing in a satisfying manner from corners of his subconscious. Lots of purples and browns. But pinks and oranges, too. And they were warm, the colors. They were surrounding his mind and making him feel safe. But it only lasted a few moments.

 

As quickly as the warm had been given to him, it was stripped away and the colors slowly sucked themselves back into their corners until is was cold and black again. Sweet Pea sat up groggily groaned in relief to himself when Aleah rounded the corner. Her hair was wavy from the braids she made before and she wore grey shorts with a cuffed black shirt.

  
  
‘’Morning sleeping beauty.’’ She cooed as she leaned over to look at herself in her vanity mirror.    
  


 

‘’What time is it?’’ Sweet Pea groaned as he threw his head back onto the pillows. 

  
  
‘’6:35.’’ Aleah responded confidently as she hoisted a small duffle bag over her shoulder. ‘’I have to get to the school early to turn in that portrait.’’ she explained. Sweet Pea rose from the bed and stretched, And Aleah bounded over to smooth the sheets and pillows.

  
  
‘’Hey.’’ Aleah was calling to Sweet Pea as he mounted his bike and she threw her duffle into the backseat. 

  
  
Sweet Pea turned to glance lazily at her. ‘’We kissed last night, right?’’ She asked with a somewhat pensive expression. Sweet Pea smirked smugly and nodded once. ‘’Maybe, yeah.’’ He replied. To which she just smiled a bit and slid into her car. ‘’That’s what I thought.’’ she muttered before driving away.~

 

  
  
  
Gin didn’t acknowledge Aleah as they passed each other on his way out of the house, just glanced at her once before getting into his car and driving away; Another sign that today was the start of a marvelous weekend. 

  
  
Aleah smiled as she opened the door to Gora’s room. He was turned over with tiny snores coming out of his slightly agape mouth. Gently, she shook him awake and watched as his almond shaped brown eyes cracked open and found hers. Gora gasped and shot up to fall into Aleah’s arms happily.   
‘’I have a loose tooth.’’ he announced suddenly and then opened his mouth to show her. Her fond smile returned to her face and she set him on the ground. ‘’Let’s go brush ‘em, speed up the falling out process.’’ she mumbled as she led him to the the bathroom.

 

 

“You haven’t been this early on a visit in ages.” Kanga commented while stirring her spoon around in her tea.

  
  
‘’School’s coming to an end, I’m getting more free time in between work.’’ Aleah answered while sitting across from her. She crossed her arms and awkwardly began looking anywhere that wasn’t in Kanga’s direction; she never felt the huge desire to say much to her mother. 

  
  
‘’Are you taking him before or after your birthday?’’ Kanga asked lowly, her eyes glancing towards the hallways where sounds of Gora humming and rummaging through his room could be heard. Aleah cut her eye at Kanga while she was looking away and sat back further in her chair. 

  
  
‘’-I’m only asking because Gin and I are planning to leave Greendale soon, we’re going to Mexico.’’ Aleah’s body tensed up as she absorbed the initial shock. ‘’Mexico?’’ She repeated in almost a whisper. 

  
  
‘’Why Mexico?’’ she asked casually deflecting the previous question that had been asked. Kanga averted her eyes, making Aleah narrow her own and set her mouth in a hard line. There was no real context needed; too many scenarios were going through Aleah’s head all at once.

  
  
‘’I’ll take him sooner if you need me, too.’’ She said growing hard in tone.    
‘’You’re judging me.’’ Kanga said after Aleah had finished talking.

  
  
Aleah shook her head once and prepared herself to stand up. ‘’I’m not.’’ She said curtly and turned to call to Gora. 

  
  
‘’You are.’’ Kanga whined and pushed her cup further up the table as she leaned forward. 

  
  
‘’You’re judging me because you think I’m abandoning you and Gora.’’ 

  
  
‘’Oh, Please Mother.’’ Aleah cut turning to put her palms flat on the table. ‘’It’s not like it would be the first time.’’ She leaned in lowly to look Kanga in the eye, she looked pitiful. She was probably high on something.

  
  
‘’Like I said, I’ll take him sooner if I need to. And he and I will be just fine.’’ Kanga visually swallowed hard and sat back up with the same pitiful expression on her face.

  
  
‘’Sissy?’’ Gora’s voice snapped Aleah back into reality and she slowly dragged her palms off the table as she straightened up and turned to look down at Gora.

  
  
‘’I’m ready to go, Sissy.’’ he said warmly. Aleah forced a smile on her face and ruffled his hair.    
‘’You go meet me in the car I’ll grab your bags.’’ She told him. Before running out Gora turned to Kanga wand waved to her; He never said ‘Bye, Mom.’’ or ‘Bye Mommy’ to her. It just wasn’t something he ever did or probably even bring himself to do. And neither Aleah nor Kanga could remember the last time he called Kanga ‘Mom’~

  
  
‘’Will you be back to pick me up?’’ Asked Gora, he was holding his sisters hand as other kids inside their classroom ran around and played with each other as the teacher sat at her desk and got the days activities together. Some kids stopped to stare at Aleah which was completely understable what with her piercings, tattoos and weird hair. 

  
  
‘’You bet. Don’t I always on our visits?’’ Gora pursed his lips and looked down at his feet bashfully. ‘’I was making sure.’’ he mumbled softly. Aleah smiled and kneeled down to hug him. ‘’I’ll be back here right on time.’’ She said before turning him around and giving him a gentle push into the classroom.    


  
With one final turn to look at her, Gora walked into class to go find and talk with his friends.~~

  
  
‘’Fucking Mexico?’’ Candi had pulled out her sparkly pink bong and the three teens sat in a circle in Candi’s she-shed. Aleah sat back with a blunt in between her fingers and nodded lazily. 

  
  
‘’Fucking Mexico.’’ She repeated and passed to Tesla. 

  
  
‘’That’s not all bad.’’ Said Tesla approvingly. ‘’Then you won’t have anything to tie you back to Greendale.’’ 

  
  
Aleah frowned and offered her two friends a woeful expression. ‘’My grandma? And you guys?’’ Both Candi and Tesla looked at each other and sighed ‘’Oh.’’

  
  
Aleah decided to change the subject, something she was becoming increasingly good at. No longer wanting to linger, she decided to excuse herself.

  
  
‘’What, do you have a dick appointment in Shitterdale?’’ asked Candi snidely while playfully wiggling her eyebrows.    
  


 

‘’No.’’ Aleah sang. ‘’Some stuff I gotta do. Busy gal you know.’’ Tesla and Candi walked her out, and she promised she would be back in a couple of hours. 

 

Before turning to climb into her car and get en route to Betty’s house, Aleah faced her pals and a wry smile crossed her features. 

 

“Hey. You guys wanna go to a party this weekend?”~~~

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Elizabeth Cooper’s home with everything Aleah thought it would be; expensive paintings, Tiffany lamps, stuck to a very specific theme.

 

“This is what I imagine the inside of Ikea to look like.” Aleah didn’t mean for it to come out, she was trying to be a little nicer to Betty, She liked her. But then again she didn’t apologize. 

  
  
Betty smiled and led her towards the kitchen where Cheryl and Toni were sitting snugly close together at Betty’s kitchen table with lots of papers and grocery bags full of dark items on the table.

  
  
‘’Greetings, Baby Bat!’’ Cheryl called as she looked up. Toni looked up and Aleah could see that she was visibly surprised. Aleah got to greeting them politely and she and Betty sat directly across from them at the table. Aleah saw now that in the bags were decorations, Lots of plastic decorative shot glasses and larger decorative plastic cups. 

  
  
“ I like evening out the southside to Northside ratio.“ Toni said happily sucking down a pink lemonade that Betty must’ve served her.

 

 

“ I didn’t peg sweet pPea to be the type to be into birthday parties. Aleah smiled a bit as she fingered through the bag curiously. 

 

“He’s not. That’s why it’s a surprise.” After Toni said this, she eyed Aleah suspiciously. She looked like she want to asked something but for whatever reason she held her tongue and sat back in her chair. 

 

The girls transition quickly into the party plans. It was to be determined that a pre-day celebration would be had at the Sword and Serpent meeting and then the next day he would be distracted the whole day while Betty, Jughead and the other Serpents would be getting everything read at Cheryl’s house.

 

Three pairs of eyes all slowly turned to look at Aleah when this part of the conversation was brought up,  Prompting Aleah to self-consciously sit back in her chair and raise her eyebrows.

 

“Welp, I’ll go on and say it.” Toni said throwing her hands up in the air and then crossing her arms crossed your chest before leaning back and looking at Aleah in her eyes with a devilish smirk on her lips.

  
  
‘’We’re gonna need someone to distract Sweet Pea the whole day.’’ Aleah cocked a singled eyebrow at her. 

  
  
‘’You mean me?’’ She guessed leaning backwards, only her fingertips on the kitchen island. 

  
  
‘’We’re thinkin’ maybe he has a thing for you. And what better way to spend the first half of his birthday with a girl he fancies.’’   
‘’Fancies?’’ Aleah could grow her face getting hot, her mind replaying last night’s kiss over and over.

  
  
‘’So, Keep him busy while the rest of you have all the fun setting things up. Got it.’’

  
  
‘’You catch on fast.’’ Cheryl chirped from beside Toni. Aleah’s eyes flickered between both girls, then to Betty, who smiled encouragingly. ‘’If you don’t mind.’’ Aleah started.

  
‘’I’ve got some friends from back home comin’ to see me. I-uh, invited them.’’

  
  
‘’The more the merrier.’’ Said Toni but she held up a finger. ‘’In Cheryl’s defense if anything gets stolen or broken we’re gonna have everyone’s head, we already relayed this to the Serpents.’’ Aleah nodded understandingly and fought hard to keep from rolling her eyes at Toni. In Aleah’s opinion everyone took things way too seriously. Everything was an epic or a Novella. It was humorous to her. 

  
  
‘’I guess we’ll leave it to Fangs and Jughead to handle food.’’ Noted Betty while adding a note to her Ipad memos. 

  
  
‘’Am I expecting a PG-13 party?’’ Aleah teased with a snide smirk. Cheryl chuckled and leaned over the table at Aleah, her cherry colored lips pulled back in a wicked smile.

  
  
‘’Please, we save the dress code and innocence for school. Well-some of us anyways.’’ At that she gave Toni such a knowing look that even Betty turned her head; head cheeks going fairly pink. Cheryl turned back to Aleah after slurping down her lemonade ‘’

 

 

  
Bring your a-game, little girl and no valuables. We’re expecting things to get pretty wild.’’   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
> [Aleah's looks throughout this chapter](url)


End file.
